A Boy Called Sasuke Uchiha
by OtakuGirl11324
Summary: Sasuke finally decides to go back to school, but what's this? Someone is after him? Can Sasuke get rid of him with a little help from a blonde haired boy? A SasuNaru Fanfiction. YAOI.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! Welcome to my newest Fanfiction. It is a SasuNaru. I hope you will all enjoy this as much as I did xD. It could possibly take a little longer than usual to get to the SasuNaru moment, but I want to try and make it as real as I can.

I will try and update this every week either on Friday or Saturday. Also, reviews would be greatly appreciated :3.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

**Prologue**

These past five years have been ... exhausting to say the least. For both Sasuke and for his older brother Itachi. You see, their parents were killed so Itachi took Sasuke out of school for a few days, which turned out to be five years. Itachi was planning on putting Sasuke back into school the following year but they both decided against it.

Sasuke liked being home and away from the drama of the school life (even though it was brought to him on occasions by his friends that came to visit), and Itachi liked being closer to his brother. All of Sasuke's friends came over once in a while since they never got to see him, so Sasuke is still close with everyone in his class.

It all wasn't fun and games though, it did take them a while to get used to supporting themselves. Itachi had some troubles getting a good job. Sasuke also got a job to help his brother. Now Itachi and Sasuke are doing fine and everything is normal again ... well, as normal as it can get at least.


	2. Chapter 1: Five Long Years

Hey everyone! Chapter 1 is here! I hope you all will like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Five Long Years**

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all."

"But I heard that-"

"I heard the same thing."

"So you mean to tell me that-?"

"Yup."

"So it's really true?"

"I overheard it from the teachers so it's definitely true."

"No way!"

"I'm not kidding."

"It's finally come."

"I know, we're all excited."

"Sasuke Uchiha is finally coming back to school after five years!"

"I wonder what he looks like now?"

"Probably even hotter than normal."

"Who's homeroom is he in?"

"I'm not sure."

"I heard it was room 20."

"Let's go see if it's true!"

"But it's the first day of school, what if we get in trouble, my parents would kill me for sure!"

"Fine, stay here, see if we care." They all run out of the room leaving the girl, but she soon decides to go along with them.

"Wait up!"

"Great, just what I want." I lean back in the seat of Itachi's car trying to hide from the mad house (School) behind me.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asks.

"Can't I just come back next year or something?"

"Why, I thought we agreed on this year." Itachi said being thoroughly confused.

"I just really don't feel like having to go back there."

"And?"

"All the girls are going to bombard me since they haven't seen me in five years." I sigh glaring back to him.

"I see." Itachi was trying to hide his laughter but I could still see the smile he was holding back.

"It's not funny Itachi." I glare at him so he stops laughing, but he was still smiling.

"Right, not funny, got it." He paused for a second then he looked back to me as if he had something really

important to say. "I got it!" I look at him with my this-better-not-be-a-waste-of-my-time look. "Just go up to all the girls and tell them you're gay, they should leave you alone then, right."

I actually thought he was going to say something intelligent, how naive of me. I just roll my eyes and open

the car door swinging my legs out.

"What? Not good enough?"

"I'll see you at home." I close the car door and walk up to the school taking a few seconds before I walk through the doors. I take a quick look around and turn to leave just as quickly as I came in, but somebody stopped me.

"Not so fast, Sasuke." I look up to see my old teacher, Kakashi-sensei. "You just got here, don't go barging out right away." I pull away from his hand that rested on my arm.

"Let me go." I walk past Kakashi and open the door.

"I get it, you're just afraid," He paused knowing full well this got my attention. He looked over his shoulder at me sure as hell he was mocking me under that mask of his. "aren't you, you scaredy cat." I clench and unclench my fist. This is why I hate this place, and especially Kakashi. He knew exactly how to get under my skin. That's probably why I was put in his homeroom ... again.

I close the door turning around and I walk past him heading for my homeroom and I say something over my shoulder. "Fine, I'll stay, but it has nothing to do with anything you said."

"I'm glad you reconsidered." I didn't have to look back to know he was smiling in victory. That damn bastard.

I'm glad no one is out in the halls right now. As soon as I thought that a group of girls came running out of a room yelling "Where's room 20? Where is it?". Why do I always have to jinx myself? I look beside me and I see that the janitors closet is cracked open so I quickly go in and close it, but I make sure it won't lock on me so I put something between the door and the wall leaving just a slight crack.

The girls ran into room 20 and stayed in there for a little while but soon came out more disappointed than ever. What's their problem? Girls are so annoying, maybe I will tell them I'm gay ... what am I thinking?!

When they were gone from my view I slowly open the door and check if my coast was clear, it was. I step out of the closet and close the door.

"You know you won't be able to do that for the entire school year." Kakashi snuck up behind me scaring me half to death, but I calm myself down rather quickly.

I just wave off Kakashi's words like they meant absolutely nothing.

"Here." Kakashi somehow got in front of me, making me wonder how he accomplished that so quickly. He was standing in front of room 20's doors. "I'll let you have the grand entrance." Kakashi said smiling suspiciously.

"Whatever." I open the door not paying attention and step in and a board eraser falls on my head. You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me. I look down at the eraser and then up at the class. Only an idiot would set up a stupid trick like that. ... that just means that I'm the idiot who fell for it ... dammit! I now know why Kakashi let me go first. Damn him. The class was staring straight at me now. Great. Whatever. Just brush it off and go take your seat Sasuke.

"Sasuke." An all to familiar voice sounded from someone in the class. A girl. Maybe with pink hair. Slightly annoying. Obsessive issues. Always smells good. Yup, it's Sakura.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura said through clenched teeth as she hit a completely shocked blonde boy in the back of the head.

"Well now that's out of the way, let's take our seats shall we?" Kakashi wanders into the room picking up the eraser and putting back to where it belonged. I brush off the idiotic prank (assumingly done by the class idiot himself, Naruto) and took my seat in the front of the class away from everyone else. Still a little mad that I fell for his prank, I glare to the blonde in the back of the class. He quickly looked away from me acting innocent and scratching the back of his head.

From the short glance I got of the class, it looks like I know everyone. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, even Gaara, and Naruto. Oh, of course I would get a class with all of the people I know. With the exception of the occasional few I've never even seen before, like Sai, right? Is that his name? And there are a few others I didn't even bother learning their names, so they must not have been very important.

As homeroom continued I could still hear Sakura beating on Naruto and telling him to go apologize. Everyone else is staring at me, did I really change that much, I mean really? Well, I guess I did grow, but everyone does it should be no big deal. Looks like I'm going to have to put my old don't-even-think-about-talking-to-me presence back to use. I really am in no mood to be bothered today.

I put my elbows on the desk and intertwine my fingers in front of my mouth as I stare out the window thinking.

That idiot. Why does he always have to pull such childish pranks? If he was going to pull a prank he should at least learn a better one. He makes me so mad sometimes. How can he always walk around with that giant grin, and nothing ever bothers him, his blue eyes, okay well I like his eyes, and I like how he looks in the sun with his shirt off, but that's all. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the sound of footsteps coming my way. What is it now?

"Sasuke." Sakura said quietly. I look at her not saying a word, which is my way of telling people to continue talking. "Would you mind if I sat with you?" Believe it or not, Sakura is my best friend and she knows almost everything about me. She knows how I work, my thoughts, she knows how I'll act, everything (for the most part).

"I don't care." I say in an unwelcoming tone, but Sakura knows me enough to not let my attitude bother her.

"So, how's Itachi?"

"Normal."

"Do you like being back at school?"

I just look at her and give her an are-you-kidding-me look.

"Right, stupid question." She laughed. "I also wanted to apologize for Naruto's stupid prank just now," So I was right, it was Naruto. "it was meant for Kakashi, he didn't know you would walk through the door first."

"You're right, if he knew I would walk through first he probably would have put a bucket of water up there of something."

"I guess you're right." she smiles and looks down at the table. "Hey, are you doing anything after school today?"

"No."

"Then I'm taking you to go get ice cream." She grins at me looking really happy.

"Okay, but I'll have to tell Itachi first."

"Alright."

"Hey, Sasuke!" Ino cheers from behind me. She sits on the other side of me making me have to scoot over into Sakura. I glare at her and she does her best to ignore it.

"What do you want?" I say more rudely than intended. Oops.

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk home together after school?"

"I can't"

"Wha- why not?"

"Because he is walking home with me." Sakura butts in. She just had to say it didn't she, now they are going to be fighting, and I'll be in the middle, like always. I lean back and sigh. Just ignore it and it will go away.

"Looks like you got your plate full on the first day back, huh Sasuke." Kiba laughed from behind me.

"I'm glad I'm not you, that would be such a drag." Shikamaru sighs laying his head on his desk.

"Is that, that Sasuke Uchiha kid you were always talking about Naruto?" Sai said as he sat next to Naruto.

"Hmph, ya, wait what? Don't make it sound as if I'm obsessed with him!"

"But you always talk about him and-"

"No! I was just worried, that's all!"

"So you were worried about me huh, Naruto?" I look back at him. "That's cute." I had a teasing tone in my voice that Naruto caught onto.

"You misunderstood! Wait, hey it's not nice to eavesdrop teme!"

"Yeah, yeah." I wave a hand at him and turn back around.

Everyone finally settled down and went back to their seats leaving me alone again. The first half of the day dragged on for so long, I already knew all the stuff they were teaching. Naruto got in trouble a few times which was actually pretty entertaining, even though I didn't laugh on the outside I was definitely laughing on the inside. When it was finally lunch we all sat around on the roof of our school.

"Hey Sasuke." Ino says leaning on my shoulder to get my attention.

"Hmm?" That's all she was going to get.

"I know we've all seen you during the time when you were getting home schooled, but why did you wait so long to come back." I stopped shoveling food into my mouth and looked at her. Everyone else was staring at me. Naruto was the only one who didn't look interested, but I knew he was only acting like he didn't want to know.

"I don't see why its so important, I had to deal with something, that's all." I continued eating.

"What did you have to deal with?"

"Nothing." I sigh trying my best to ignore the stupid questions.

"But if it was nothing then why didn't you come back sooner?"

"I didn't want to."

"Your brother wouldn't allow that though."

"But he did."

"There has to be another reason." There isn't really a reason to why I didn't come back, I just didn't want to and I liked being home schooled so Itachi let me do it for a little while longer.

I take a sip of my water and look over at Ino. I take a deep breath through my nose and spit out my water in her face leaving her and everyone else completely speechless.

"Shut up." I really hate it when people try to play 20 questions with me when I don't want to. Everyone was trying to hide their laughter, some failing (Naruto and Kiba).

"You ready?" Sakura comes up to me smiling.

"Ya, I gotta call Itachi though, hold on one second." I pull out my phone and call my brother.

"Sasuke?"

"Hey, Itachi, I am going to hang out with a friend after school today."

"Oh, okay."

"Bye-"

"Wait Sasuke!"

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell them you are gay?" I could hear him holding back a laugh.

"Goodbye Itachi." I hung up the call and put the phone in my pocket.

"You're gay?!" Sakura shouts. My eyes widen and I put my hand over her mouth.

"Not so loud!"

"So you are gay?!" She lowers her voice.

"Whoa what? No." Did I reply to quickly?

"Okay, suuure you aren't." She winked at me.

"Whatever, let's go." I say as I start to walk out of the classroom when Naruto says something.

"Sakura!"

"Huh? Yeah Naruto?"

"Do you want to walk home with me today?"

"Sorry dobe, she's walking with me." I wrap my arm around her neck and walk out of the classroom grinning.

"Did you do that to make him angry?"

"Pretty much." I smirk as we leave the school grounds. I take my arm off of her and I could see the slight disappointment in her eyes.

"How many of our friends did you actually see over your five years away?"

I look at her thinking for a second. "Everyone I think."

"Really?" She raised he eyebrows and crossed her arms. "I wouldn't of guessed that anyone would have visited you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing." She laughs.

I glare at her and she elbows my arm harshly.

"Oh, put that glare away Mr. Grumpy Pants, I was only joking."

I shove my hands in my pockets and look to the ground.

"You know, I really think Naruto was happy to see you."

My eyes widen slightly and I look up to her then I quickly look away when I see her smirk.

"You seem happy about that."

Don't reply to that Sasuke, it's a trick question.

"Well, when he saw you and he was speechless, he was smiling when we sat down too."

"He always smiles."

She sighs crossing her arms. "Must you take the joy out of everything."

I shrug ignoring her comment.

When we finally arrived at the ice cream shop we both got a cone and she paid since she insisted. When we got our cones we went to the park that wasn't to far from the ice cream parlor. Sakura skipped over to a swing happily and plopped down on it, causing it to break and her face falls into her ice cream (1). I couldn't help but somewhat laugh when she turned around to look at me with a pouty face and vanilla ice cream on her nose. Of course I couldn't just leave her there so I walk over and help her up handing her a napkin I grabbed at the ice cream parlor. She wipes off her nose.

She walks to another swing and slowly sits on it, making sure it won't break too. I then claimed the one next to her with a slight smile on my face. We sat there in silence as we ate our ice cream cones, both content with just being in each other's presence not needing to talk... at the moment. When we both finished our cones I looked at her waiting for her to speak. She always brought me here to talk.

"What?" She questioned why I was looking at her.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Just because I bring you here doesn't mean I wanna talk or anything." I just looked at her in silence until she finally gave in. "Fine, I do want to talk about something."

I say nothing.

"You looked really spaced out today, are you alright."

"I always look like that."

"No I mean you were even more spaced out than normal. Every time I looked to you, you were looking out the window like a space cadet or something you also kept rubbing your face. What were you thinking about?"

You remember that time when Sasuke was looking out the window? Well since he already knew what the teachers were teaching, he decided to not pay attention. But each time he spaced out, he started thinking about none other than a certain blonde boy, followed by some random thought, but then back to the blonde.

"Nothing really." I won't tell her what I was thinking about. She would take never let it go.

"Sasuke."

I look at her not saying anything. She thought I was lying, which I was, but she didn't need to know that.

"I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

I stay silent for a moment trying to think about how I'm going to say it. "What is the deal with everyone?"

I looked over to her, her confusion written all over her face so I decide to elaborate.

"Whenever I looked to someone they were always looking at a certain someone, what's going on?"

Sakura smirks and crosses her arms. "I'll tell you, but..."

Oh great, when she says that it's never good. "But?"

"You have to tell me what you were thinking about in school today." Do I really need to know that badly? No. But did I want to know for some reason? Yes. Dammit Sakura.

"Fine." I look down to the ground. "I was thinking about ..."

"Sorry what's that? I didn't catch the last part." She leaned closer cupping a hand around her ear.

"Nar..."

"Speak up Sasuke." She leaned back in her swing glaring at me.

"I was thinking about Naruto dammit!"

"Wha-" She gawks at me, but then she gets a playful smirk on her face. "You suuure you're not gay?" I look at her wide eyed.

"No." I glare at her, then push her arm a little when her smirk becomes wicked. "Okay, fine, you caught me, I'm gay, happy now?"

"I already knew," I glare at her. "I just wanted you to finally admit it to me." She crosses her arms in victory and my glare intensified. It's official, I hate her.

"Okay, since you played along I'll tell you what you want to know."

I continue to glare at her.

"You know Gaara, right?"

"Mhmm."

"Well, he likes Naruto, Naruto likes me, Neji likes Gaara and Tenten, Tenten likes Choji, Lee likes Neji and Tenten, Ino likes you, Choji likes Ino, Kiba likes Hinata, Hinata likes Gaara, oh and Kakashi and Iruka like each other but they don't know the other one likes them, and lastly, you like Naruto."

My heart skips a beat and I lose my cool for a second before composing myself again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Judging by your reaction I'd say it's true."

It is absolutely not true! I don't like that dobe at all. "No, it's not, so stop getting a wild imagination and get back to reality."

"I can tell that you have feelings for him Sasuke."

Silence.

"Why can't you just admit it to yourself."

Silence again.

"I just want you to be happy."

You guessed it, silence.

"I could help you if you wanted."

"I don't need your help."

"I just want to make it so you stop being so emotionless all the time, and I thought that if you were to get the one you love then you would be happier."

Love? I don't love him. "I don't love him, I like him and that's it." Wait, did I just- crap.

Sakura smirks and leans closer to me. "What was that? I don't think I heard you."

"I'm not saying it again, you heard me the first time."

"I know, can I just say one thing?"

"No."

"Oh well, I told you so." She does a little mini victory dance.

"Okay, shut up." Damn girls and their trickery. I must be really out of it to fall for a stupid thing like that.

"I'm glad you actually like someone, it just means you are more human than we all thought."

"I swear if you tell anyone Sakura."

"It's fine Sasuke, I won't say anything, I swear."

"Hn."

"We should get going." Sakura gets up and I do the same. I shove my hands in my pockets and look at the ground.

Before we get very far I accidentally bump into someone. I look up to see a freakishly pale man with long black hair and creepy yellow eyes that resembled a snake, it looked as if he had on purple eyeliner too. (2)

"I'm sorry." The man said, not really sounding to sorry, he actually sounded pretty suspicious.

I just glare at him and quickly walk away. I glance back to see him licking his lips in a really creepy way. I definitely don't want to run into him again anytime soon.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked still staring at him.

"I'm not sure."

"Well he's really weird." She shivers and looks back to me.

"Yeah."

"What are you doing after school tomorrow?"

"Work."

"Aw man, I wanted you to help me with my English work."

"Come to my work around four, I should be done then."

"Alright." She smiles looking over to me. We stop when we both realize where we are.

"Right, so I'll see you later then." I turn around and walk up to my house.

"Right." I could hear her footsteps slowly trailing away as I got to my front door.

"I'm home!" I shout so Itachi could hear as I set my bag down and hang my jacket on the hanger.

No answer, he must be asleep already. I guess it is already ten. I look down by my feet and see Itachi's shoes so he's definitely here. I lock the door and walk into the kitchen opening the fridge and grab a bottle of water. I make my way to the living room to see Itachi on the phone with his back to me.

"Yes, I know that already. I told you not to worry about it alright. Yeah, yeah," Itachi stops talking and turns to me, slightly smiles then goes back to his call. "hey I'll talk to you tomorrow, Sasuke's home." I could hear muffled yells as Itachi hung up the phone and looked at me.

"How was your first day of school?" He shoves his phone in his pocket taking a seat on the couch.

"He didn't seem to pleased about you hanging up." I take a seat on the chair next to him.

"Oh him? It's fine trust me. He'll get over it by tomorrow, so tell me, any new cute boys that you have your eyes on?" He leans towards me excitedly.

"Hn." I get up and shove my hands in my pockets getting ready to retreat to my room. "Same old, same old."

"Aw what a bummer." He leans back in his seat and sighs.

"I'm going to bed now, I'm busy tomorrow."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I head back to my room and close the door behind me. I fell onto my bed trying to fall asleep. Easier said than done. Why must my mind wake up when I want to sleep, but once my mind was done recapping today's events I could finally get some well deserved rest.

* * *

**(1)** I saw this on a video and I thought it was really funny so I had to put in here. xD

**(2)** You all know who this is and I have some plans for him in the future. ^-^


	3. Chapter 2: Orochimaru What?

**Chapter 2: Orochimaru What?!**

"Sasuke there is someone is here." Karin says from behind the counter.

I walk out from the back of the cafe and see someone sitting down at a table in the corner. Great, look who's on time. I take my time to slowly get over to his table, but sadly no matter how slow I was, I still had to serve him.

"Sasuke, fancy meeting you here." Kakashi smirks from behind his mask. I glare at him and pull out my tablet and pen.

"What do you want?"

"Now, now Sasuke there's no need for that tone."

I continue to glare at him until Asuma decides to speak up, I hadn't even noticed him sitting on the other side of Kakashi.

"Kakashi, stop tormenting the poor kid, you come here everyday so you knew he'd be here."

"True enough, so Sasuke how about it?"

"What?"

"Why not have a seat with us and have a chat, there are some things I want to talk to you about."

"Sorry Kakashi, I actually have to work today, so if you'd be so kind as to give me your orders."

"A few minutes won't hurt." Kakashi patted the seat next to him closing his visible eye as he smiles. "Have a seat."

"I have other customers waiting on me, I'll be back when you have decided." I walk over to a different customer and take their order, then to another, and another, and another, until Kakashi was the last one left.

"Back so soon Sasuke, I'm glad."

"Just tell me what you want already." I glance back to the clock on the wall, only ten more minutes.

"I'll have a cheeseburger." Asuma says.

"How about, hmm," He puts a hand on his chin as if he was making some life threatening decision. "I'm not sure, how about you have a seat next to me and help me decide."

"Two cheeseburgers it is then." I scratch down their order and head back to the counter and hand the chef their order. I look over to the clock one last time and sigh with relief. Five minutes left. I head to the back and take off my work shirt and slip on my other one. I take a seat on the bench and change my shoes, and when I was done with that it was four o'clock.

"I'm off now." I say as I head towards the door. Karin looks at me clearly saddened by me leaving.

"You could always stay longer if you wan-" The door opens interrupting her sentence.

"Sasuke." Sakura cheers happily as she hugs me tightly before letting go. I could tell Karin was getting pissed so I chose to put my arm around Sakura's shoulder and smirk back to Karin.

"See you next time." I do a half wave and leave the cafe. Halfway to my house Sakura finally decides to say something.

"You really like to irritate people, don't you?"

"Hn." Of course I do, it's entertaining.

"Well whatever, I just really need your help to study." Before we knew it we were in front of my house. I walked in and Sakura followed right behind.

"I'm home." I hang my coat up and take my shoes off heading back to my room. Sakura claims my bed before I could get a chance to get to it, so I had to sit on my desk chair right next to my bed.

"Well." I say as I wait for her to do something, but she just sits there, doing nothing. I sigh and lean forward glaring at her. "Sakura." She opens one of her eyes and looks at me smiling.

"Yeah?"

"I thought you wanted help studying."

"Oh that, I didn't really need any help, I just wanted to hang out with you since you never let me come over without a reason." I glare at her and lean back in the chair again. I guess it won't hurt, it's not like I have anything better to do.

I don't bother responding to her, and she knows I won't. Most of our hang out time consists of serious talk, nothing, video games, food, and the occasional Itachi every once in a while.

He never fails to amaze me with his timing. He always pops in on me and my friends on the worst times. Like when I had Shikamaru over for the first time. We were both laying down on the living room floor and I decided to get up but I tripped and fell onto Shikamaru. Itachi walked in soon after I fell and it probably looked like I was trying to rape Shikamaru because Itachi ran over to us and ripped me off of Shikamaru. Itachi sure didn't let that one down for a long time.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"You like Naruto right?" I look over to her a little confused.

"Yeah I guess."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you like him of all people? I thought you hated each other." Sakura sits up and leans against the wall. I remain silent or a little while to think before I speak.

"I don't know."

"Huh? How do you not know?"

"I really don't feel like explaining why I like him, that's why."

"Come on Sasuke, I need to know."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your best friend, that's why." She huffs and crosses her arms glaring at me. I sigh and close my eyes crossing my arm behind my head.

"Because he is so different, he always surprises me and I can never tell what he is thinking or what he is going to do. He isn't afraid to tell me what he feels about me. He can draw people in and become friends with them no matter who they are. He is just ... I don't know, calming." I open my eyes and look at Sakura who was smiling. I glare at her and look away slightly blushing.

"I didn't realize you liked him so much." She sits at the end of the bed and puts her hands on her knees.

"Shut up, this is why I never tell you anything."

"Aww, Sasuke's got a crush, Sasuke's got a crush." And of course, Itachi walks in.

"What?" We both look back to my brother who was standing in the doorway. "Sasuke, is this true?" I look away and glare at Sakura who was smirking at me. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought you could tell me anything."

"Well I'm going to go now." Sakura smiles and tried to leave but I grab her sleeve glaring at her with my you-got-me-into-this-mess-so-you-aren't-leaving-now look making her sit back down.

"Well," Itachi comes over and sits on my bed next to Sakura. We both just look at him waiting for him to continue. "who is it?"

"Naruto." I look to Sakura then back to my now shocked brother.

"Uzumaki?" Itachi gawks. "The cute little blonde boy with the whisker things on his cheeks?"

"Ya that's him."

"I knew it!" Itachi yells like a teenage girl. "I knew you liked him."

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Just by the way he looked at him when whiskers was over here, and Sasuke never left him alone either."

"I never left him alone because if you ever got to him you would corrupt his mind even more than it is now."

"Aww, come on now that's no way to talk to your older brother that cares so much about you."

I sigh and cross my arms behind my head.

"Did Sasuke ever talk about him?" Sakura eagerly looked to my brother.

"All the time! Whenever I asked him what he was thinking about it almost always had to do with him, but it wasn't always good thoughts he was thinking." Itachi pauses and put a hand on his chin leaving Sakura confused. "He was planning on how to kill him once." Itachi sighs and I smirk remembering my little plot. "He also thought of ways to sabotage him any way possible, now that I think about it Sasuke never thought good thought about him." Itachi laughs standing up and walking to the door. "Well you two have fun." He turns to leave. "And Sasuke." I look back to him. "Good luck on Naruto." He gave a double thumbs up with a huge grin and left.

"Right." I sigh and look at Sakura who was grinning victoriously.

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Why should I thank you?"

"Because now you don't have to hide that you're gay anymore."

"I never hid that I was gay, Itachi always knew."

"Well now you can go tell everyone in school."

"Not happening."

"Why not?"

"Because if they want to know they can ask themselves, I'm not going to go around telling everyone about myself just because you told me to."

"Well everyone deserves to know."

"They don't need to know, they can find out on their own."

"Fine." Sakura huffs crossing her arms and glaring at me. Does she really think her glare affects me in the slightest way?

"Oh, I just remembered!"

"Hmm?"

"I'm having a party tomorrow and you should come."

"Can't"

"Wha- why not?"

"I'm busy."

"Sasuke Uchiha, I know you are not busy tomorrow."

"I am."

"What are you doing then?"

"I have to go to Itachi's work and help him out."

"With?"

"I don't know, work stuff."

"Fine, but if you finish early you better high tail it over to my party."

"Hn."

"I have to go now, my parents will throw a fit if I don't get back soon." She got up and started out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow at my party." She closes the door leaving before I could say anything. Great.

"Come on Itachi we are going to be late."

"Sorry, sorry." Itachi runs out the door and gets in his car with me already in the front seat. The whole ride to his work was pretty quiet. Neither of us are morning people so we almost never talk unless we have to. I looked out the window and to my surprise I see Naruto walking on the street. My eyes follow him as we pass him. Just as we pulled past him he looked up and saw me staring at him so I quickly look away.

"We're here." Itachi pulls into a parking lot just a little bit passed where I saw Naruto walking. Get out of the car and run into the building before Naruto sees. I quickly get out of the car and close the door walking over to Itachi. I look over my shoulder and see Naruto looking over at me so I open the door and go in as soon as possible.

When I get inside I see a bunch of people running around, some talking to clients, others on computers or on the phone, some freaking out, and there is one person in the corner asleep. You see, my brother is a manga editor, and I have to help Itachi with his papers. Every once in a while Itachi gets overwhelmed by the amount of papers in his office that he has to take care of that I have to come and help him.

We walk down the hall and into Itachi's office. The papers were cluttered all over in non organized piles.

"Itachi."

"Yeah?" He looks over to me smiling.

"This is the worst it's ever been."

"I know, they just kept coming and I couldn't keep up." He sits at his desk and starts working. "Can you take these to Mr. Smith?" He hands me a pile of papers and I take them. I was about to leave when he called my name. "Oh, and takes these to Mrs. Shigure, and these to Mr. O." Mr. O? I take the papers and walk back to the door.

"Where is Mr. O's office?"

"Huh?" Itachi turns around. "Oh, I've never sent you to him before, have I? Well drop off Mr. Smith's and Mrs. Shigure's papers first, Mr. O's office is right at the end of the hall after her room." He turns back around and continues working.

I close the door and make my way down the hall to Mr. Smith's office.

"Mr. Smith." I knock on the door and he answers almost immediately.

"Ye-" He pauses and looks down a little bit. "Oh, Sasuke, how are you?" He crosses him arms and smiles.

"Pretty good, I have papers from my brother." I hand them to him and he smiles happily taking them. "I'll talk to you soon, but right now I have to go to Mrs. Shigure's and Mr. O's office." As soon as I said Mr. O's office, Mr. Smith got a worried expression on his face.

"How about I take care of those for you." He offers a hand for the papers.

"It's alright, thanks anyway." I slightly smile and turn away with a small wave. Why was he worried when I said Mr. O? He must be some weirdo or something. I walk over to Mrs. Shigure's office and knock waiting for her to open the door.

"Oh, why hello Sasuke." She smiles. "Is Itachi finally getting the papers around?" She laughs as I nod smiling and handing her the stack of papers. "He sure is lazy a lot of the time, it's a good thing you are here. He seems to focus most when you are here."

"I'll make sure he finishes everything today before I leave." I smile and turn to leave.

"I'll see you around Sasuke." I wave and continue down the hall. The hall was cluttered with boxes and old papers. One of the ceiling lights flickered making it dark for a couple of seconds, then back to normal. I looked up at the door in front of me. There was a little sign that said Mr. Orochimaru." I knock on the door and wait for a response, but there wasn't one so I knocked again, and again, and one last time before I gave up and just opened to door on my own.

"Sorry for the intrusion." I walk into the office and look around noticing how neat his office is, then I noticed no one was in there. Well I could just leave it on his desk with a note. I walk over to his desk and put the papers on his desk. I grab a pencil and scribble down on a sticky note that they are the papers from Itachi. As soon as I set the pencil back where it was the door opened. I stood where I was completely shocked to see the creepy pale snake man. Now I understand why Mr. Smith was worried.

"My, my what a nice surprise." Orochimaru smiled. "I believe I've met you before." He steps a little closer and I step back.

"Yeah, in the park."

"We didn't get to formally introduce ourselves," He steps forward. "I'm Orochimaru."

"Sasuke," I pause and narrow my eyes when he licked his lips. "Uchiha." When I say my last name Orochimaru grins and it starts to creep me out. "I'll see you some other time." I start to walk past him but he grabs my arm making my heart beat a little faster. Just remain calm. I glare up to him as he smirks down to me.

"Why must you leave so fast, you just got here." I jerk out of his grip still glaring.

"My brother needs my help, I will see you some other time." I leave as quickly as I could closing the door behind me. I heard him open the door and I could feel his devious smirk on me. I walk as fast as I could to Itachi's office, but before I could open the door someone stopped me.

"Um, excuse me, Sasuke?" I turn around and run a hand through my hair still trying to redeem my cool after that little field trip.

"Yes?"

"Will you please give these to Mr. Uchiha for me?" She had three medium sized boxes on a cart that she wheeled over to me.

"Of course." I grab the cart and smile as she leaves nodding her thanks. I open the door and wheel the boxes into the office.

"You have some boxes Itachi." I look up to see Itachi talking to someone he was really familiar, I think he has been over to our house once before.

"Oh, Sasuke you remember Kisame, right."

"Yeah."

"Right, well I guess I don't need to introduce you two then." Itachi smiles and looks to Kisame.

"I'll see you sometime, Sasuke will probably beat you if you don't get to work now." Kisame stopped leaning on the desk and walked out of the door.

"Please tell me you were actually working and not slacking off the whole time I was gone."

"I was, don't worry." Itachi laughs and turns to his desk to point to a giant pile of papers. "See." I slightly smile and walk over to the papers and grab them all.

"I'll deliver these, keep it up." I leave and deliver all of the papers. As I was walking around giving out the papers, some people would stop me to talk for a little while. Almost everyone in this office knows me cause I have been coming here ever since Itachi got the job, and since I'm never here they always stop me whenever they see me.

"Sasuke." I turn around to see an older lady walking towards me.

"Miss Shihoin, it's nice to see you again."

"Same goes to you, you sure have grown quite a bit. I bet you have all the girls fawning over you."

"Not really." I shrug moving the papers the my side.

"Oh right, right you don't like girls." She chuckles a little bit as I smile. "Well, do you have anyone you like?"

"Not really."

"I see, so who is it?"

"Just some guy in my grade, no one you know."

"Would it happen to be Naruto Uzumaki?" I look at her confused.

"How do you know him?"

"Itachi was talking to me about you not to long ago and he mentioned it." I narrow my eyes glaring a little. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone else, and even if I did no one would really care." She walked past me and patted my shoulder laughing. "I'll see you next month."

I sigh and finish handing all the papers that Itachi had done so I walk back to Itachi's office and sit on a chair in the corner.

"I see you told Miss Shihoin about Naruto." Itachi stops writing but doesn't look up. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you." I could hear the sigh of relief as he continued to write.

"You're not mad?"

"Did you want me to be?"

"No! I just thought you would be, that's all.

"Well, just don't tell anyone else." I sigh.

"I didn't mean to tell her, it just slipped out, honest!"

"It's fine Itachi." He was about to say something again as someone knocked on the door stopping his sentence. "Come in." The door opens and in pokes a head I really was hoping not to see again. "Mr. O, what brings you here?" 

"Would you mind if I borrowed Sasuke from you for a little while?"

"Uh," Itachi looked at me then to Orochimaru. Yes! Yes he would care! I'm not going. Itachi would never let him take- "Alright, just don't be to long." Itachi vaguely smiles. Traitor! How could you let him of all people take your little brother away from you? Fine whatever, I'm an Uchiha, I can do this. I get up and walk out the door glancing back over my shoulder once more to see Itachi working again. As soon as he closes the door I look at him.

"Why did you want me?"

"I need your help."

Silence.

"You see, I need someone to come with me to this store."

A store? Seriously?

"I need some stuff and it might take me awhile if I went alone."

He must be up to something. We walk out the door and I stop dead in my tracks and glare at him.

"What is it boy?"

"I don't want to help you, sorry."

"Sorry, but you have no choice." Orochimaru smirked and grabbed my arm as tight as possible. He sure had some power in him even if he didn't look like he did. I cringe clenching my jaw and try to pull away. "Will you stop resisting?" I look up to Orochimaru and glare at him with my are-you-kidding-me look. I then look behind Orochimaru to see Naruto stop running and look at us. When he saw Orochimaru was gripping my arm hard enough to break it he started to glare. I was so fascinated by him that Orochimaru took advantage of it and threw me into his car.

"Shit." I grab my head where it hit something hard. He then closed the door and got in on the other side and started it up. He speeds out of the lot and passes a pissed off Naruto. I don't know why he looks so mad, it's not like he was the one who got hurt. I look down on my arm and see a bruise already starting to form. Dammit. I lightly grab my arm and stare out the window. Wait. My eyes widen a little. Did Naruto ... actually care about me? I smirk to myself.

The ride took longer than I expected. When we finally got to the store I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and looked to see who it was. Sakura. Ugh, I told her I was busy today. I unlock my phone and read her text.

**From: Sakura**

**Sasuke! Are you alright? Naruto came running back to my house just now all worried about you saying you got kidnapped or something. Please tell me everything is alright, Naruto won't shut up about it.**

I smirk and walk thought the isles with Orochimaru.

**To: Sakura**

**I'm fine, it's just a misunderstanding. Tell the dobe that I'm flattered that he was worried about me and all but he doesn't need to do that.**

I lock my phone again and put it back in my pocket. Orochimaru looks back to me with an evil grin.

"What do you need?"

"I made a list, here." He hands me a long list of useless items. I turn and start looking for them. I quickly grab all the items. I go and pick up those items and bring them back to Orochimaru shoving the list in my pocket.

"We done now?"

"Yes, I just have to buy this and we can go back." We go to the checkout and buy all the items then we slowly make our way back to the car. When we got to the office it was almost time for Itachi to leave. I get out of Orochimaru's car and close the door.

"Sasuke." Orochimaru says closing his door slowly making his way around the back of his car and stopping right next to me.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about that."

"About what?"

"That bruise on your arm."

"Oh," Something tells me he wasn't really sorry at all, but I choose to just go along with it. "it's fine, it doesn't hurt."

"That's good." He slowly puts his hand on the bruise looking at it. I carefully watch his every move, not knowing what he would do next. "Sasuke." Orochimaru grins licking his lips creepily.

"Yeah?" I try to back up but the car was in my way. Shit.

"You have something on your cheek." He moves his hand up to my cheek and brushes whatever it was away, but then he leaves is hand there.

What is he doing?

He steps closer.

That's close enough.

He leans closer to me.

Get. Away.

A little closer.

I try and push him away but he overpowers me and leans closer. I turn my head away from him but his hand on my cheek stops me and turns me back. I try to move my legs but he has them pushed back to the car unable to move. Dammit. Get away you old freak!

He leans in the last bit planting his disgusting old man lips on mine. I try elbowing him and it actually works making him stumble back a little but he is right back to me so I decide to bit his lips as hard as I could. He falls back bringing a hand up to his mouth with a smirk (1).

"What the hell are you doing!" I sputter as I wipe away the blood from my face.

"Getting a taste." His smirk makes me sick to my stomach.

"Whatever, don't come near me again, you're old and creepy." I walk past him and storm into the office. Everyone looks at me surprised that I came in so suddenly. I was looking at the ground so I bump into someone, they grab my shoulders and I glare up at the person who was grabbing me.

"Sasuke? I was just on my way out." Itachi said smiling, but his smile fades when he sees my glare. "Let's go, you can talk to me in the car."

The whole way home I complained about Orochimaru and how he was so stupid. How I wanted nothing to do with him and how I didn't want him coming twenty feet near me. Itachi listened to me without interrupting once and he was a little surprised when I told him he kissed me. When we got home I got out of the car and looked to Itachi.

"I'm going to Sakura's party, I'll be back later."

"Alright." Itachi sighs. "Be careful."

"Yeah, yeah."

**(1) **I feel really evil right now ... I also feel bad for putting Sasuke through this ... I think Sasuke would have killed Orochimaru for that if he could have.


	4. Chapter 3: Parties

I hope I'm doing a good job on this xD. I also can't wait to show you guys chapter four :3 ... I have up to chapter 7 done right now and im working on 8 xD I'm really far ahead. It just means that I won't have to put this Fanfiction on hold any time soon which is good news xD.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Parties**

I walk up Sakura's driveway and stare at the door, still questioning why I decided to come here. I lean against the fence and take a deep breath trying to forget what happened today. I turn around and put my elbows on the railing closing my eyes.

Maybe I should go home, I don't feel like being around anyone right now. No, I came all this way, I am going in.

I turn around really fast about to knock, but there was a problem, Sakura was standing in the doorway with a look of happy confusion on her face.

"Sasuke, I knew you would make it!" She jumps over to me and drags me inside. I look at her then at my surroundings. I sure haven't been here in a long time. I smirk and lean against the wall.

"Why are you smirking?" Sakura asks.

"I just haven't been here in forever, but" I look at her. "I really don't think I should be here."

"What? Why not?"

"I just ... you remember that pale guy we ran into in the park?"

"Yeah." She got a serious look on her face.

"Well he works with-" I was interrupted by Kiba coming around the corner in a poncho with bunny ears on its hood.

"Sasuke?" Kiba's grin grew. "I didn't know you were coming." He looked to Sakura. "Naruto and Choji are having an eating contest so we might not have any food soon." He looked back to me. "Come on Sasuke, everything is just getting started." Kiba motioned for me to follow as he went back into the living room. Sakura smirked and handed me something. I took it and looked at it and immediately tried to give it back but she refused.

"Take it."

"No, put it on."

"I'm not going to wear a bunny poncho thing."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm leaving so take it."

"If you don't wear it I'll tell everyone you like Naruto." Sakura whispers in my ear backing up and smirking. I glare at her.

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" She has a point, she definitely would tell everyone. Dammit. I took my shoes off and put the poncho on crossing my arms and glaring at her.

"Aww you look so cute." She clapped her hands together and laughed. That didn't last long before she was serious again. "Now what were you telling me about Mr. Creepy?"

"Nothing," I walk past her. "let's go." We walk into the living room where everyone resided.

"Looks like you made it Sasuke." Shikamaru came up next to me looking at the idiots who were playing twister. Neji and Gaara were the ones playing right now.

"I wasn't going to come."

"Why?"

"Tired."

"I know the feeling."

"Of course you would know the feeling, you sleep more than a cat." I smile and so does Shikamaru.

"Everything else is so tiresome." Shikamaru walks over to the couch and I follow, claiming a seat next to him. I look back to see Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino talking next to Naruto and Choji who were still engulfing food like their life depended on it.

"What happened to your arm?" I look over from Sakura to Shikamaru who was looking at my arm that had the gigantic bruise on it. It got worse. Dammit this sucks.

"Someone pushed me into a corner of a wall when they were running." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes on the bruise but he just shrugged.

"You should probably be more careful."

"Thanks for the advice." I say sarcastically.

I look over at Naruto real quick but then back to Neji and Gaara, they were still going. They were in a really weird position too. Finally Gaara fell and Neji won. Everyone started laughing and Neji helped Gaara up.

"Neji moves on to the final rounds, who is next?" Sakura says writing Neji's name on a white board right next to Lee and Naruto's.

"Me, me!" Lee shot up excitedly.

"You are already in the finals Lee."

"But."

"No, sit."

Lee sat back down sighing.

"Kiba, how about you." Sakura says.

"Alright!" Kiba stood up and walked to the mat.

"Aaaand how aboooout ..." She looked around the room. "Sasuke." I look up at her giving her my not-happening look and she returns with her do-it-or-else look. Everyone was quiet and glancing between Sakura and myself, who were having a staring contest. Naruto and Choji look up.

"Sasuke's here?" Naruto says looking around and when he finally saw me he smiled his signature smile that made everyone like him. I stand up and stretch my arms up then back a little making my shirt go up a little in the front. I knew you could see my stomach because I could hear Ino talking about it. I walked over to Kiba and he smirked.

"I'm not goin' to go lose."

"Hn, we'll see."

"Ready you two?" Sakura smirks.

"Yeah."

"Alright, Kiba, foot red." Kiba stood on a red. "Sasuke, hand yellow." I bent down and put my hand on a yellow. "Kiba, foot yellow. Sasuke, foot green. Kiba, hand blue." This game lasted pretty long. We were in some interesting stances that made everyone laugh, but right now I was hovering overtop Kiba and he was doing the crab. He was struggling to stay in position but when Sakura told him to move his hand he lost his balance and fell making me fall on top of him. I pushed up off of Kiba who was laughing and I stood up helping Kiba up.

"You're good Uchiha, I was wrong about you." Kiba patted my back and took a seat next to Naruto who moved over to the couch in the middle of our game to watch. I claimed my old seat next to Shikamaru and crossed my arms behind my head.

"Naruto and Neji." Sakura said happily. They both smirk and walk to the center.

"Watch how it's done ladies and gents, because I am about to show you how it's done." It felt as if he was aiming that sentence to me so I scoff and smirk waiting for him to make a fool of himself. But he is in the top four so he must be pretty good.

During Naruto's game he didn't slip or almost lose his balance once, he was totally the opposite of his normal self. He was in his own little zone. I really didn't want to have to face him, but I might have to.

"Next is Sasuke and Lee."

"You better not lose Sasuke." Naruto threatened.

"Hn."

We get up and meet in the middle getting ready. Maybe I should purposely lose this so I won't have to do this again and I won't have to face Naruto. What was I thinking, I am Uchiha Sasuke, I will win this. I faltered many times but I caught myself. Lee and I were also a little to close for comfort, but it was alright since I beat him.

"The final match for tonight is Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke!" Everyone cheered and clapped. They act as if this is the coolest thing ever. "Please step forward and shake hands." I step to the center with Naruto. He offers his hand and I shake it, he pulls me closer and whispers.

"Don't think I'll let you win teme."

"As if I would lose, dobe." We back up and smirk.

We started off pretty good, but as time went on it got much worse. At first I was overtop of Naruto, but then somehow he got to be on top. I was in a very uncomfortable position to be in for a long time. My back was facing the ground and I was having a hard time from keeping my butt from touching the ground but also I didn't want to accidentally bump into Naruto. I shut my eyes as tight as possible when I shifted my hand a little bit, trying to make it a little easier on myself. Why does he get the easy position?

"Naruto, hand yellow." Naruto moved his hand to a yellow spot above my head. "Sasuke, foot blue." I move my foot to the blue spot but to do that I had to arch my back a little, getting dangerously close to Naruto. "Naruto, foot yellow." Naruto picked his foot up and started to move it, but it got caught on my pants making him lose is concentration and make us go tumbling down. He landed on my chest but he also elbowed my bruise pretty bad. Shit that hurt.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto laughed getting off and helping me up. I straightened out my clothes and looked to him.

"It's fine." I look over to Sakura who was covering her mouth in that way girl do when they see something really cute. I glare at her and take my seat.

"So," Kiba said getting Sakura's attention. "who won?"

"Sasuke obviously." She patted my shoulder leaning over me smiling.

"Hey Sakura, my parents told me to be home ten minutes ago, so I'm going to go now." Ino said walking to the door.

"Y-yeah, so am I." Hinata walks to Ino. "T-thanks for having me."

"Anytime." Sakura smiles as they leave.

"We have to go too, we all have school tomorrow you know." Kiba said as he, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, and Choji all stand up to leave.

"It was fun, we should do this again." Tenten said as she walked out the door.

"Yes! As Guy sensei always told me, Let your inner youth shine!" Lee shouted as he left.

"See you guys." Sakura closed the door as I walked up with Naruto following behind.

"I'm leaving now, my poncho is in the living room." I put my shoes on and grab the handle when Naruto says something.

"Mind if I tag along?" Naruto walks up and slides his shoes on as I open the door and step outside.

"Do as you please."

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Sakura happily chimes in, grabbing Naruto's arm and whispering something to him. I don't bother to wait, he can catch up.

"See you later Sakura." Naruto waves running up to me. It was dark out so it was pretty hard to see since my eyes weren't used to it yet, but they warmed up to the darkness quickly.

"So." Naruto says and I glance at him.

I stay silent waiting for him to continue.

"Uh,"

"What is it?"

"Well you see..."

"Just say it already."

"Sakura wanted me to ask you if you were ok and to find out what happened to ... uh, Mr. Creepy?"

"I'm fine, and nothing happened to Mr. Creepy himself."

"I know you didn't get that bruise by getting pushed into a wall, Sasuke."

Remain silent, maybe it will go away.

"It was from that guy earlier this afternoon, wasn't it?"

Ignore him.

"Sasuke please talk to me."

"It's none of your business."

"I see." Naruto looked away and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well I'll see you in school." He turned down a road and disappeared. Was that a little mean? No it's fine, he'll get over it by tomorrow.

"I'm home." I take my shoes off and glance into the kitchen to look at the clock. 12:23. Well I won't be getting much sleep tonight. I walk into my room and quickly get into bed. Today was too much.

"Just tell me already." Sakura persisted.

"No."

"Tell me about what happened with you and Mr. Creepy."

"Nope." I decided not to tell Sakura what happened between me and Orochimaru. It's not like she can stop it from happening.

She glares at me as I continue ignoring her question. I look at the door when someone walks through. It was Naruto. He's lucky our teacher is always late, or else he would be getting in trouble. He walks over to Kiba and sits down. I look away just before he nonchalantly looks back out me.

"Fine, but you're going to tell me sometime." She turns to Ino and starts talking. I look down at my pile of books resting my head on my intertwined figures as Kakashi walks into the room.

"Sorry about being late, class. Let's just get right into it." Kakashi faces us holding some papers. "I will be pairing you all up with somebody you will work well with."

"Why can't we pick our partners?" Naruto blurts out.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so, that's why." Naruto huffs in defeat and sits back in his chair with his arms crossed. "Alright, Sakura and Hinata, Ino and Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba, Shino and Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke, Sai and Neji, and Lee and Tenten."

"Wait, hold on a second." Naruto stands slamming his hands on his table. "Why do **I** have to work with **him**?"

"No complaining Naruto, just go."

"Fine." Once Naruto got up everyone else did too. Naruto walked over to me and dragged a desk next to mine and plopped down in it. Kakashi came around and gave everyone a paper.

"This is a simple group task, just find the answers in the book and answer the questions. I'll be at my desk if you need me, but do me a favor and don't need me I have important teacherly stuff to do." Kakashi sat at his desk and pulled out his book and started to read. Teacherly stuff my ass.

"Teacherly stuff huh." Naruto scoffs.

I glace at the paper pulling out my pencil from my pocket. I answer the first question right away, and the next, and the one after that.

"Whoa, wait I need to help too." Naruto pulls the paper over to him so he could see it.

"And get all the answers wrong, I'd rather not." I pull the paper back to my side and he glares at me.

"If I don't help then we'll get in trouble." He pulls it back again.

"And if you help we'll get a failing grade." I yank it back again and start writing, but then he pulls it away from me making me draw a long line on it. I glare at him in silence.

"I'm helping."

"I can fill this out and get it over with faster by myself." I try to pull it back but he holds onto it.

"He doesn't even check them so it's fine if we get some wrong."

"Just let go, Naruto."

"No." We both pull on it and rip it making a loud noise. The whole class, including Kakashi, look at us a little confused. We both look at each other then to the paper that was torn down the center.

"Uh, what is going on you two?" Kakashi puts his book on his lap to give us his full attention.

"He ripped our paper because he wanted to-" The phone rings interrupting Naruto's sentence.

"Hold that thought." Kakashi says turning around to answer the phone.

"Room 49. Yes, okay, uh-huh, of course, alright he'll be right down." Kakashi hung up the phone and turned to me. "Sasuke, the principle wants you." I could feel the entire class's stares boring into me like little lasers. I nod standing to leave but before I left Kakashi walked over to me and whispered to me.

"I think it would be wise of you to decline her." He backed up not making eye contact and went back to hi desk. "Back to work class." As I left the room I could hear Naruto complaining about not having a partner.

What does Tsunade want now? What would be so bad that Kakashi even told me to decline it? As I walk into the office I see a sliver haired boy, a little older than me. I ignore his obvious stare and head straight into the principles office. When I walk through the door she looks up a little surprised.

"What did you need me for?"

"Sasuke, have a seat." I walk over to a seat and sit down still staring at her. "I'm going to get right to it, I signed you up to be a helper."

I furrow my brows at the statement a little more than confused.

"Meaning, you will help one person that needs help, no matter what it is. Weither it be studying or some project they need help with, you will help them with it."

"No." I start to get up but she stops me.

"You will do this Sasuke, someone has already requested you." I look over my shoulder and glare at her.

"Who?"

"Kabuto Yakushi."

I continue to glare not willing to give in without a fight.

"He was the one sitting out in the waiting room."

Him? "What does he need help with, he looks like an upper-classmen so there isn't much I could do."

"He has had some trouble studying recently, so all you need to do is help him study."

"Why did you do this without my acknowledgement?"

"Because I knew you would refuse."

I sigh and face her.

"You will go to his house with him every Thursday starting this week."

"Wha-" She cuts me off.

"Kabuto come in here."

Kabuto walks in smiling. "Hello Tsunade, Sasuke."

"Sasuke, this is Kabuto, you two be nice to each other, now, get out of my office and back to class." We both were shooed out of her office and into the waiting room. I look over to Kabuto who was looking at me. I decide to ignore it and go back to class, but as I was walking I heard him coming up to me.

"Sasuke."

Say nothing to the creepy weirdo and he'll leave.

"Hey, Sasuke stop walking so fast."

Or he'll continue to annoy me. I slow down a little and he catches up to me. Only a little bit more and I'll be in Kakashi's room again.

"Sorry if this is a bother to you, but it's a huge help, so thanks."

"No problem." I grabs the handle and quickly step in. All the eyes on me once again, then a couple of people whispered, then stared again. I made my way to my desk next to Naruto who was ignoring the fact I returned.

"Hey dobe let me see the paper."

"Huh?" He looked up to me completely shocked that I was back, he really didn't notice I got back. "Oh, Sasuke." He looked back down to the paper and continued writing. "Hold on a sec, I'm almost done." He scratched down the rest of his answer and slid the paper over to me smiling proudly.

"What are you smiling like that for dobe?"

"Because I got them all right teme."

"We'll see about that." I look down to the paper and I saw Naruto's smile fade into nervousness out of the corner of my eye as I checked the answers. When I was done I leaned back in my seat sighing.

"Well?"

"Numbers one, two, three, five, eight, nine, ten, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, seventeen, nineteen, twenty, twenty two, twenty three and twenty four are all wrong."

"Aww man." Naruto put his elbows on the desk and rubbed his face in his palms of his hands before looking to me again. "Maybe I should've let you done it." He nervously scratches the back of his head and laughs. I look down to the paper again and looked at the answers.

"At least you tried, that's all that matters really." I look up at him to see his eyes widened and he stopped laughing and his hand was on his lap. "What?"

"Did ... did you just praise me?"

"Eh ... no you misheard me, I was just-"

"I guess I'll just try harder next time." I look at him to see him smiling his signature smile. Dammit why did it have to be him of all people? I look away, a little surprised by the feeling his smile gave me.

As soon as the bell rang I was out of there. I looked back to make sure no one was following me then I went through the door to the roof. I walk over to the railing and lean on it looking over the field where there were people in gym class right now. I really didn't feel like going to math so I decided to stay up here for a little while. I took a seat next to the fence and leaned my back against it closing my eyes. Before I knew it I was asleep.

Rude awakenings really suck. It's the end of the day so it was good timing, but I could have done without a downpour of ice cold rain. I quickly get up and run to the door stepping through and leaning against the door for a second, already dripping wet from that few seconds of running in the rain. This is just fantastic. My hair is ruined and I'm soaked from head to toe. I get over the fact that I'm soaked and walk down the stairs and to my locker. I put all my stuff in my locker and only grab my umbrella even though I'm already soaked. I walk to the front doors and I see Kiba and Naruto.

"Just run." Kiba says crossing his arms at his best friend.

"No, I don't want to get wet."

"Get over it, you should always bring an umbrella with you if you don't want to get wet."

"Well, where's your umbrella, we can share."

"I don't have one, I don't car if I get wet." Kiba grins at his friend who was giving him the are-you-kidding-me look. I walk over to the arguing duo and stop next to Naruto. Kiba looks at me making Naruto look back to see me.

"Whoa Sasuke what happened to you?" Kiba asks.

"Nothing, just caught in the rain." I look at Naruto and hold out my umbrella to him. "Here." Naruto looks down at it surprised then he shoves his hands in his pockets and looks away from me.

"No way am I sharing an umbrella with you teme."

"You don't have to, I was giving it to you dobe." I shove it in his arm and walk out of the doors, not giving him a chance to give it back to me.

"I'm home." I take off my shoes and put them by the heater so they would dry faster then I started stripping as I walked back to my room. I walked into my room and put on dry clothes then I went into the laundry room and threw the wet clothes in the washer. I walk into the hall and to the living room looking around for Itachi. "Itachi?"

No answer. Where the hell it he, he is always home before me. I walk into the kitchen and see a little note on the fridge.

_Hey Sasuke I won't be home until late tonight,_

_I forgot to tell you this morning, sorry. There_

_is some food in the fridge that you can make for_

_dinner when you get hungry. Don't lock the door_

_either. Again, sorry about not telling you this in_

_advance. Oh! And be careful, I don't want to_

_come home to a dead little brother, haha._

_-Love, Itachi_

I sigh and set the note down on the counter. Before I did anything else I froze dead in my tracks. Why was the door unlocked if Itachi wasn't here? Did he forget to lock it this morning? No, he wouldn't do that. Someone was here, or they are still here. I see something big and black move from the corner of my eye. Dammit I really wish I turned the light on right now.

I turn around slowly scanning the area. I back up into the living room, again, scanning the area. If I can get to my bedroom then I could grab my knife I kept in my desk. I walked down the hallway keeping an eye on my back but also being careful I don't run into the intruder. When I reach my room I quickly go in closing the door thinking I would be safe for now.

That thought sure as hell didn't last long before I was hit in the back of the head (with incredible force if I may add). I was sent flying and my hip hit the sharp edge of my desk. My force of hitting the desk made it hit the wall and make a couple things fall, crashing to the ground. I turn around just in time, the man was about to hit me again. I jump out of the way and trip over my feet hitting the middle of my back on something hard on my floor.

"Dammit." I whisper under my breath and stand up, only to be pushed back into the wall and hit in the gut. I stared coughing trying to catch my breath. I grab the guys shoulders and wham my head against his making him stumble back into my desk sending more things falling to their doom. I ran out of my room and into the kitchen grabbing a knife.

"You're a lot better than I thought." I glare and turned around.

"Who the hell are you, what do you want?" I ready my knife stepping back until I hit the counter.

"I just want to talk." He steps towards me holing his hands up in defeat.

"Just talk my ass."

"You startled me when we were in your room." The man smirked.

"Like hell I did, you were planning on taking me out in that one hit. You weren't planning on this happening so you are trying to act like it didn't happen."

"Damn," The man smirks crossing his arms. "He said you were feisty but I had no idea you were like this."

Silence.

"Look man it's nothing personal, I am just doing what the man with the money asked me to do, so if you would just come with me." He stepped closer and reached out to me so I jumped up kicking him in the jaw making him hit the wall.

"Like hell."

"That's it brat, now it's personal." The man jumped at me and punched me in the face making me hit the back of my head on the counter before I fell to the ground. He then pinned me to the ground taking the knife out of my hands a looked at it, smirked, then looked at me. Shit. He held the knife up a little more so I kicked him in the back pushing him into the knife making him cut his cheek. He falls off of me and I jump over top of him and started to the door, but he grabbed my ankle making me fall on my face.

"Not so fast you little pain in the ass." The man grabbed my arm pinning it behind my back. "You've made me angry, so now I have to make you pay." He took the bandana off from around his face and tied it around my mouth making me bite it. "Now you won't be heard if you scream."

Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit! I need to get out of here.

"Now be a good boy and don't move." He took the knife and brought it to arm, but I pushed up with all my power making him fall off of me, but in the progress he managed to cut both my arm and my cheek pretty badly. I cringed at the pain but ignored it as I stood up undoing the bandana and throwing it. I open the door and sprint out. I look down at my arm to see a good amount of blood flowing from it. Why did I have to grab the sharpest knife in the kitchen?

I leave my yard and run full speed to anywhere but there. I look down to see that I forgot my shoes, why am I thinking about that at a time like this? I hold the wound on my arm to try and stop blood flow but it doesn't really work. I really shouldn't have bothered changing, I'm soaked again. I look back to see if the man was following, he wasn't. I stop myself and stumble to a tree, holding onto it like my life depended on it. I look over because I heard laughing only to see Naruto and Kiba. Great. Why aren't they home yet? I look at Naruto once more before I stumble off the tree, almost falling on my face and continue on my way. I hold my arm again and lean forward a little to try and see better because my vision was starting to go blurry. I could hear a questionable Sasuke in the distance, but I think my mind was playing jokes on me. I trip on a rock and fall to my knees when I heard some foot steps coming up behind me I tried to get up but my arm failed me making me fall again.

Dammit Sasuke get up! With what little strength I had left I pulled myself up and grabbed to tree next to me. Wait, there wasn't a tree next to me just a minute ago, and since when were trees this warm and squishy? I slowly look up.

"N-Naruto?"

"Sasuke! It's going to be alright, we are taking you somewhere."

"You dobe ... I'm ... fine... It's just a minor headache." Before I knew it I blacked out (1).

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger xD.

**(1)** Well this didn't turn out exactly as I planned xD but I still think it turned out pretty decent.


	5. Chapter 4: Colds

I have to thank someone for a review (I don't know their name) xD. I don't know if they are going to read this but thanks for telling me those things. This person asked if I was going to explain why Sasuke insisted about not going back to school for five years. Yes there is a part in the next chapter where I explain it and give Sasuke's true reasoning for not going back :3.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Update on Friday**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Colds**

"He's waking up, someone go get Miss Haruno and Mr. Uchiha."

"Right away."

I slowly open my eyes and look around, the first thing I think when I could finally see is that there is to much white. I blink a couple times and look out the window, it's not raining anymore.

"Sasuke!" Before I could turn to see who it was, some pink thing clung itself to me. I look down to see Sakura clung around my chest then I look up and see Itachi smiling standing right behind her.

"What happened?"

"That's what we should be asking you!" Sakura pulls away and stares at me. I look at Itachi who was now sitting in a chair.

"I don't really remember." I close my eyes and think for a second. "All I remember is reading your note Itachi then getting attacked and then I ran out of the house and I was going to your house Sakura, but I passed out on the way and ... I guess I made it there." I look at her and when I see the confusion on her face I question if I actually made it there or not.

"You didn't make it to my house."

"Then what happened?"

"Hold on I'm going to go ask the nurses who brought you in." Sakura got up and walked out of my room leaving me and Itachi alone.

"You know I was joking about the dead little brother thing in my note." Itachi smiled

"Hn, Yeah sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad I have such a tough little brother."

"I could even take you." I smirk.

"Don't be getting cocky on me now." Itachi chuckles.

"I'm not being cocky if it's true."

"Hmm, I guess we'll just have to test that out one day."

"You're never going to guess it." Sakura says smirking as she walks into the room.

"Hmm."

"Guess." She urges.

"But you said I'll never guess it."

"Just guess." She glares.

"There are little children in the hall staring at us?"

"No."

"Yes there are." I nod to the door and she turns to see three little kids staring at us. She smiles at them and closes the door.

"Well, besides that, the person that brought you in here was Kiba."

"Why were you so happy then?"

"Becaaaaause, Naruto was with him, and Naruto was the one who carried you to here."

"Oh." I look at my hands that were on my lap.

"Oh? That's all? Just an 'Oh?'?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh! Sometimes you irritate me!" Sakura crosses her arms and glares at me, but I was to busy having a mental party in my head to notice. Naruto was the one who brought me here, at least now I know he doesn't hate me enough to let me dir in the middle of the street. I should probably thank him. No that would mean I have to bring it up, and then I'd have to admit that I knew he carried me into a hospital, like I was a useless little idiot. Nope, not happening.

"Sasuke are you even listening to me?" Sakura scolds.

"No." I look at her as emotionless as ever.

"That's it, I wish you would have died out there." She storms out of the room so I look to Itachi.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it." Itachi said.

"It's alright, she always says that kind of stuff, but then she apologizes for it next time she sees me. What was she talking about anyway?"

"Uh ... something about Naruto then something about love and friendship and ... uh ..."

"You weren't listening either, were you?"

"Not really." Itachi laughs standing up. "Well you're supposed to get out today since it was just a minor thing, so I'm going to go talk to the people and see if you can come home now."

xxxxxx

"Dammit, I just noticed this."

"What is it Sasuke?" Itachi opens the door and walks in, in front of me.

"That bastard cut my favorite shirt and made me bleed on it." I shut the door and look up a little surprised. Everything was clean again. I go to take my shoes off but then I remember I didn't have any on.

"I'm really tired so I'm going to bed." I go back into my room and fall onto my bed and having no problem falling asleep.

xxxxxx

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, apparently Sasuke Uchiha was almost killed yesterday or something."

"Did you see what happened to his arm?"

"Forget the arm! Did you see what happened to his face? His poor face."

Ever since I got into homeroom this is all I heard. Dammit I was getting so sick of it. Do they not realize I can hear them? And to top it all of I have a headache and I think I'm starting to get sick.

"Hey Sasuke, looks like you're the main attraction yet again." Ino says standing next to me.

"Hn."

"What did you do anyway?"

"Let's not have a repeat of what happened at lunch, okay?"

"I was just wondering." She sighs. "You can be so mean sometimes, you know that?" She goes and sits with Hinata and Choji.

"Does she not know how annoying she can be sometimes." Kiba says sitting next to me. I look over to him confused. How long has he been there?

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Kiba laughs leaning on the desk looking at me. Neither of us break eye contact until Shikamaru and Naruto come into our little bubble. Kiba looked a little peeved but soon got over it.

"Hey teme, feeling better?"

"Not in the slightest." I lean back in my seat and Naruto puts his elbows on my desk resting his head in his hands.

"You're right, you're a lot uglier than you normally are today."

"Hn."

"And you're even more pale than usual." Naruto furrowed his brows. "You didn't even do your duck butt hair today. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine-" I was cut off when a pair of lips touched mine. I looked forward and my eyes widened to the size of baseballs when I saw it was Naruto. Both of us backed away and started coughing like idiots.

"Oops sorry Naruto." Shikamaru turns around to see us both coughing. "Uh, what happened?" I look up and so does Naruto.

"You bumped me and made me kiss him!" Naruto blurted out. I looked at Naruto to see a blush on his face. Of course he would be blushing, it's embarrassing, I wouldn't be surprised if I was blushing.

"Sorry." Shikamaru chuckles and sits down behind me. Naruto follows him, still yelling at him as he placed himself next to him. I looked over to Kiba to see him glaring at Naruto.

"Sasuke!" I looked over to see Sakura nervously walking up to me. "I'm- I'm really sorry about saying that I wanted you to die." This got Naruto's and Kiba's attention.

"It's fine, I know you were just mad."

"Really, I'm so glad you aren't mad." She smiles and goes to her seat. I close my eyes and lay my head down on my desk. I feel really dizzy right now, I'm definitely getting sick.

"You alright Sasuke?" Kiba's voice sounded really far away as I picked up my head.

"Mhmm." The ball rings and everyone gets up and starts leaving. When almost everyone is out of the room I get up and practically fall over. This is disgraceful, an Uchiha cannot act like this in public. I took a deep breath and stood up grabbing my books and left the room. What do I have next? Gym, fantastic. I go down to the gym and stare at my locker for a couple seconds before opening it and changing. When I finish changing I go out to the gym and get in the attendance line.

"Good morning class how are all of you today." The teacher comes out of the locker room with clipboard in hand. He starts going down the line taking attendance.

"Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Choji, Sakura, Neji, Sai, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Gaara, Shino, Shikamaru, and last but not least Saaaasuke." The teacher looks at me and blinks a couple times. "Do you feel okay Sasuke?"

No, no I do not feel 'okay' I am about to throw up, I could pass out at any moment, my head is killing me, if I move at all I will most definitely stumble or fall, I've lost all feeling in my feet, everyone sounds like they are five miles away from me when they speak, I can't see clearly, but besides that I'm just fine and dandy.

"I'm okay."

"Alright, let's go outside everyone." Everyone runs our the doors to go outside, but I just stand there for a second before I walk out the doors. I must look terrible if everyone is asking me if I'm okay. I walk out the gm doors and see Sakura standing there with Kiba and Naruto.

"There he is." Sakura cheers.

"Sasuke come on." Both Kiba and Naruto say at the same time. I walk up to them, but keep walking past them.

"Hey." Sakura says walking up to me.

"What, I'm coming just give me a minutes." We walk though the doors and start to go up the stairs, but when I got to the stair I thought it was the end of me. I took a couple steps and was practically dead.

"Sasuke?"

"Just go on, I'll be there soon." I take a couple more steps.

"Alright." Sakura sighs and they go off. I sigh which makes me cough a couple times.

"You are going to over do it." I look up to see Naruto still standing there crossing his arms.

"Why didn't you leave too?" I go up most of the rest of the stairs, with only a couple left.

"Because I knew you were actually sick and that you wouldn't tell anyone, not like we all couldn't tell just by looking at you but whatever."

"Shut up, I'm fine alight." I take the last step.

"Sure, sure."

I close my eyes and rub them which was a mistake because I started to fall backwards. I opened my eyes and stepped back, which was also a mistake because you see, I didn't move away from the stairs. Naruto saw me falling so he grabbed me pulling me to him, or should I say pulling himself to me. We both were falling now, some rescue that was. Naruto turned us so his back was the one that fell onto the ground. As we fell I closed my eyes, not being able to do much else, and clung to Naruto's chest. When we were done falling I still didn't open my eyes, in fact I couldn't really move at all. My breathing was in rapid little gasps and my head was killing me and if I tried to open my eyes it made it worse.

"Sasuke, you okay?"

"Not really."

"Want to go to the nurse now and finally admit defeat?"

"That would be nice."

"Alright." Naruto laughed putting a hand on my back and helping me up. He put my arm around his neck and his arm around my back.

"Is your back hurt?"

"Wow you must be really sick, you actually care about other people." Naruto grinned but I just rolled my eyes. "But yeah, it's fine really."

"Good."

"You sure do act weird when you're sick." Naruto laughs as we walk up to the nurses office. He opens the door and walks in. "Hey Shizune, Sasuke needs some help."

"What happened?" Shizune stands up a little more then surprised. "I've never seen you this bad before Sasuke." She walks over to me and then glances at Naruto. "What happened to you, Naruto?"

"Huh, nothing, honestly." He rose his hands in the air and backed up. hitting his back off the door. "Ouch." He cringes then smiles.

"See you did get hurt." I glare.

"It's just a bruise, haha." He grabs the handle and opens the door. "Well I'll see you guys later, I'll give you your homework sometime okay Sasuke, bye." He ran out of the door afraid that Shizune would keep him here longer than he wanted to be.

"That boy." Shizune sighs. "Do me a favor and keep an eye on him, you never know what he'll get into."

"I guess." She takes me into the back room and I lay down on a bed.

"I'll call your brother and have him come get you." Shizune walks back to her desk and starts to call Itachi.

Maybe I should have stayed home today. If I did then I wouldn't have hurt Naruto by falling down the stairs, but if I didn't come today then Naruto and I wouldn't have accidentally kissed. I close my eyes and smirk. Even if it was an accident, I sure liked it. And now I want him even more than I used to. Dammit why do I have to like him, why can't I go back to the way I used to be where I hated everything that breathed. Is it to much to ask for? My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened.

"He's in the other room." Shizune's voice sounded awfully small.

"Sasuke?" Itachi walked over to me looking down at me as I continued to stare at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and stood up slowly.

"Sorry." I struggle leaving the nurses office. Itachi comes up to me and furrows his brows.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I made you leave work to come get me."

"It's fine Sasuke, I was on my way home anyway."

"Is that why you got here so fast?"

"Yeah." Itachi opens the door for me to go through. I step outside and look around for a second. I take a deep breath and exhale, when I do that I could see my breath. I suddenly got cold so I wrap my arms around myself and get into Itachi's car. He drives us both home and I go straight back to my room and I curl up in the corner of my bed. I've never felt more pathetic.

"Here is some medicine." Itachi comes sitting on my bed and setting the medicine in my hands. I take it and put the cup of water on my desk. "What caused you to get so sick?"

"Probably when it was down pouring ice cold water and I gave Naruto my umbrella so he would stop bitching, and also when I was trying to escape that one guy that tried to kill me." I lay back down and close my eyes.

"Right, I forgot you ran away from that one guy like a little baby." Itachi laughed and I opened my eyes to glare at him.

"In my defense he caught me off guard."

"What happened to you never letting your guard down?"

"I was having an off day."

"Right." Itachi grinned and stood up off of my bed. "Tell me if you need anything, I don't want you to get up." Itachi stopped at the door when I didn't respond and looked back to me. "Do you understand?"

"It's not like I'll be able to get up without falling on my face." I roll over and shove my face in my pillows to block out the light.

"Alright." I could hear a slight chuckle in Itachi's voice as he closed my door.

I wonder what Naruto is thinking about right now. I close my eyes tighter and shake my head a little to get the thought out of my head. There is no need for thinking about him right now, I just need to get some sleep. I try and keep my thoughts at bay so I could sleep, but it doesn't help when you are bored and not really tired. I roll onto my back and throw my arms open, taking up my whole bed. When I finally give in to my thoughts, I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling.

I gotta pee. I sit up and swing my legs over the side of my bed. I then make the mistake of quickly standing up making my vision go super blurry and my head pounds. I grab my desk chair and close my eyes for a second until it goes away. When it is gone I stand straight up and leave my room and down the hall to the bathroom. As I get to the bathroom door I could feel something behind me so I decide to look back and what do I see? I see Itachi staring at me wide eyed all creepy like peeping his head around the corner so all I could see was his hands and his head. It honestly almost made me pee myself, so I step back into the door frame and stare back, my stare slowly turns into a glare.

"Dammit Itachi! What the hell are you doing? You scared the shit out of me!"

"I heard your door open so I got worried."

"So you couldn't look down the hall like a normal person?"

"Well ... uh ..." Itachi steps out from behind the corner and laughs a little. "Sorry."

"Whatever." I sigh and went into the bathroom. put my hands on the sink and hung my head making my hair fall in my eyes. I turn the sink on and splash some water on my face and look up into the mirror. I really do look awful. I dry my face off. I leave the bathroom and go lay back on my bed realizing I didn't go pee. Forget it, it can wait. I roll over and close my eyes.

xxxxxx

"Sasuke." I feel a weight on the end of my bed so I cover my head with my pillow.

"Go away Itachi."

"Itachi?" The voice sounded confused, and it also didn't sound like Itachi. I roll over to see Naruto smiling at me. "Finally awake huh sleepy head?"

"Naruto?"

"Congratulation, you know my name."

"What are you doing here?" I narrow my gaze.

"Your homework, remember." Ha hands me the paper and I look at it. It just had a bunch of bunnies and turtles all over it.

"What the hell is thi-" I was cut off by a pair of lips touching mine once again. I push away and glare at him.

"What the hell?!"

"Sakura told me something about you."

"Huh?"

"And it made me realize that I like you than my ramen."

Um ... what? Is that supposed to be romantic or something?

"Apple?" Naruto hands me an apple.

"Where the hell did you get that apple?"

"That tree over there." Naruto pointed over to our left, and I'll be damned, there was an apple tree right next to us. I look down to see what was pricking my leg. Grass? I look up and see the sky then just when I thought this couldn't get any stranger, Naruto had transformed into a fox.

"Uh, Naruto?" I lean forward a little to get a better look. Then the fox started to growl and foam at the mouth. Holy shit. I stood up and backed up into the tree. The Naruto fox then grew twenty time it's size and charged at me full force, and before I could move it hit me with it's giant paw making everything go black.

I sit up a wide eyed sweaty mess that was breathing very heavily. Was that a dream?

"Sasuke?" Itachi knocks on my door opening it. "Are you alright? You were making a lot of noise so I thought I should come check."

"Fine, I'm fine." I take a deep breath and compose myself before swinging my legs over the side of my bed and standing up.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to take a shower." I walk past him wiping away sweat from my forehead. This was a weird dream. I walk into the bathroom and get a towel. I turn the shower on and get undressed stepping into a nice warm shower. I close my eyes and lean my head back to get my hair wet. I run my hands through my hair and sigh. I stayed in the shower for a lot longer than I intended. I get out and dry off wrapping a towel around my waist. I go to my room and close the door grabbing some underwear and shorts and put them on. Just as I did that, my door opened. I didn't bother turning around, but when I hear who it is that changes my attitude.

"Hey Sasuke, I brought you your homewor-" I look over my shoulder and see Naruto staring at me wide eyed.

"What is your problem?" I turn around completely and Naruto's eyes trail down to my stomach. "What? You're acting like a love struck teenage girl." I walk over to him but stop a little bit away from him. "Is it possible that you like what you see?" I smirk at him making him slightly blush and back away.

"As if teme! I just came to give you your homework." He handed the papers out as he glared at me.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that." I grab the papers but stop myself before looking at them. I look him in the eyes for a second until he says something.

"What is your problem, why are you staring at me?"

"You didn't draw any bunnies or turtles on this, did you?"

"What? No." Naruto looked at me really confused.

"Okay." I take a look at the papers and then set them on my desk, I then again look at Naruto.

"What now?"

"You aren't going to turn into a little fox, turn evil, and then maul me to death, are you?"

"Are you still feeling sick?" Naruto put his hand on my forehead.

"I'm not sick anymore." I smack away his hand and leave my room.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Somewhere." Naruto follows me out to the kitchen and puts both elbows on the table with head in hands looking at me. I go over to the fridge and pull out some pizza. I look back at Naruto to see him eyeing the food so I smirk and look back to the pizza. "Want some?" I glance back and see Naruto perk up.

"Yes please!" I take two pieces out and put the rest back.

"Do you want it warmed up or no?"

"Nope." I hand him his piece and I walk into the living room with mine. Itachi was reading some paper, which was apparently pretty funny because he keeps laughing. Naruto follows me as he finishes his piece of pizza and I take the first bit of mine.

"Wanna go somewhere with me Sasuke?"

Yes! "Not really."

"Aww come on, pleeeease." Naruto begs me and I take a few more bites of my pizza.

Alright let's go. "Why should I?"

"Because I want to hang out with you."

"Where are you planning on going?"

"I don't really know, but it'll be fun." I sigh and finish off the rest of my pizza walking over to the door and putting my shoes, coat, and scarf on.

"Coming or no?"

"Yea." Naruto smiles and puts on his shoes and coat.

"I'll be back." I say to Itachi who was still reading that paper. We walk out the door and the first thing I notice. Snow. Lots and lots of snow. What happened the day I was asleep?

"How long was I sleeping for?"

"A week." I look at Naruto and furrow my brows. "Alright." He laughed as we left my yard. "Only that one day."

"So today is Wednesday?"

"Yeah."

After that little conversation we had we didn't talk until we got to our destination. A house? What's so fun about a house?

"Uh, Naruto?"

"Yeah?" He smiles turning back to me.

"Why are we at someone's house?"

"This isn't just anyone's house," I glance at him and he jabs a thumb to his chest. "It my house. Come on let's go inside." He motions me to follow as he walks to his front door. We step inside and take off our coats and shoes. It's really warm ... and big.

"Jiraiya isn't home right now, I think he is at a meeting or something." Naruto goes and sits on the couch next to the fireplace. I join him, but I sit on a couch as far from him as possible.

"This is fun how?"

"I don't know."

"Hn." I hear a knock.

"Did you hear that too?" Naruto looks back.

"The knock?"

"Yeah." It sounds again.

"I think it someone is at the door."

"I'll go check." Naruto got up and walked out of the living room. All I could do is hear Naruto talking.

"Oh, hi, no he's not here right now, uh sure I guess just don't break anything cause then Jiraiya will probably blame me." I hear Naruto walking back to the living room, but there was an extra pair of footsteps. They sounded heavier, familiar too.

"I'm back Sasuke." Naruto plops down on the couch where he was before. The other pair of footsteps kept walking past the living room, but then they turned around and came back to the living room.

"What a coincidence Sasuke." My heart stopped. Oh. My. God. No. My eyes widen a little and I stare at the fireplace. "What are the odds of meeting you here of all places." He walks closer and closer until I could practically feel him on top of me.

"Orochimaru." I say in a menacing tone as he sits right next to me putting an arm on the back of the couch behind me. I glare over at him and I could see Naruto furrowing his brows. Then it clicks. His eyes widen and he stands up walking over to us, but before he got to us I stood.

"Sorry Naruto, I really have to go, I just remembered Itachi wanted me to do something for him." I turned away from them and starting leaving.

"I'll see you out." Naruto said following close behind. I put my stuff back on and open the door and step out, trying to close the door but Naruto stops it and follows me out.

"That was him, he was the one that did that to your arm, wasn't he?"

"I really have to go." I continue leaving but Naruto grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him. He didn't say anything verbally, he didn't have to. I clench my fist yanking it away and give him my best glare.

"It has noting to do with you Naruto, so stay out of it."

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"Because you don't need to know about me."

"I want to know about you!" I stop glaring and my eyes widen a little. I clench my fist and turn around. Why did that get through to me so bad?

"Why? Why do you want to know me?"

There was a silence for a few minutes but then I hear snow crunching as he walked closer to me. I look at him over my shoulder and he smiles weakly.

"Because I want to be that someone in your life that you can always count on to help you, no matter what." I lower my gaze from him to the ground.

"Hn, see you later dobe." I let a small smile through and apparently Naruto noticed because his smile grew even more.

"See you in school teme." I shove my hands in my pockets and walk back home.


	6. Chapter 5: One Bad Thing After Another

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 5: One Bad Thing After Another**

"Sasuke!" Naruto runs up to me smiling.

"Hey Sasuke!" Kiba came up on the other side of me.

"What do you guys want?" I glare at them.

"You really aren't a morning person are you?" Kiba laughs.

"No." We walk up to the school and Kiba opens the door for me and Naruto. Just before I stepped inside something stopped me.

"Sasuke! Wait!"

"Itachi?" I turn around and give him my least menacing glare possible.

"You forgot this, here." Itachi hands my lunch to me and I take it. I then turn away and walk into the school. Naruto and Kiba catch up to me.

"You really didn't have to be so rude to your brother you know, he was just looking out for you." Naruto scolds.

"I know."

"Then be nicer next time."

"Don't tell me what to do dobe."

"You just need to-" Kiba cuts him off.

"Naruto, really that's enough."

Naruto shoves his hands in his pockets and looks the other direction from me pouting. It sure didn't take long for him to get over that, because he wrapped his arm around my neck smiling.

"Hey Sasuke, how about you and me hang out after school today?"

"No."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"That's what you said last time."

"Well ... uh, I mean it this time. You won't be sorry you came, I promise it will be worth it." Naruto releases me but continues looking at me. I sigh glancing at him then looking forward again.

"I guess I coul-" I pause and think for a moment. Don't I have stuff do today? I glance to Naruto to see him smiling even more. It sure is going to crush him when I say no. "Never mind I can't."

"But you were just about to say yes!"

"I forgot that I have something to do after school today."

"What do you have to do?" Kiba questions.

"I have to go to some upperclassmen's house and help him study or something."

"Who's the upperclassmen?"

"Kabuto." I keep walking but stop when I realize both Naruto and Kiba weren't next to me. I turn around and see them looking at each other. It's like they were having some mental discussion.

"What is your problem?" I turn back around and they walk up to me again. We walk into our homeroom after we finish putting our stuff in our lockers and we take our seats.

"If I were you I'd be careful around Kabuto." Kiba whispers just loudly enough so I could hear.

"He lives with Orochimaru." Naruto says with a small glare on his face. I narrow my eyes and lean back in my chair.

"I see."

"Are you still going to go?" Kiba leans on his desk and looks at me.

"Yeah."

"Why?!" Both Kiba and Naruto say, Naruto a little more angry since he slammed his hands on my desk.

"I have to."

"Then I'll come too." Naruto says narrowing his eyes. I lean forward and glare at him.

"No you're not, now stop making such a big deal about this and go sit down."

"Sasuke-"

"Naruto stop harassing Sasuke and go take a seat." Kakashi says as he enters the room.

"But Kakashi-Sensei I-"

"Take your seat." Kakashi looks at Naruto a little angry. Naruto scoffs and goes to his seat, which is thankfully in the back far away from me. Somebody seems a little cranky today, and he won't be tolerating anyone's sass. I smirk closing my eyes as I rest my head in my hands.

"Sasuke." Kabuto comes up from behind me and starts walking with me. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I look behind me and see Naruto looking at us and Kiba dragging him away. I look forward and walk out the door with Kabuto and get in his car. The whole way to his house neither of us spoke. When we get to his house I get out of the car and look around. It's really ... creepy.

"Don't mind the look, it's not as bad as it looks." Kabuto says leading me up to the door opening it letting me go in first. I take my shoes and coat off and wait for Kabuto to do the same.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Downstairs." When I gave him a little confused look he decided to explain why. "My room is in the basement." He smiles and takes me to the stairs that lead down to his room. He offers to let me go down first, I hesitantly take the first few steps but when I realize nothing bad would happen I go the rest of the way down. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be down here. It looked kind of ... normal.

"What do you need help with anyway?" I take a seat on a chair and he sits next to me.

"Math." Kabuto pulls out some of his math work and sets in on the desk in front of us. So he actually needs help with something? It's not just a trick?

"What don't you understand?"

"This." Kabuto points to a problem so I take a closer look at it.

"That's easy, just move this over there and then bring this and this down and divide that with this one and then you have your answer."

"Oh I see now, so I just take this one aaaand this and just do this. That's a lot easier the way you put it." Kabuto laughs and scratches his head.

"Was that all you needed help with?"

"No I need help with this too." Kabuto pulls out another paper and sets it down.

"History?"

"Yeah I need to study for my test tomorrow."

"Okay." I grab the paper and skim the notes. I review the notes with him and when he finally memorized them I gave him back his paper and stood we both stood up.

"Thanks a bunch for this Sasuke."

"No problem." I turn and go up the stairs with Kabuto following me.

"Don't forget to come back next Thursday."

"I won't." When we get to the top of the stairs Kabuto stops following me and smiles.

"I'll see you in school." He turns back around and goes back down to his room. I walk over to the door and slip my shoes on.

"I'm glad you could make it Sasuke."

Dammit I knew it would be to good to be true to come here without running into him. "Yeah, but I'm leaving now."

"So soon?" Orochimaru walks over to me leaning in front of the door so I couldn't leave.

"Will you please move."

"My, my what happened to your face?" He brings a hand up to my face to touch the bandage but I back up.

"Don't touch me Orochimaru."

"Are you still bothered by that little kiss Sasuke?" Orochimaru smirks.

I harden my glare not moving my stare from him even for the slightest moment.

"I'm hurt Sasuke, that was so long ago."

"It was this week that it happened."

"Was it?" Orochimaru put his hand up to his chin as if he was thinking.

"Yes, now it you would be so kind to move." I thought for a moment and then something clicked. "Did you hire someone to capture me?" I don't bother leading up to a question, I think it's best to just say it.

"I'm offended that you think I would do something like that," Orochimaru smirks again. "but you are a very smart boy for figuring it out I give you props." Orochimaru clapped.

"Why?"

"For my own reasons of course." Orochimaru steps toward me but I stay still.

Maybe if I lure him back a little more I could make an escape to the door. I take a few steps back.

"I would appreciate it if you would cooperate with me."

"Why won't you just leave me alone, I don't need this right now." I keep stepping back as he steps to me.

"Because I want you."

Whoa, whoa, whoa ... hold on a second. Did I hear him right? I glare my worst glare and he just smiles.

"Touch me and you'll regret it."

"No matter what you do to me I will never regret touching you." Orochimaru grabs my wrist and slams me against the wall to my right. I jump up just enough to be able to bring my legs up high enough to kick him in the chest. My kick sends him flying and makes me hit the wall again. I fall to the ground landing on my tailbone, which actually hurt pretty bad. Before I got up Orochimaru was on top of me.

"You disgusting old man get away from me." I say through clenched teeth. He laughs grabbing my wrists with one of his hands pinning them above my head and his free hand started to explore under my shirt. I ripped one of my hands loose and punched him with all my strength making him fall off me. I get up but as I get up something snags my shirt but I don't bother untangling it in fear that Orochimaru would do something again, so I just run to the door. I look down at my shirt and see a decently big rip in its place. I quickly go outside and leave their yard.

I seriously can't go anywhere near that freak without him doing something. I'm just glad I didn't have to do something really bad, or else Itachi would throw a fit. I grab the rip in my shirt and sigh. I'm going to run out of shirts soon if this keeps happening. I look up from my shirt and walk the rest of the way home.

When I get home I see that Itachi didn't get the mail, that's not like him. I walk up to our mailbox and open it grabbing the letter. There was only one so I flip it over to the front and look at who it was from. Great, this day just keeps getting better and better. I run a hand through my hair sighing. I glance to my right to see Naruto hiding behind a tree, does he seriously think I can't see him watching me. I throw the letter back in the mailbox and shove my hands in my pockets walking to the door. Maybe I should bring it in. I walk back to the mailbox and angrily grab the letter and storm inside.

"I'm home." I take my shoes and coat off not bothering to make it neat and just throwing them on the ground.

"How was it?" Itachi asked from the kitchen.

"Okay." I walk in my room and throw the letter on my desk then looking at my clock. 6:02. I take one more glance at the letter from my uncle and aunt, what do they want now? I walk out to the living room thinking about sitting down, but soon dismissing that idea.

"You don't seem to enthusiastic about that."

"Since when have I ever been enthusiastic?"

"You have a point." Itachi laughs. I look back to the door.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Itachi walks into the living room where I was standing.

"Okay, don't take to long." I walk to the door and quickly put my coat and shoes back on and grabbing a scarf then leaving. I look around noticing it had gotten a lot darker than when I was out here just a little bit ago, I could still see pretty well despite it being dark. I walk down the road taking a couple turns. I see a little girl with her mom walking down the street too. I put my hood up and shove my hands in my pockets. The little girl kept staring at me and so was the mother. I didn't look that weird did I? As I walked past them I could hear the little girl say something.

"Mommy, why does he look sad?"

"I don't know sweetie, come on let's go."

Sad? I shrug it off and walk across the street into the park. Why do I always come to the park whenever I want to be alone? As I was walking on the pathway in the park I saw something orange in the corner of my eye so I look over. What was he doing in the park this late? I stop and look over at him to really make sure it was him. It was hard to tell if it was since there wasn't a light next to him, but I could tell it was definitely Naruto.

I don't know why, but for some reason I found myself walking over to him. When I got over to him I realized he was sleeping, he didn't look happy though. His brows were furrowed and he looked kind of sad. I then notice that he was shivering, that dobe forgot to bring a coat.

"You idiot." I take my scarf off and wrap it around his neck. "That's all I have for you." I move my hands back to my pockets and turn to leave, but something happens that I wasn't expecting. I look back to see Naruto's hand grabbing mine. I look at his face a little more. Yup, he's still sleeping.

"Don't go ... Sasuke." His voice slowly faded off when he said my name. My eyes widened a little surprised, but then I smirk and grab his hand tighter taking a seat next to him.

"I'll stay here, dobe." I close my eyes and burry my face in my coat. I eventually let go of his hand and end up falling asleep. Not really what I was planning on doing tonight, but I don't really mind this.

When I finally start to wake up I notice that the bench I'm sitting on was really warm so I decided to push closer to it, since when are park benches squishy, and warm in the winter? My eyes shoot open and I look over without moving my head. Okay, just sit up slowly, he's probably not even awake yet. I reach up and rub my face and sit up stretching. I open my eyes and look the other way, then I look over to Naruto and see his eyes looking at me smiling.

"Finally awake huh?"

Silence.

"You sure looked comfortable."

"Why were you sleeping on the bench?"

"Why were you sleeping on me?"

"I was going to leave, but somebody grabbed my hand and told me not to leave."

"Wha-" Naruto's eyes widened. "I did not do that!"

"I never said that you did it." I smirk.

"You implied it."

"Hn." I stand up and look around. It's turning daylight. Damn, Itachi is going to kill me.

"Hey what happened to your shirt?" Naruto stood up next to me tugging at the rip in my shirt.

I look down at it and shrug. "I got caught on a fence and it ripped."

"You didn't bother un-snagging it?"

"No." I start walking back to my house and Naruto follows me.

"But now it's all ruined."

"Naruto, I'm flattered that you're so worried about my clothes and all but really, you can stop." Naruto sighs and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"I have a random question for you, I know you already kind of told us but I know there is more to it than you said."

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you come back to school until just recently?"

"Itachi."

"What about Itachi?"

"He went a little crazy right after our parent's death for awhile, I had to stay home to make sure nothing happened to him."

"How long was he like that?"

"For four and a half years."

"If he was better by then, why didn't you come back?"

"I was worried about him. I wanted to make sure he was actually back to himself again, so I ended up staying home schooled for a while longer." I look over to see Naruto smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"Oh, no reason. I'm just glad you trust me enough to tell me these things."

"Hn." I look forward again.

"Speaking about telling me things, what happened at Kabuto's?"

"Nothing really, just studying."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm glad." Naruto smiles looking away from me. What is his deal? "How long have you known Orochimaru?"

"I didn't know him until recently, I've seen him around at places but I never actually had a conversation with him." We cross the street and another until we reach my house. I turn and go up to my house without saying anything to Naruto but he stops me before I get to far.

"Hey Sasuke."

I look over my shoulder at him.

"Everyone is going to go to the lake tomorrow, you should come too." Why were they going to the lake in the middle of winter?

"I'll see."

"We are all meeting at my house at two, don't forget." Naruto runs off smiling, what a dobe. I go into my house and take my stuff off realizing that Naruto still had my scarf, and let's not forget about the umbrella.

"I'm home." Crap maybe I shouldn't have said that, Itachi is probably sleeping. I look over in the living room and see Itachi. My heart skips a beat but then I realize he was asleep. Did he stay up waiting for me to get home? I walk over and grab a blanket and lay it on him, but as soon as I so that my arm gets grabbed and I get pulled to Itachi.

"I was so worried you got hurt."

"I'm fine Itachi." He pulled me so I was sitting on the couch next to him.

"I love you Sasuke." My eyes widened then I push Itachi off and get up walking to the hall and look over my shoulder hiding my smile.

"I love you too Itachi, but don't be going all soft on me." I see him smile as I walk down the hall to my room.

"Itachi." I walk around the corner to my living room and then to the kitchen. "Itachi."

"Hmm, oh, yeah?" Itachi turns around to look at me from the fridge.

"I got invited to go to the lake with everyone so I'm going to go."

"Who's all going to be there?"

"Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Sai, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Gaara, and Naruto."

"Okay, I'm not going to tell you to be careful because I know you won't be, just promise me you won't die okay."

"Hn." I turn around and walk to the door putting on my coat and shoes.

"Uh ... Sasuke ... are you uh ... going to promise?" Itachi rounded the corner and stared at me.

"I promise." I walk out the door and down the street heading to Naruto's house.

"Sasuke?" I turn around and see Kiba, Shino, and Hinata walking towards me. "What are you doing walking around? Are you going to the lake too?" They walk up next to me and I walk with them.

"Yeah."

"That's awesome! Now we can all hang out and get to know each other better." Kiba wraps his arms around Shino, Hinata's and my neck bringing us closer and making us walk weird. When he let's go I had to straighten my clothes out and fix my hair. We finally get Naruto's house we all go inside and see everyone was already there.

"Sasuke?" I look over and see Kakashi and Iruka standing by the fireplace. "Naruto was telling me you were going to come but I didn't actually think you would." Kakashi steps a little closer to Iruka, and Iruka does the same. Why don't they just get together already?

"Hn." I look around for Naruto but I don't see him.

"Hey Sasuke, who asked you if you were coming?" Kiba asks walking around in front of me blocking my view.

"Naruto." I could see Kiba look a little mad.

"Sasuke." I look over to my side and see Sai standing there. I glance to Kiba and see he was even more angry than before but I ignore it and look back to Sai. He looks a lot like me, but I am definitely better looking than him. "Naruto wouldn't shut up about you, I was talking to him and every two seconds he would bring you up. I think you should go see him before Sakura and Ino kill him." Sai smiles and waves as he leaves to go talk to Neji, Hinata, Shino, Gaara, Tenten, and Lee.

I smirk and go into the living room with Kiba following me. I lean on the archway to the kitchen crossing my arms looking straight at Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto.

"Okay, okay it's true." Ino laughs.

"I kneeeew it." Sakura hits her shoulder repeatedly Naruto stopped laughing and looked over to me, his smile grew.

"Sasuke, Kiba, come join our game of truth or dare." Naruto motioned for us to go over to them, which I did. I leaned on the counter next to Shikamaru and Kiba followed.

"Hey Sasuke, glad you could make it." Ino smiles.

"My turn right?" Sakura asks looking at Shikamaru.

"Yeah." Shikamaru tiredly says.

"Okay." Sakura evilly smirks at me, I wonder if its to late to go join Neji and them. "Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Alright, is it true that you have a really big crush on someone right now?" Her smirk turns into an evil grin, I glare at her not answering for a little bit.

"Yeah it's true."

"What?" Naruto gawks at me along with everyone else that was around us, and it just so happens that everyone else came in to hear the question right on time.

"Who is it Sasuke!" Ino basically launches herself at me.

"It's none of your business Ino." Shikamaru sighs looking to me. "It's your turn Sasuke." I look around at everyone thinking for a minute, only to be interrupted by Iruka.

"Alright everyone let's get going." Iruka and Kakashi left the house going out to the cars. Everyone else wandered over to the door leaving one by one. I wanted to be the last one to leave but Naruto pushed me out before him. I walk over to a car and get in. Even though both cars hold seven people, not everyone could fit.

"Someone is going to have to sit on someone's lap." Kakashi says.

"I will volunteer to sit on Neji's lap Kakashi-Sensei!" Lee raises his hand standing up straight.

"Wha-, Lee no!" Neji tried to convince him otherwise.

"Okay get in." Kakashi motioned for him to get in so he did, sitting on Neji making Neji glare at Lee who was smiling and giving him a thumbs up. Luckily I got to sit in my own seat and I didn't have to be cramped in the back with two other unlucky people, Naruto on the other hand didn't get so lucky.

Everyone was being as loud as they possibly could as we pulled out of the driveway and into the road. Naruto was hitting Kiba, Lee was spouting some nonsense about youth, Sakura was yelling at Naruto, and Shikamaru, well I think he's asleep, then there is Kakashi who was driving and acting like nothing was going on back here. The whole ride I got kicked five times, elbowed twice, hit in the head three times, and poked to many times to count.

When we finally got there I jumped out of the car as quickly as I could, Sakura, Naruto and everyone else soon following behind. I lean on the car and watch as everyone starts walking to the lake. Why did I agree to come to this? I push off the car and walk over to Shikamaru next to a tree.

"I made the wrong decision of coming here." Shikamaru looks at me with his arms crossed.

"Why is that?"

"... This just isn't for me."

"You should be used to it by now."

"I know I should, but I don't belong here with you guys." Why am I saying this out loud? I could see Shikamaru look to the ground and sigh heavily.

"Sasuke, you do know that everyone cares about you, right?" I look at him out of the corner of my eye then back to the lake where Naruto and everyone else were running around. Then I look to Kakashi and Iruka, who weren't even paying any attention to the idiots out there.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, Shikamaru!" We both look up to see Naruto and Kiba running to us, almost falling a couple times on the ice but they made it.

"You guys need to come out there and have some fun!" Kiba laughs as he stands next to me.

"We are seeing who can slide the furthest on the ice, but we cant go to far because there is thin ice further out." Naruto steps next to Shikamaru putting an arm around his neck and pulling him to the ice making Shikamaru's eyes go wide.

"Have fun Shikamaru." I wave to him and smirk. Naruto pauses and looks back at Kiba and me smirking.

"I bet you couldn't even come close to touching my highest score Sasuke." Naruto jabs a thumb to his chest, his grin growing when he sees my glare.

"As if dobe." I push off the tree and walk past him onto the ice.

"Gaara it's your turn." Neji says.

"Alright." Gaara walks up to the starting point, backs up, then runs full force and starts sliding when he reaches the starting point again. He goes pretty far out but it was definitely beatable.

"Shino you go now."

"Don't underestimate me, I will beat you all." Shino runs up and slides, easily beating Gaara. I look further down and see Lee standing really far away. Did he slide all that way?

"Did Lee slide that whole way?" I cross my arms and continue to look at Lee.

"You bet! Have fun beating that Sasuke." Tenten says getting ready to run.

"Okay, Tente-" Neji couldn't even finish her name by the time she ran right past him. He scratches his head and sighs. I look a little closer and see Sakura and Ino arguing over who made it further since they landed right next to each other, typical. Hinata was surprisingly in ahead of them, tied with Tenten.

"Sai."

"Got it." Sai walks over and look around for a second. "I just run and slide right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, here goes nothing." Sai runs to the line and starts to slide, he passes Gaara and Shino but shortly stopping after them.

"Choji."

"Watch out you guys." Choji sprints and slides, running right into Ino stopping her and Sakura's fight. Form where I was standing I could see him trying to apologize repeatedly after getting off of her.

"Shikamaru."

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru runs up and slides, barely making it five feet away.

"Uh, Kiba, then me, then Sasuke, and then Naruto."

"I got this in the bag." Kiba slides past everyone, only to stop a couple feet from Lee. Neji slides up to Hinata and Tenten, passing them only slightly. Damn, I'm next. I walk back pretty far and stop. I look up with determination in my eyes and get ready to run.

"I like those eyes Sasuke, beat Lee so I can beat you!" Naruto shouts in the side lines. I ignore him and sprint as fast as I could, being careful not to slip on the ice. I start sliding easily passing Shikamaru and everyone else, but I just barely made it past Lee, a foot past him maybe. Lee catches me helping me stand as I stopped and he gives me a thumbs up.

"It is good to be young!" Not this stuff again.

"Watch out Sasuke, cause I'm gonna beat you!" Naruto shouts as loud as he possibly could so I could hear as he runs and starts sliding. I start to get steadily nervous as he quickly approaches my spot. Aaaaaaaand he's past me, dammit! Naruto throws his hands in the air and cheers finally stopping a lot further away from me.

"I told you I would win Sasuke!" Naruto didn't try and hide his happiness as he danced around out there, when all of a sudden I heard a crack. I look below Naruto to the ice he was on, there were cracks.

"Naruto now's not the time to gloat, get back over here where its safer."

"Aww are you jealous Sasuke?" Naruto turns his back to me and shakes his butt at me.

"Naruto I'm not joking." Another crack, this time everyone else heard it too. Well everyone besides Naruto that is, of course.

"Naruto be careful out there!" Sakura shouts as everyone slowly walks over to my spot.

"You too Sakura?"

"The ice is cracking you idiot, get over here!" Ino scolds making Naruto's eyes widen and look down to see big cracks in the ice beneath him. He slowly lifts up a foot to take a step, making the ice make a loud cracking sound. He flinches and places his foot down again, but of course the cluts had to go and slip. When he fell I could hear Sakura, Ino, and Hinata gasp. I clench my fists hoping nothing bad will happen.

"Haha oops." Naruto scratches the back of his head laughing nervously. He was scared, it was written all over his face, but no one else seemed to pick up on this like I did.

"You idiot!" Sakura yells glaring at him.

"Sorry, sorry." Naruto laughs trying to stand up. When he does he almost falls again, but that's when the ice decided to make my heart stop. It broke making Naruto fall through hitting his head on the ice hard enough to knock him out. It all seemed to go in slow motion at the moment. My eyes widened and I stood there not knowing what to do while everyone else yelled running up as close as they could without breaking the ice any more. I look up and see even Kakashi and Iruka over here. I look over to see Sakura almost in tears looking at me with a look of desperation and fear.

"Sasuke what do we do?" Sakura asks me still watching the water. "He's not coming up."

"He hit the back of his head on the ice, he won't be coming back up unless we do something." I start stripping and Sakura looks at me furrowing her brows.

"What are you doing Sasuke?"

"... You'll see." I finish taking off my winter clothes only wearing my pants, and shoes. I reach down and take my shoes off standing up and start walking over to the crowd. Shikamaru looked back to me, looking me up and down before grabbing my shoulder.

"Are you crazy? You can't go in after him, you'll get hypothermia and you could die. Let Kakashi and Iruka handle it." I make him let go of my shoulder and I glare at him.

"They aren't doing anything useful right now, this is the only way to help him and I don't care what happens to me right now, I have to save him right now." I push past him and start running, passing Kakashi who tried to stop me and diving into the icy water.

Holy shit it was cold. I start to swim down to Naruto as fast as I could as I started to lose breath. How far could he have sunk? It was getting darker by the second and it felt like my ears were about to explode. I could finally see Naruto laying on the bottom of the lake. I step on the bottom to the lake and grab Naruto, quickly pushing off the ground. By doing that I cut my foot off of something making me breath out a little, losing my air that I had left. I ignore the sharp pain in my foot and struggle as I swim back up. My vision started to go a little blurry as I got closer to the top. I might not make it. I clench onto Naruto and kick harder.

Just as I thought I was done for I surfaced taking the biggest breath I have ever taken. Kakashi and Iruka quickly pulled me and Naruto out setting us far away from that hole. Kakashi let me go I and scurried over to Naruto who was on his back.

"He needs CPR." Ino says walking over worried.

"I'll do this." Sakura walks over and gets on her knees.

"No, I can do this." I look at her seeing her serious face turn into a little smile. She nods and I tilt his head back leaning over him as I pinch his nose and push my mouth against his and give him as much air as I could. I then push on his chest. I continue to do this until he showed signs of life. Come on Naruto you weren't down there long enough to die! You can't die, not like this! I give him some more air and return to pushing on his chest when he finally coughs up all the water he swallowed.

My eyes go wide as I try to slow my breathing, my heart was beating out of my chest since I heard the first crack of the ice. This dobe is going to kill me! Not intentionally, but he is going to kill me! I fall back into Sakura's arms and Shikamaru and Neji wrapped me with a blanket. Kakashi and Iruka did the same to Naruto. I look up to Sakura who had a tear escape her eyes as she smiled down to me.

"You are so wreckless." Shikamaru sighed crossing his arms.

"You seriously could have drowned with him you know." Neji puts his hands in his pockets.

"Look I know I was stupid, but can you guys hound me later." They all look at me a little worried. "I'm going to go to sleep, okay." Before I closed my eyes I see Kakashi come over and pick me up.

"You did good Sasuke, you did good."


	7. Chapter 6: Not Itachi's Day

I was re-reading this Fanfiction and I noticed that I don't have Sakura in this as much as I would like to. I'm sorry if you like Sakura in this, and I will try and add a moment with her in it next chapter xD.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Not Itachi's Day**

Dammit my foot hurts really bad. I open my eyes and look around. A hospital again, really. I am starting to got sick of hospitals you know.

"Look who's up." Ino's voice sounded from the doorway.

"The sleeping beauty is finally awake?" Neji walks through with Shikamaru and Gaara. They lean on the wall next to Shikamaru, who was sitting in the only chair while Ino walked over to me.

"Is Naruto okay?" I say sitting up.

"He's fine but he wouldn't believe Ino when we said that you saved him." Shikamaru sighs leaning back in the chair.

"What did he say?"

"I'll tell you!" Ino claps her hands together taking a seat on my bed and starting her little story.

_Ino's Story_

"Naaaruto!" Ino cheers walking into Naruto's room as cheerfully as she could. She walked over to him when she sees he was awake and she smiles. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Naruto pauses for a second and looks down at his hands. "I-I'm sorry I made you guys panic so much."

"Huh? Oh it's okay Naruto."

"Wait, how did I get out of the water? I remember getting knocked unconscious so I couldn't have helped myself out really."

"It was Sasuke." Shikamaru says walking in and taking a seat with Gaara and Neji following.

"Yeah right, I'm serious, who saved me?" Naruto looked at Shikamaru.

"I'm serious too Naruto, Sasuke saved you." Naruto's eyes widened a little, but only for a few seconds before he narrowed them.

"What did you guys do bribe him or something?"

"No, actually he ignored everyone who tried to stop him from saving you."

"He was dead set on it." Gaara says shoving his hands into his pockets.

"He brought it upon himself to save you." Shikamaru sighs. "He completely ignored my warnings." Naruto's eyes widened again and he looked back to his hands.

"He did a good job too, granted he almost keeled over and died from lack of air but he made it. To top it all off, he preformed CPR on you just when he got you to the surface."

"Wha-" Naruto slightly blushed as he looked away from them and clenched his fist Ino laughs and walks to the door. "You really should thank him someday, I'm not sure a thanks will be enough for what he did though, but its a good start. He did do and risk a lot for you, you know. He got some nasty cut on the bottom of his foot that had a piece of rusty metal stuck in it."

"He did all that ... for me?" Naruto whispers in disbelief.

"Oh yeah," Naruto looked up to Ino. "He was asking about you too, the first thing he wanted to know when he woke up is if you were okay." Naruto went to talk but he stopped and smiled slightly. "I'll see you later Naruto." Ino looked to the three and nodded to the door to leave.

_End_

"And that's what happened." Ino smiles at me as I do my best not tot hit her.

"So you lied?"

"What no."

"You didn't know if I asked about him, I wasn't even awake yet, you lied."

"No, I knew you would ask about him so I just took a guess."

"Ino." A nurse says popping her head in my room. "You're needed."

"Okay." She looks at me. "I'll be back."

"Take you're time." She rolls her eyes as she leaves.

"We really just wanted to check to see if you were okay, which we glad you are, so now that we know that we have to go." Shikamaru says standing. I just nod as they leave. When I was alone I look out the window and I see someone running up to the hospital at full speed. Who is that? I shrug it off.

"Sasuke?" I know that voice I just couldn't pinpoint it, and I was to mesmerized by nothing outside to bother looking to see who it was. "I know you hear me teme." I snap out of my trance and look over to the door to see the blonde boy I saved just hours ago smiling and leaning on the doorframe.

"What are you doing over here?" Naruto walked over to my bed and sat on it.

"I wanted to talk."

"About?"

"You," I furrowed my brows. "saving me." I look out the window again.

"Don't make me regret saving you."

"I'll try not to." Naruto chuckles. "But I just wanted to say thank you." I frown a little feeling uncomfortable with this situation. I have never actually been thanked before so I don't know what to say. "You really risked a lot for me and I don't really know how to repay you at this moment, but just know that I will one day." Naruto got closer to me as he smiled.

I know how you make it up to me, first off you can start to like me and then if you would be so kind so to be my boyfriend that would be much appreciated.

"Sasuke!" Both Naruto and I look over to the entrance shocked to see Itachi out of breath. He looked up and looked at Naruto then to me then back to Naruto then back to me. "Oh, uh, sorry, d-did I interrupt something?" I look at Naruto and realize that from Itachi's point of view it looked as if we were kissing. "Uh, I-I'll come back later then." Itachi started to leave but Naruto stopped him.

"No! Y-you didn't interrupt anything." Naruto scooted away from me with a little blush on his cheeks.

"In that case." Itachi turned back around as if nothing just happened. "What are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack!?"

"I'm just, uh, gonna go." Naruto stood up but I grabbed his wrist.

"No, I'll need an alibi." I pull him back down and he awkwardly looks around. "I fell through the ice, that's all Itachi." Naruto snapped his head to me furrowing his brows. I ignore him trying not to look at him.

"Is this true?" Itachi looked to Naruto crossing his arms. I glare at Naruto with my don't-you-dare-tell-him-no look.

"No." My eyes widen and I look to the door to see Sakura smirking.

"Sakura!" Naruto smiles. "Boy am I glad you're here."

"Then what happened?" Itachi glared to me.

"Nothing."

"He saved Naruto."

"You saved," Itachi's eyes widened and he unfolded his arms. Soon a smirk was tugging at his mouth as he closed his eyes looking to the ground. "I see." He looks up at me fully smirking now. "You did good Sasuke." Itachi looked to Sakura. "Thank you for telling me." Then he looked to Naruto with a questionable glare. "And you," Naruto's eyes widened. "did you thank him?"

"Yeah, I just did."

"I see." Itachi nods an looks to me, winks, then leaves with Sakura. Naruto just looks at me and I shake my head at a loss for words.

"Uh..." Naruto tries to say something.

"I honestly don't know what to say." I look up to Naruto to see him smiling.

"I like your brother."

"Why?"

"He seems cool."

"He's annoying and clingy."

"It just means that he actually loves you and cares about you so in a way it's good that he's clingy." I look out the window and smile.

"I guess you're right."

xxxxxx

Gym class. The only time of the day where we get to be loud and run around like crazy. Today is a rare day. we will be able to tackle people. We are playing football, and I'm on the blue team, the opposite team from Naruto.

"Come on guys get him!" The gym coach yells at us. I keep dodging people left and right. Someone dove at my feet so I jumped over them. Someone else jumped at me in the air after I jumped over the other one, so I fell to the ground and rolled quickly jumping back up and sprinting again.

"Someone, come on! Don't let him get to the goal!" The gym teachers were jogging to keep up with us.

"Go Sasuke, go!" The female gym teacher yelled to me. You see, the teachers bet each other that their team would win, and right now its a tie. I'm almost there. Five feet until a touchdown, five feet until I win the game, four feet and I get tackled.

We both roll a couple feet to the right, I land on my back and the other person is across my stomach.

"Ugh." I lift my head up and see a blonde laughing. I roll my eyes and lay my head back down. Naruto sits up crossing his legs smiling at me.

"I didn't think I was going to catch you, you're really fast you know." He stands up and holds out a hand for me. I grab his hand and he pulls me up. I take a deep breath and grab the football that rolled away from us.

"You must be fast to be able to catch me."

"You bet I am, but it was a close call." Naruto grins and we walk back to everyone. They were all trying to catch their breath.

"Good try Sasuke." Kiba runs up to us.

"Okay class we will pick this game up some other time, it's time to head in now." We all walk inside and into the changing room. I open my locker and take off my shirt throwing it in my locker. After I finish getting dressed I leave the gym and head upstairs to the main floor of the school, surprisingly Naruto wasn't following me.

"Sasuke." I look to my right and see Sakura, Ino and Hinata walking up to me. "Let's go to English together." Sakura pulls me with her, dragging me down the hall into Iruka's room.

"Good morning you four." Iruka said smiling as we walked in.

"Morning." The girls said taking their seats. I sit as far away from them as possible looking at the clock. Class should start in thirty seconds and Naruto isn't here yet.

"Okay class let's get started." Iruka walks to the front of the class crossing his arms and scanning the room. "Where are Naruto and Kiba?" The bell rings and Naruto and Kiba come bursting through the door panting.

"S-sorry we're late sensei." Naruto muttered and him and Kiba take their seats.

"Where were you two?"

"We were, uh, in the gym." Naruto started twirling his pen.

"You could have made it here on time you know." Iruka turned around and started writing something on the board.

xxxxxx

The end of the day has finally arrived. I round the corner putting my stuff in my locker then leaving. When I got to the front of the school I could hear Naruto and Kiba talking about something pretty seriously, I got a little intrigued so I decided to stay behind the corner and listen.

"Naruto."

"Yeah Kiba?"

"I have something I want to tell you." I poked my head around the corner and saw Naruto looking at him.

"What is it?"

"I ... I think I'm gay." I couldn't see Naruto's face but he slowed his walking down a little bit. "I have a crush on someone too."

"Who is it?"

"Well, it's uh, Sasuke." Naruto stopped walking and I could see half of Naruto's face. His eyes were wide and he looked really shocked. Wait what?! Kiba likes me? What the hell. I went back behind the wall again and rubbed my face.

"You like ... Sasuke?"

"Yeah, was it that big of a surprise?"

"Kind of, um, yeah."

"I'm sorry, I just really wanted to tell you, but do you think you could help me with him?"

"... Yeah, I'll-I'll help you."

"Great, I have to go now, I see my mom out there, see you later Naruto." I look over to them and see Kiba running out the door then I look over to Naruto, he was leaning on the rail on the stairs. I decided to finally walk out from behind the corner and down the stairs until I was a couple feet away from Naruto.

"I can't believe it." Naruto whispered.

"You can't believe what?" I asked walking closer. Naruto practically jumps out of his skin when I said that.

"O-oh hey Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

"Going home, what else." I walk past him and out the doors, he follows me down the street.

"Uh, how long where you standing there?"

"I only heard from the surprise and so on."

"Okay." I could hear a slight sigh of relief in his voice. For some reason I just remembered that I never read the letter that my aunt sent me, I'll have to read it when I get home. We walk most of the way in silence, only to be broken when Naruto thought of something stupid to say.

"Hey I have a question for you." Naruto smiled at me when I looked over. "What do you think of Kiba?" I furrowed my brows and narrowed my eyes.

"He's nice I guess."

"Yeah he is, you two should hang out some time."

"Naruto-"

"I have another question for you, this one is a little random but I'm just curious." Naruto nervously laughs scratching the back of his head.

"What is it?" I sigh and shove my hands in my pockets.

"Are you gay by any chance?" My eyes widen and I glance at Naruto who wasn't looking at me. I look forward again try to pull my scarf over my face, but then I remember that Naruto still had it.

"Yeah." Now it was Naruto's turn to be surprised. I could see him from the corner of my eye, he rubbed his cheeks and smiled.

"I never would have guessed that about you Sasuke." Naruto laughs. "But now that I think about it you never showed any interest in any of the girls before, so it make sense." Naruto's eyes went wide and he looked at me. "Wait you have a crush don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think that maybe you could tell me wh-"

"Not going to happen."

"Why nooot Sasuke?"

"Because you don't need to know."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"You could say that."

"Who knows?"

"Sakura."

"You tell her but not me?"

"That's right." We turn the last corner and make the stretch to my house.

"But Saaaasuke." Naruto pouts.

"I'll see you later dobe." I walk up to my house and through the door taking off my outdoor clothes and putting them away.

"I'm home!" I say walking back to my room. No answer again, seriously Itachi, you need to tell me when you won't be home at your normal time. I close my door and look at the letter on my desk. Better now than never. I walk over to it and open it.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_How have you been sweetie? Your uncle and I_

_have been really worried about you lately. We_

_haven't heard from you in a long time so we_

_were starting to think Itachi did something to_

_you. That offer that we talked about is still up_

_for the taking if you want it. We have a room _

_for you and everything. We cleaned it and made_

_everything perfect. We even bought new sheets and _

_comforter for you. We will buy you some new clothes_

_as well as shoes. I know you were worried about _

_the fact that you would have to start a different _

_school and everything, but it would be okay. We would_

_talk to the principle and tell him about everything. I know_

_you would find new friends here. We just want you to know_

_we love you and that you should really consider moving _

_in here with us. Itachi isn't suit to be your guardian. He _

_could go crazy any day now, and who knows what he _

_would do to you. We hope you are doing okay and that_

_you have your grades up._

_Love,_

_Your Aunt and Uncle_

They won't listen to me. No matter how many times I tell them I don't want to move in with them, they just won't listen. All of a sudden I heard a loud crash come from the living room. I throw the letter away and grab my knife from my desk drawer. I slowly make my way down the hall gripping my knife hard enough to turn my knuckles white. I poke my head around the corner. I didn't see anyone so I stepped out from behind the corner still holding my knife out in front of me.

That's when my heart sank. I saw a trail of blood leading to my brother who was leaning against the wall, and from the looks of it he looked dead. I released my grip on my knife making it fall to the ground. I slowly walk over to Itachi.

"I-Itachi?" I drop the floor beside him starting to panic. I quickly pulled out my phone and called 911.

"Hello, what is your emergency?"

"My brother, he ... he's dying."

"Tell us your address and we will be there as soon as possible." I quickly tell them my address and hang up dropping my phone. I start to shake and I could feel light headed.

"Hey sorry for barging in but I forgot to give you your stuff back-" I could hear Naruto's voice trail off. I look at my hands, they were covered in Itachi's blood and they wouldn't stop shaking no matter how much I tried.

"Naruto." I said in such a quiet voice I'm surprised that he heard. I heard him walk closer to me, then all of a sudden I felt his arms wrapped around me. "I- I can't stop shaking." Naruto turned me so I was facing him and he hugged me again.

"It's okay Sasuke, you don't have to do this alone." Naruto tightens his hug on me. I slowly warp my arms around Naruto and a tear escapes my eye. I rested my forehead on his shoulder, and finally I couldn't hold it back any more. The tears started to steadily roll down my cheeks. Naruto must have felt my tears on his shoulder because he put his head against mine and whispered in my ear to calm me down.

"It's okay, everything will be okay Sasuke." I grabbed his shirt in my hands and clenched my jaw to hold back the shaking. Naruto slowly helped me stand and he sat us on the couch. I let go of Naruto when I heard the door open and I saw the ambulance lights coming in the window. The tears finally stopped and the shaking has nearly subsided. That's when I noticed Naruto was holding my hand.

xxxxxx

We were in a hospital again. Only it wasn't for me this time. We were in the emergency waiting room. When I say we, I mean Naruto and I. Naruto refused to leave me. I had my legs out stretched and I was staring at the ceiling while Naruto was hunched over with his elbows on his knees. Naruto's phone started to sing so he took it out and looked at the screen then to me.

"I'll be right back." I nodded as Naruto left and went out the door, little did he know that I could still hear him.

"Hello? Jiraiya hold on a second. I'm in the emergency waiting room. Because I'm here with Sasuke. His brother got in a really bad accident and he had to be taken here. Hey Jiraiya, do you think that Sasuke could stay with us until Itachi gets better? Okay I'll ask him. Bye." Naruto walked back into the waiting room and took his seat again.

"Is Jiraiya worried about you or something?"

"Yeah."

"I told you, you shouldn't have come with me."

"I wasn't going to leave you Sasuke." Naruto frowned at me.

"I'm not a little kid Naruto I can take care of this."

"Sasuke." Naruto sighed.

"Naruto you should go home."

"I'm just going to say it, I want you to stay at my house until Itachi gets better." I narrow my eyes and look away from him.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to go clean up my house."

"I'll help you, then we can go to my house."

"I don't want you helping."

"Excuse me, Mr. Uchiha?" I look over and see a doctor standing in the door.

"Yes?" I say standing up with Naruto.

"I'm very sorry but your brother Itachi Uchiha is in a coma and we are not sure if he will wake up."

"I understand." I put my hands in my pockets and walk past the doctor. "Come on Naruto, let's go." Naruto runs up to me and walk out of the hospital.

"It's starting to warm up." Naruto smiled. I see a car pulling up. "That must be Jiraiya." Naruto wrapped his arm around my neck and the car pulled up.

"Come on Naruto, Sasuke, get in." Jiraiya said as he rolled the window down. Naruto opened the car door and motioned for me to get in first, so I did. Naruto jumped in right after me and when he closed the door Jiraiya took off.

xxxxxx

"We have a spare room you can use." Jiraiya says opening the door and letting us in. I take my shoes off and walk further in with Naruto not far behind.

"Follow me." Naruto pulls on my sleeve and walks down a hall. We pass some stairs that lead down into the basement and I saw the light on.

"What's down there?"

"Our fighting dogo." Naruto opens a door and steps in. I close the door behind me.

"What do you need a dogo for?"

"Jiraiya teaches me how to fight down there."

"Hn." I smirk and walk over to the bed sitting down.

"What is that smirk for?"

"I bet even with your special training you couldn't beat me."

"Would you like to put your words to the test?" Naruto crossed his arms smiling.

"Not tonight boys." Jiraiya crosses his arms leaning on the doorway smiling. "It's late and Sasuke is probably really tired. Go get him some clothes to borrow and then leave him alone." Jiraiya moves aside and lets the pouting Naruto pass. I have to borrow his clothes. He better not bring some awful orange clothes in here for me.

"Sasuke." I look over at Jiraiya. "if you need something you can come to me any time." Jiraiya turns and leaves me alone in my room. That is until Naruto came back in setting the clothes on the dresser. I took my shirt off and threw it in the corner.

"I see you're comfortable here." Naruto laughs walking to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Naruto." Naruto stops and looks back to me. I lay back on the bed and close my eyes. "Thank you." Naruto smiled.

"No problem." Naruto leaves my room closing the door.


	8. Chapter 7: A Dinner at Naruto's

Sorry if last chapter seemed a little rushed xD I wanted to get the chapter done so I was trying to end it quickly xD. And also, just to clear things up, Itachi was attacked in the last chapter. I'm also sorry if you didn't like the way Sasuke reacted to the whole coma thing, but trust me, he really cares and is worried about his brother.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Dinner At Naruto's**

The first day of Spring was way to hot for me, and of course we have to be stuck in a school that has no air conditioning. Today might be the first day of spring, but it is also picture day. Jiraiya made us both get in some what good clothes to look decently good for the yearbook, but I refuse to smile. I've never smiled for a picture yet, and it's not about to start now.

"Sasuke, you ready to get your picture taken?" Sakura comes up to me smiling with her hands behind her back.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I look at the door that we were waiting to enter.

"Hey, why don't you try something new this time." I glance to Sakura to see her grinning.

"How about no."

"Oh come on Sasuke, just this once."

Don't let her trick you into it Sasuke.

"Pleeeeease."

"What is it?"

"Could you smile for this year's picture." I furrowed my brows and looked at her. No way am I doing this.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Naruto walks up to us with Shikamaru with him.

"I'm trying to get Sasuke to smile for his picture this year." Sakura looked to Naruto with pleading eyes. "Will you help me?"

"Of course!" Naruto looked to me putting both hands on his hips and smiling. I glare at him and give him the don't-even-think-about-it look.

"Up next is Sasuke Uchiha." I turn around and go in the room, noticing that Naruto had snuck in with me. What is he up to now? I take my seat and look at the camera man, but I was distracted by Naruto standing behind him doing something he shouldn't be doing as usual. Then all of a sudden Naruto turns around and slips falling on his face. I couldn't help but smirk at it, and just when I smirked, the camera man took the picture. Dammit. Naruto gets up laughing when he sees that I was glaring at him. I get up and leave the room with Naruto following me.

"Come on Sasuke it's not that bad." Naruto walks up beside me.

Silence.

"Why don't you ever smile in pictures, it's not that big of a deal."

Again, silence.

"Sasuke please don't be mad at me."

Don't reply, it's a trick.

"Don't give me the silent treatment." Naruto looks at me with puppy dog eyes, then crosses his arms and sighs when that doesn't work.

"Itachi would probably want to see you smile in a picture." I stop and so does Naruto. I see Naruto's eyes widen from the corner of my eye and he turns to me. "I-I didn't mean to bring him up, it just slipped out."

"Leave me alone Naruto." I walk past Naruto and up to the roof , claiming my spot on the highest part I could climb up on. I lay back looking up to the sky. Its not that I was mad at Naruto, I just can't think straight right now and I might say something I regret if I hang around, not only him, but anyone really.

I close my eyes and try to relax, but the image of Itachi's body from last night came into my mind. I snapped my eyes open almost immediately and took a deep breath. Itachi, he's in a coma. I can't do anything to help him. How did that happen any way? What was he doing? Why am I thinking about this, I need to get over it. I could feel something wet roll down the side of my face. I quickly wipe it away. I can't cry over this, I already showed enough weakness over it. I sit up and bring one of my knees to my chest as I rest my head on it. I close my eyes tightly and hug my leg tighter.

"Sasuke?" I open my eyes and avoid eye contact.

"What do you want Sakura?"

"Naruto looked a little upset so I got worried."

"It's nothing."

"Look if this is about the smiling for the picture thing then-"

"That has nothing to do with it."

"Sasuke." I heard her walk closer, when she was right below me I turned my face away so she couldn't see that I had been crying. When she started to climb the ladder I moved over. "Sasuke will you please look at me?" She put a hand on my shoulder. "Please." I took a deep breath.

"I really just want to be alone."

"I can hear it you know," I look over her way a little. "I can hear you holding back tears Sasuke. W-what happened to the old you were you would cry around me all the time, you told me everything."

"I grew up." I saw her sit down beside me a little saddened. "I grew up because I realized I was to soft, I became stronger for Itachi, my friends," I look over to her. "I grew up so you wouldn't have to worry about me any more." Sakura smiled leaning over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Sometimes its good to cry Sasuke, you probably have a good reason for being upset so its okay to cry."

"Thank you Sakura." I whisper smiling and closing my eyes.

"I just want you to know that I love you Sasuke, but don't worry I don't mean it any more than a friend." She chuckles. "You know that the one you love could make you feel better." Sakura winks and nudges me. "You know, the one named Na-ru-to." I smile and we get up. When we climb down the latter I swear I could have seen orange, but it was probably just the flowers for the garden club. We go back inside and down the stairs. I didn't see Naruto anywhere on our way to our lockers. I guess I don't need him to walk home ... actually, I do, he has the only key.

"I'll see you later Sakura, I have to go find the dobe."

"Have fun." Sakura waves as I leave wandering down the halls looking for him. I walk into Iruka's room and look around. Iruka looks at me confused and stands up.

"Sasuke." I look over to him.

"Have you seem Naruto?"

"Um, yes, he just left a minute ago, he said he was looking for you."

"Alright." I go to leave but Iruka says something.

"Ah, wait Sasuke."

"What?"

"I..." Iruka sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Naruto..." He looks away. "You..."

"Iruka could you just spit it out please."

"What do you think about Naruto?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"No, I just had a feeling that you liked him, you know, more than just a friend."

"Even if I did it's none of your business."

"I know, but I just think that-"

"Look I really have to find Naruto, so I'll be going now." I close the door and stand there looking left and right then sighing.

"Sorry." Iruka's muffled voice come through the door. I back up to it and listen closer.

"It's okay, I shouldn't of dragged you into this." The voice was low, but I could definitely tell that it was Naruto. Wait a minute. My heart skips a beat. Is he talking about what I think he's talking about? Did he overhear Sakura's and my conversation? Shit, please no. I quickly step away from the door and down the hall a little ways when I hear Naruto and Iruka walking towards the door. They open the door and Naruto steps out.

"Thanks anyway Iruka."

"No problem." Naruto turns and sees me glaring at him.

"O-oh hey Sasuke, how have you been?" Naruto walks up to me and we start to walk to the front door.

"Hot."

"Sorry." Naruto laughs. "I had to talk about something important with Iruka."

"Yeah okay, let's just go." We walk out the doors and to his house. When we get inside he take our shoes off and sit in the living room. Naruto decides that it was hot enough to take his shirt off and hog the only fan by sitting in front of it. I walk over and push him out of the way and sit in front of it. We started fighting over the fan for a while, and somehow I managed to lose my shirt in the process.

"I have an idea." Naruto says grabbing his shirt and standing up. I just look at him and put my shirt on. "We should go for a hike!"

"Yes, because going for a hike in this heat will make everything better." I sarcastically say standing up.

"Come on it should be fine, who knows, maybe we could find something pretty cool."

"Fine." I get up and go into the kitchen grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge and throwing one at Naruto.

"I know a good place where we can go." Naruto smiled and ran out of the house. I followed at my own pace, not willing to run right now. "Come on!" Naruto was fussing over me not walking fast enough so he came back to me and grabbed my hand dragging me down the street and up into a forest.

"Where are you in such a hurry to get to?" I was now walking beside Naruto, who had slightly calmed down.

"No where in particular." Naruto laughed.

"We probably should have left Jiraiya a note or something to tell him where we were going."

"He'll text me if he's worried." Naruto smiles as we reach a flatter spot of land. It's a meadow. I look over to my right and see Naruto running to a tree. I hurry up and chase after him. When I get to him he quickly turns around holding something red.

"Apple?" Naruto takes a bite of a different apple. I take the apple and look around and then I notice where we were. This was the place in that dream I had. The giant rock was there, this apple tree, the flowers on the tree line. I wipe the apple off and slowly take a bite of it. It was surprisingly really good. We kept walking through the forest and eventually we came across an old stone pathway.

"Did you know this was here?" I look to Naruto who was gawking at something in front of us. I follow his gaze and see what he was looking at. A giant house. It was huge, and it looked like it was in good condition, taken into consideration that it has probably been abandoned in a forest for who knows how long. We walk up to the porch and I hear something. Meowing. I got off of the porch and got my phone's flashlight out shining it underneath the porch. That's when I find a mother cat with a single kitten.

"Naruto." Naruto came over and looked at the cat and kitten with me. Naruto smiled when he looked over to me. I was slightly smiling.

"You like cats huh?"

"I guess so."

"I have a great idea!" Naruto jumped up. I sigh and stand as well. "Why don't we fix this place up and have it be our little hang out place, we can come here if we want to be alone, just the two of us." Naruto must have liked the look I gave him because he smiled. "It's settled then, I now declare this to be 'Sasuke & Naruto's hangout!' and we can come here whenever we want."

"I hate to admit this, but you actually had a good idea this time dobe." I smirk and walk up into the house with Naruto following behind.

"Thanks teme."

Once we get inside my eyes widen. It's a mess. The ivy vines were making their way inside and the wood on the floor was rotting in places. The stairs leading up to the top floor were either rotted, missing, or eaten my termites. there was some grass even growing in here.

"We have a lot of fixing up to do." Naruto sighs.

"We sure do." I walk over to the used to be kitchen being careful of where I step when all of a sudden I hear a loud breaking noise. I run over to where I heard it and when I get to it I just cross my arms and sigh. "You just had to go and fall through the floor didn't you." I hold out a hand and pull him out of it.

"Sorry." Naruto laughs brushing himself off.

"Hey Naruto." I look away from him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that we could go and see Itachi after we are done with this hike?" I look over to him and see that he was smiling.

"Of course, I'm just glad that you want me to come." Naruto pokes my arm and leaves the house.

"I don't want you to come." I follow him down the hill.

"If you didn't want me to come then you wouldn't of asked me if it was okay to go."

"I asked because I know if I didn't tell you were I was going then you and Jiraiya would probably freak out."

"We would not freak out, we would calmly freak out." Naruto laughs making me give a slight smile. When we reach the bottom of the hill we start walking to the hospital. We pass Naruto's house and I could see Jiraiya in the house looking around for something. Probably Naruto and me. Then my phone suddenly started singing. I pull it out of my pocket and look at who it was.

"Its for you." I answer it and shove it to his cheek.

"Huh, oh hey Jiraiya. No its Naruto, Because he gave it to me. No we are going to the hospital. Yeah. Don't worry we'll be back before long. Okay, bye." Naruto hung up my phone and put it in my pocket again.

"He worried again?"

"Yeah."

"What did he tell you?"

"Not to be too long because he is going to make dinner and apparently we are having guests for dinner too."

"I'll try not to take long."

"It will be fine, take as long as you want. I can always tell Jiraiya something happened." Naruto laughed running his hand through his hair. We were coming up to my house, and that's when it clicked, I never cleaned the place up. Dammit.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"I'll be right back."

"Huh, okay?" Naruto stopped and I walked around a corner to my house. I opened the door and sighed at the mess. This is great. I roll up my pants and go in the closet and grab the mop and bucket. I fill the bucket with soap and water and went back to the living room and started to clean up the blood. When I finished that I noticed blood on the walls and in the kitchen. Geez Itachi what did you do? I grab a wash cloth and crouch where Itachi's body was when I found it scrubbing the blood off the wall.

"How did I know you would be here?" Someone's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Because you stalk me all the time." I stand up when I was finished and turned around to see Daniel. He was just someone that I always used to beat in everything. He would always get super mad and vogue to beat me one day, well that day hasn't come yet. Oh and he is nineteen, three years older than me.

"I don't stalk you, you scrawny brat."

"Of course you don't that would explain why you were here, wouldn't it." He glares at me as I grab the bucket and head into the kitchen crouching again to wipe odd the bottom cupboards. Before I do that I pull out my phone to text someone.

**To Naruto:**

**Come to my house as soon as possible.**

I must have been completely zoned out to the world around me as I was sending that message because I didn't hear Daniel walk to me at all. Daniel picked me up by the shoulder and pushed me over my counter with one arm behind my back. He leaned over me to whisper next to my ear.

"Be careful with what you say to me, I've changed from that weakling I was six yeas ago."

"What about that time when I beat you three years ago? Or was that not you crying for your mom like some baby?"

"You little." Daniel let up on me and I quickly turned to face him.

"Little what? Little boy that beat your big ass?" Without any warning he turned and punched me in the stomach slamming my back into the counters.

"Ugh." Dammit I was not expecting that. My hair covered one of my eyes as I looked up to Daniel. I don't care if I deserved that punch to the gut, he's going down. I jump at him but quickly duck and run behind him kicking out his knees making him fall. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." I smirk watching him.

"You think I'm done?" I widen my eyes a little bit, surprised that he wasn't quitting. Normally that's all it took. He turned over and kicked my knees out too making me fall on top of him. He then stands up taking me with him and threw me. I landed in my living room hitting the coffee table making the lamp on it fall on my head. I get to my feet as he ran towards me. I jumped up kicking him in the jaw. Even though I kicked him he had enough time to grab my ankle and take me down with him. Unfortunately for me he twisted my ankle as he fell and I could help but acknowledge the pain.

"Ah! Shit!" I kick him with my free foot and he lets go.

"Sasuke?!" I heard Naruto from the door, he sounded out of breath. I tried to stand but he suddenly grabbed my ankle again with a lot of force surprising me.

"Ah! Dammit." I grabbed the couch closing my eyes enduring the pain as I try and pull myself free, the only thing I pull is the couch. All of a sudden he lets go, I look over and see him grabbing his crotch and Naruto helping me up.

"What kind of trouble are you into now? Its like every time I see you, something bad is happening." Naruto said sitting me on the couch.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting this to happen." I look over Daniel. Why didn't I think of that?

"Hey, big guy on the floor. Who are you?"

"He's Daniel, he is upset that he can never beat me in a match."

"I see." Naruto crosses his arms looking at him. "Do us a favor and get out."

"Who do you think you are?" Daniel got up clearly still in pain.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why do you think you can boss me around, Naruto?" Daniel stood up straight again.

"Because its not your house."

"It's not yours either."

"I-"

"Oh wait, is this your new boyfriend Sasuke?" Daniel's laugh could have shaken the house if it was any louder. I continued to blankly stare at him. I could see Naruto was surprised by that sentence, his eyes were wide and mouth was slightly open looking like he was going to speak, but no words coming out. I stand up when Daniel stopped laughing and I put my arm around Naruto's shoulder and smile.

"Yeah, got a problem?" I could see both Naruto and Daniel gawking at me like a deer in headlights.

"Wha- ... You mean ... you're ... gay?" Daniel sputtered out.

"I have been since I was five."

"No! If you're gay then there is no way that you-"

"Do me a favor and come back a different day."

"R-right." Daniel dragged himself to the door and looked back to us. I did the shoo hand motion and he left pulling the door closed behind him.

"U-uh."

"Sorry about that, that was the only way he was going to leave peacefully." I pull the couch back to normal and I pick up the lamp putting it back on the coffee table.

"This was really unexpected." Naruto laughs and starts helping me.

"Naruto sit down, I can do this." I start limping over to the bucket when all of a sudden I was floating. I look down then over and see Naruto was carrying me bridal style.

"What the hell Naruto?! Put me down!" I try and push away from him but he wouldn't let go. He walked over to the couch and sets me down smiling. I had a feeling that there was a very slight blush on my face, and my heart was beating like crazy.

"Relax, I wasn't gonna drop you, you just hurt your ankle so I am going to do this." Naruto walks over to the bucket and goes into the bathroom to empty it. I see him clean up the rest of the kitchen and then put everything away. I stand up and he wraps my arm around his neck and his arm around my waist.

"Naruto."

"You aren't going to have an easy time walking alone, so I want to help." I sigh as we walk out the door, to our surprise Daniel was standing on the sidewalk with his arms crossed glaring at us.

"I don't believe you."

"What?"

"You can't be gay."

"I am, so leave."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Uh, I don't know. Oh! I got it." I raise an eyebrow at him. I forgot to mention that he isn't very smart, I probably hit him too many times in the head when we were younger. "Kiss." My eyes widen and he smirks.

"I don't have to prove anything to you." I start to leave but Naruto wouldn't move. I look over to him to see him glaring at Daniel. "Naruto." I try and push him but he wouldn't move.

"If you don't prove it to me I won't leave." Daniel smirked.

"Why are you so eager to see two guys kiss, Daniel?"

"I'm not eager! I just-"

"Fine, we'll prove it." Naruto said cutting him off. I stared at him wide eyed as he looked over to me. My eyes were telling him no but man did I want to kiss him. Naruto leaned closer to me closing his eyes. What do I do!? I don't need to do this. Wait, w-what am I doing? I hesitantly close my eyes and just as I could feel Naruto's breath on my lips, Daniel said something.

"Okay, okay. Stop, just the fact that you would do that is enough for me, I'm leaving." I open my eyes and so does Naruto, He stay close to me for a minute looking me in the eyes before quickly looking away.

"S-sorry about that, he just pissed me off for some reason."

"Its fine, let's go." I was having an internal meltdown. I almost kissed Naruto. Well, he almost kissed me! Why didn't I lean forward without hesitation? I swear I'm so stupid sometimes. We walk the rest of the way to the hospital in silence. When we got to the hospital we went to the desk and asked where Itachi's room was. Room 113. We took the elevator to the third floor and walked down the hall looking for his room.

"Maybe we should get your ankle checked out before we leave." Naruto decided to finally say something in the silence.

"No, it'll be better by morning."

"If you say so." Naruto sighs as we walk up to Itachi's room and going through the door. There he was, nothing moving besides his chest. "Can you stand for a second?" Naruto asked and I nodded, both of us letting go of each other. The spot where Naruto's body was against mine was now cold. "Here." I look over and then down when Naruto nods to the chair.

"Thanks." I take a seat and look at Itachi.

"Hey, I'll be right back." I nod at Naruto as I hear Naruto leave the room.

"Hey Itachi." I lean forward resting my elbows on my knees. "Do you remember Daniel? Yeah, well he paid me a visit today. He is really persistent you know. You would always yell at me for beating him and making him cry, but you were always happy that I won. Oh yeah, Naruto is letting me stay at his house until you get better. Even though I like being able to stay with Naruto I still miss you being nosey and pretending to care about what happened in school." I smile and look to my side out the window. It was turning darker out. "I never really came to you for advice, but I have something on my mind right now." I take a deep breath. "Just a little while ago, when Daniel attacked me again, Naruto saved me. Then Daniel tried to make me mad and asked me if Naruto was my boyfriend. I said yeah. Thinking back, I should have just told him no, now he is probably going to try and hurt Naruto to get to me." I stop taking for a minute and look out the window again. "Naruto and I found a house in the woods." I look to Itachi and smile. "You wanna know something freaky? We came across a meadow, I know, terrifying right, but that meadow was in my dream once and Naruto handed me an apple, just like he did in the dream. Granted that Naruto tried to kill me in my dream, but thankfully that didn't happen." I stand up and put my hand on Itachi's. "I hope you get better Itachi." I then get up and walk over to the door, and as I got to the door I saw Naruto looking around frantically.

"What are you doing?" I walk over to a frozen stiff Naruto.

"Nothing!"

"Sure, let's go." Naruto walked up to me and put and arm around my waist and my arm around his neck again. Truth is, my ankle didn't really hurt any more.

xxxxxx

"Hey sorry we are here so late." Naruto shouted as we both take out shoes off. I unwound myself from Naruto and he looked back to me a little surprised.

"I'll be fine, Naruto." I walk up to him and he smiles.

"Naruto, Sasuke?" Jiraiya walks around the corner and looks at us smiling. "You're just on time. Come help me with dinner you two, I'm almost done." I glance at the clock as we pass it and go into the kitchen. 5:51. Jiraiya hands me some plates, silverware, and cups. Both of them laughing as they watched me struggle. I walked into the dining room and set them all out, then the doorbell rings.

"Sasuke can you get that?" Jiraya yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah." I walk to the door and open it seeing two people.

"Hello Sasuke, Jiraiya told us you were staying with him for a while." Tsunade smiled walking past, and the other person made me want to turn around and follow her, which I did.

"Close the door when you're in." I said following Tsunade to the kitchen.

"It smells great Jiraiya." Tsunade leans on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"It sure does." Orochimaru says walking in. I could feel his eyes staring straight to me. I was looking at Naruto's back since he was working right now that's all I could see. I saw him tense when Orochimaru spoke. He looked over his shoulder to me and I just shook my head telling him to stop worrying. He turns around and grabs the thing he was helping with. Jiraiya does the same, but he was smiling.

"Follow us." Jiraiya says walking past the two. I wait for the other two to leave, but only Tsunade does. Orochimaru smirks and waves a hand to follow them, so I quickly walk past him hoping to avoid any contact, but I failed. I touched my butt. That old pervert. I sit next to Naruto and Orochimaru sits across from me smirking. Naruto nudges me with is elbow and furrows his eye brows. I look away from him when Jiraiya says something.

"Thank you two for coming today to join us, you can dig in." Everyone started grabbing items of food and putting them on their plate. Everyone was talking while they ate, pausing to take a bite of food every once in a while. I was quiet as always and Naruto wouldn't shut up. Then all of a sudden something touched my foot making my eyes widen as I look up and see Orochimaru smirking at me. No. Just no. I move my feet as far as possible, but that doesn't work so I move them a different way, this went on until I finished my food (ten minutes).

"May I be excused?" I say pinching the bridge of my nose ignoring Orochimaru's wandering foot.

"Of course." As soon as I stood up I practically bolted out of that room putting my dishes in the dishwasher and heading back to my room. That Orochimaru, he's lucky I don't punch him. I lay on my bed putting my arms behind my head and relaxing. At least I was relaxing until Naruto came in.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I say opening my eyes.

"What happened?" Naruto walked over and placed himself at the end of my bed.

"I can't be around Orochimaru for long."

"What did he do now?"

"Touched my butt and tried playing footsies under the table just now."

"Wanna take out some frustration?" I look up at Naruto confused.

"How?"

"The dojo."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Sounds fun." I smirk and lay my head back down.

* * *

Sasuke just can't get away from Orochimaru. I kind of feel bad for getting him mixed up with Orochimaru xD.


	9. Chapter 8: No Time To Waste

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 8: No Time To Waste**

"I'm not going to go easy on you." Naruto smirks as he gets into his stance.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." I smirk and get into my stance.

"You can go first."

"Don't the rules say ladies first?"

"If you insist." Naruto smiles and lunges himself to me almost punching my face. I move my head grabbing his fist and pulling him close as I punch him in the stomach. When I let him go he stumbles backwards slightly. I run up to him and try to round house kick him but he blocks it then knocks me over by kicking my leg that was supporting me.

I quickly roll out of the way as he tries to punch me. I jump up and kick him in the butt making him almost fall, but he stops his fall and does a summer salt standing right back up and kicking me in the side. I grab his foot and twist it making him fall but he kicks my knees out and I fall with him. He gets up and I follow as quickly as possible. I turn around and slam my fist into his cheek sending him flying. Naruto got up rubbing his cheek and smiling.

"You're strong, Sasuke, but not strong enough." He smirks and runs to me trying to punch me but I move my arm in his path just in time. I was definitely going to have a bruise there later. I kick Naruto's feet out from under him causing us both to fall. Well that didn't go as planned, but I'm not really complaining at the situation we have before us. Naruto was hovering above me and both of us were breathing heavily to catch our breath. Neither Naruto or I made a move for a while as we looked at each other. Then all of a sudden, I don't know if I was hallucinating or what, but Naruto's face started moving closer. I was having some major issues right about now. I can't just kiss him. I look over to the clock and my eyes widen.

"Shit."

"What is it?" Naruto backs away and looks at me confused.

"I have to get ready for work." Naruto gets off of me and I get up running up the stairs. "Thanks for this Naruto, it helped." I could hear a faint 'Y-yeah ... anytime.' from him as I ran out the door and ran to my job. When I got there I quickly put on my shirt grabbing my notebook and pen then going to take orders. As I was taking orders I saw Karin desperately trying to get my attention. What does she want now. I walk over to her once I finish the order.

"What is it Karin?"

"I have to tell you something." I stare at her with my usual everyday glare waiting for her to tell me. "We have a new boss." She whispers making me furrow my brows.

"Who is it?"

"I don't remember her name, but I remember what she looks like."

"Then what does she look like?"

"Well ... uh ... let's see ... she had ... uh ... a white shirt on and ... I think she had short black hair."

"That doesn't really help me at all Karin." I sigh and glance over to the door when I see Iruka walking in and Kakashi holding the door open from him then taking his usual seat. Great, just what I wanted today. I grudgingly walk over to their table holding my notebook and pen while glaring at Kakashi.

"What do you guys want to drink?"

"I'll have water." Iruka says looking over the menu.

"Well, I guess I'll have ... hmm ..." Kakashi scratches his head thinking.

"He'll have a water as well." Iruka answers for him making Kakashi look at him surprised with his only visible eye.

"But ..."

"No buts, if you wanted something else you should have said it instead of patronizing Sasuke." Kakashi sighs and hangs his head but then looks to me.

"Do you know what you want to eat?"

"I'll have your special." Iruka says handing me his menu while Kakashi scans it for the hundredth time even though he knows what he wants, he always gets the same thing.

"Sasuke, can we talk to you for a minute?" Kakashi says not looking away from the menu.

"Not again Kakashi, I can't." I start to walk away but he grabs my wrist. I look back and see him looking at me. I turn to him glaring as I pull my arm from his grasp.

"It will only take a minute."

"Fine, but only a minute."

"I'll get right to the point then. Do you like Naruto?" I glare at him even more.

"Why does everyone care so much about my life all of a sudden?"

"Because we are teachers and we notice things, we just want to see if it's true is all."

"Why should I answer you?"

"I won't bother you for two whole weeks while I'm here."

That was sure as hell tempting. I take a deep breath and sigh. "Fine, yeah I like him. Now can you just tell me your order?"

"I heard you got a new boss." I clench my pen harder and glare at Kakashi.

"So what."

"I saw him earlier today."

Him? I thought Karin said it was a her. "He?"

"Yeah, he has weird skin, its almost as white as snow. And his hair is long and black."

"He wore purple eyeliner too." Iruka adds in wanting to be part of the conversation.

"No." I say in a really quiet whisper. My eyes widen and I look at my notebook. Dammit no! He would seriously go this far to harass me?

"Sasuke? Are you okay? You look more pale then usual." Iruka asks looking fairly concerned.

"Yeah." I look up and walk to the back room and sit on the bench looking at the clock on the other wall. I've been here for one hour. I stand up and give the cook the order and start taking people's food to them. I finish giving everyone their food and take new orders giving them to the cook and repeating that cycle for the next three hours. After finishing my last customers, I go back and check the clock. Time to go. I quickly change my shirt and leave.

I'm not going to let Orochimaru get to me. I sigh shoving my hands in my pockets and looking at the ground. I wonder if Naruto is up for another sparring match. I stop for a minutes and think about what happened this morning. I almost kissed Naruto ... again, and I wasn't the one to almost kiss him. He was the one to almost kiss me. What the hell is going on in his messed up brain?

I look up and notice that I was at Naruto's house already. I walk through the doors taking off my shoes and walking into the living room to go to my room, but all of a sudden when I got half way through the living room I could feel something. I slowly look over to see a bunch of people staring at me like I committed a murder. I furrow my brows shoving my hands deeper into my pockets and I keep walking.

"Sasuke wait!" I could hear Naruto run up to me and grab my arm pulling my hand out of my pocket. "Come on, we're playing a game." Naruto drags me to the couch. I bet you anything it is truth or dare. I hate that game. "Were playing truth or dare, the girls picked it." Naruto laughs scratching his neck. I knew it.

"Okay, who's turn is it?" Naruto looks around the room at everyone else.

"Hinata's." Gaara says making everyone's eyes dart to her making her uncomfortable.

"U-um." She looks around at everyone while poking her pointer fingers together. "I-Ino, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"O-okay, I dare you t-to," She looks around thinking. "k-kiss Kiba."

"What? No way! Not happening!" Kiba was refusing but Ino gets up and walks over to him kissing him for a couple seconds then sitting back down.

"Easy." She flips her hair back over her shoulder in triumph. "Okay, nooow who should the next victim be?" She looks around at everyone for a minute before making her decision. "Sakura."

"Bring it Ino." Sakura smirks crossing her arms.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the next person that walks through the door."

"Fine, but now its my turn." She smirks at me and I glare back. "Gaara." Gaara looks to her a little surprised. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Amongst all the people in the room, if you had to pick one person to be on a stranded island with, who would it be?"

"Shikamaru." Gaara looked right to Kiba. "Kiba, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to send your crush a text saying you love them."

"Uh, r-right. I'll do it when I get home, I left my phone at my house. Uh, Tenten-"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to go outside and tell someone that you are breaking up with them and make a scene."

"No problem." She stands up and runs outside with everyone following. She stands on the sidewalk waiting for someone to walk by. When someone finally comes up to her she starts throwing a fit and started crying. The man didn't know what to do, so he ended up running away. She walks back into the house claiming seat again with everyone following her a little surprised. "Who's next?" She looks around and stops at me then continues then stopping at someone else smirking. "Naruto, Truth or Dare."

"Uh ..." Naruto looks at the ground then back to Tenten smirking. "Dare."

"I dare you Naruto Uzumaki to kiss Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto's eyes widen and so did mine.

What...

"Uh, but-"

"No, come on Naruto, chop, chop get going." Naruto glances at me and I was still stunned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I didn't want to play this game to begin with so-" I look to Naruto and he sighs and leans closer to me closing his eyes. I close my eyes as the space between our lips no longer existed. He pushed me back against the couch as he deepened our kiss. I was trying my hardest not to make any noises since we were in a room full of people, but I soon forgot about that when Naruto pushed his hips against me making me moan ever so quietly. I could hear a couple whistles from the people watching. All of a sudden I felt my hands running along Naruto's back. I can't do this for much longer. I have to stop, but Naruto had a different idea. He started feeling up my shirt making me bite back a moan. Just when I couldn't stand it any more, Naruto stopped backing up slightly blushing. When I finally got back to reality I heard more of our friends whistling. I glanced at Naruto who was smiling nervously and I sat back up straightening my close back out.

"Well, I have a dare all of you guys." I look at him confused. "I dare all of you to run to the school and back and whoever makes it back first wins a prize."

"Alright!" Lee shouted running to the door waiting for everyone else. Everyone got up and walked over to the door besides me and Naruto. I found it hard to muster the strength to stand without getting weak knees.

"I really think you killed me, Naruto." I stand up and stretch and Naruto laughed.

"Sorry, I kind of got carried away." We walk over to the door and I put my shoes on. Everyone was crowded around the door waiting for Naruto's signal when all of a sudden Jiraiya walks inside surprising everyone.

"Oh hey Jiraiya." Naruto smiles crossing his arms.

"Well I didn't expect a welcoming party." Jiraiya laughs looking over at Ino and Sakura who were bickering like always. "Ino, Sakura." They stop and look at him. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're just peachy." Ino says elbowing Sakura in the side making her glare at her.

"Fine." She whispers walking up to Jiraiya and motioning for him to bend down to her so he does. She then quickly kisses his cheek and proudly walks out the door with everyone laughing as they follow her.

"Hey Jiraiya, can you go to the school and see who makes it there first?" Naruto asks him in the doorway.

"Uh, sure I guess, the high school right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll go, be careful guys." Jiraiya walks out the door getting in his car again and leaving.

"Okay." Everyone turns looking to Naruto. "I'm going to stay here to see who the winner is, so on your marks," Everyone scurried and got ready including me, well I tried to. I was still having effects from the kiss. Damn he was a good kisser. "get set, go!" Everyone darted off running their fastest but the fastest I could run was a jog.

"That was some kiss Sasuke." Sakura said as she jogged next to me.

"Are you talking about you and Jiraiya's?"

"No!" She punches my arm. "I was talking about you and Naruto's little make out session just a couple minutes ago." I look forward and sigh. "You sure seemed to like whatever it was he was doing." She laughs looking to me.

"It's not my fault that he is like a kissing god."

"So tell me." I glance to her then forward again.

"Tell you what?"

"How was your first real kiss?"

"What makes you think that was my first real kiss?" I look over to her when she didn't reply to see her giving me the are-you-kidding-me look.

"Sasuke, I've known you since we were in diapers. Trust me, I know." I roll my eyes and look forward again.

"What is there to tell? It was just like any normal kiss I guess." I look over to her once more to see her glaring at me. "What? I told you what it was like."

"No, I want details Sasuke."

"Okay, but just remember, you asked for this." I saw her smile from the corner of my eye. I think about how to explain it then I realized that if I explained it, it wouldn't give it justice. "I don't know how to explain it."

"Saaaasuke, come oooon."

"I can't really remember how it felt, I was trying to focus on mot making any noises that would embarrass me."

"So it was that good huh." Sakura laughs as we slowly fall behind everyone else. She looks around then looks at me. "Why aren't you trying to win the prize Naruto is giving out?" She pauses then gets an evil smirk on her face. "Maybe he'll make it special for you." I push her arm and smile slightly.

"Shut up already, you think I'm not trying right now. That kiss is making it hard for me to think straight right now. I have to listen to you, think of a reply, talk back, make sure I don't trip or run into anything while talking, make sure I'm running in a straight line, and I have to try not to collapse from my internal meltdown that is just now recovering."

"That kiss really totaled you, didn't it." She laughs as a lot of our friends run past us already heading back. Even Shikamaru is beating us, I have to pick up the pace. We reach the school and I start to run faster.

"I see you're determined a little more now." She speeds up with me. I look around and I notice the sky starting to get a little darker.

"Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"I overheard one of Naruto's conversations a while ago."

"What was it?" She looks at me a little curiosity in her eyes.

"Kiba told Naruto that he liked me."

"No!" She gawks at me. "He did not. Kiba likes **you**?"

"What is that emphasized you supposed to mean?" I raise an eyebrow at her and she shrugs.

"I don't know, you're kind of a bitch to everyone so I don't know why he would like you."

"I try." I smirk making her laugh.

"Well maybe you should tell Kiba that you don't like him like that."

"That means I would have to admit that I overheard his conversation, not happening."

"You have to tell him eventually."

"No I don't."

"Then why did you tell me this?"

"I thought you could help somehow."

"I'm trying, but that is what you should do." I sigh and look away from her.

"I don't know if I told you this or not, but Itachi is in a coma."

"I know, Naruto told me."

"I figured he would."

"Well I asked what happened to you and he wouldn't tell me but then I did something and he told me."

"What did you do?"

"Its a secret." She puts a finger up to her mouth and smiled winking at me. "Have you forgotten I also work at the hospital sometimes."

"Oh yeah, I did forget about that."

"Have you seen him since he got put in the hospital?"

"Yeah." I look up noticing a bright light up ahead around the corner.

"Is there a car coming?"

"No, maybe it's a street light." We round the corner seeing that it was no street light or a car, but a fire. Naruto's house was on fire. My eyes narrowed and my legs ran faster without me noticing. As we got closer I saw Shikamaru on the phone with 911.

Dammit, I leave for a couple of minutes and he goes and tries to burn down his house. Why does everything always happen to me? None of this used to happen when I was home schooled. It probably never happened because I never left my house unless it was necessary. Am I some bad luck charm to myself and the people around me or something?

"Where is Naruto?" I ask running up to Kiba.

"He's still inside."

"Dammit." I run past the group of people and burst through the door looking around already coughing from all the smoke.

"Naruto!" I cover my mouth and nose with my shirt walking further into the inferno. I run into the kitchen, the den, living room, bathroom, I run into the dojo but he wasn't in any of them. I run back up the stairs and down a hall that isn't that badly burned yet.

"Naruto?!" I yell once more in hopes that he will hear me this time. No such luck. Dammit were is that dobe? I run into my room and look in my closet then as I was running back out to the hall, the fire caught onto my clothes. Luckily it was small enough to pat out.

"Dammit Naruto if you are in here answer me!" Yelling that made me go into a coughing fit. I had to stop and lean on a wall until I stopped. I squint my eyes and run into Naruto's room searching his closet and everywhere, but he's not there. Only one place left. I run out of his room and up the stairs to the top floor. I could hear a faint coughing in the smoke infested hall.

"Naruto?"

"S-sasuk-" His voice trailed off. I run to the direction of his voice and open a door finding Naruto in a bathroom.

"Naruto, I need you to help me right no-" My sentence was cut off when I decided to have another coughing fit.

"Sa-Sasuke? W-hat are you do-ing?" Naruto said as loudly as he could.

"Helping your ass out of here, now come on. It's my turn to help you walk." I wrap his arm around my neck and I make him grab around my waist. I quickly leave the bathroom and down the hall getting to the stairs. When we get to the stairs all I could see was fire. Dammit!

"We are going t-to have to f-find a differ-ent way." Naruto says standing a little better, but he leans into me more as he stands.

"There is no other way, we have to run through it." I grab him tighter and he does the same.

"Sasuke n-no."

"There's no time to waste, Naruto." That's when I quickly run down the stairs through the flames running into the wall in front of the stairs at full force.

"Ugh, dammit." I push off the wall and look over and see something coming towards me. A person? No, not a person! I stumble back falling on my back almost getting crushed by a pillar that was completely on fire. Am I delusional? How did I think that was a person? I quickly stand back up dragging Naruto with me.

"You have to jump Naruto." I back up a little and run with him jumping over the pillar. When we got the other side we fall getting separated. I push myself off the ground and look over coughing again. Something else was falling, I hurry up and try pulling Naruto with him helping me. I pull him out of it way just in time. When it fell is sent sparks flying everywhere.

"The front door is close." I pick him up again and stumble my way to the door.

"W-Why did you d-do this yo-you idiot?"

"I didn't mean to, I just ran in here without t-thinking." I quickly grab the hot handle and push the door open falling to the porch.

"Sasuke! Naruto! You idiots!" Sakura said and everyone runs up to us dragging us back into the grass. The Fire trucks and Ambulances finally started to come making me really happy. The medics rushed over to us bringing us to the ambulance and started helping us.

"How did this fire start Naruto?" Sakura walks over to us.

"I don't know, I came down stairs because the fire alarm went off. I went to look around and saw fires at each exit. You could say I panicked at that moment and ran upstairs."

"Did you put anything flammable near those areas?"

"No."

"It's kind of suspicious to think that the fire just randomly appeared out of the middle of nowhere, and at the exits of all places." I say looking at the ground crossing my arms leaning against the back of the ambulance.

"I didn't do that Sasuke." Naruto glares at me.

"I'm not blaming you, I know you would never do that."

"Then what are you saying?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking out loud."

xxxxxx

So I ended up at the hospital even though I was perfectly fine besides a couple cuts and bruises, oh and a couple burns. That should be expected if you run into a burning building unprotected as stupidly as I did. When they helped me they let me go. I could hear one of the nurses say something as I left.

"He comes in at least once a week because of some new reason every time." I ignore her statement and take the liberty of going to Naruto's room. I lean on the doorway and wait for him to notice. He slowly looks over and smiles widely like nothing had just happened. I've told you this once, but I'm telling you again. This kid is going to kill me.

"Sasuke, they let you go?"

"Yeah, I wasn't that badly hurt. I only had a couple cuts and burns."

"Lucky, I have to stay in here for a day until I get to leave."

"Next time jump out a window or something and call 911 you idiot."

"I panicked!"

"No excuses, I ... everyone would have been upset if something really bad happened to you." Luckily Naruto didn't catch onto my little slip up.

"Yeah I know, at least I know you would have been sad too Sasuke." I look up at him surprised. "Even if it is just for my amazing kissing skills." Naruto smirks evilly at me and I glare at him.

"You idiot." I turn and start to leave.

"But you know, it's you're fault for being such a good kisser. I had a hard time stopping you know." he laughs. He is probably scratching the back of his head like he always does.

"I would have liked it if you didn't." I whisper smirking as I leave his room. I walk down the hall and make my way into an elevator. I push the button and lean against the wall. The door opens and Sakura was standing there smiling.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura." I walk past her shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Hey don't walk past me, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" I turn around and look at her.

"First off, what are you doing up here?"

"I'm going to see Itachi."

"Oh, okay. Well have fun." She steps into the elevator and the door starts to close.

"Hey wait, what did you want to tell-" The door closes leaving me staring at an elevator door. Girls, I will never understand them. I shove my hands back in my pockets again and walk down the hall into room 113. I grab the chair and sit it by Itachi taking a seat.

"Well Itachi, I'm here again." I sigh leaning back in my chair. "It's getting dark so I won't be able to stay for long, Jiraiya is coming to pick me up sometime. Today was pretty hectic. I found out Orochimaru is my new boss, which makes me want to kill something. Kakashi and Iruka got me to convince that I liked Naruto. I don't know why they wanted to know, but I told them for a good cause. Kakashi said he wouldn't bother me for two weeks if I told him. It's going to suck when the two weeks are up but I'll enjoy it while it lasts. Then when I got to Naruto's, Naruto was having a little party thing with all of our friends. I was just trying to pass peacefully, but he dragged me into the living room and made me sit and play their stupid game of truth or dare. Sakura had to kiss Jiraiya. Naruto then had to kiss me. It was ... uh ... interesting I guess you could say. Then after that we had to run to the school and back to his house for Naruto's dare. That's when everything went to shit. When we all got back, the house was on fire and that idiot didn't get out. Then I was the idiot to run into a burning building without thinking just because I wanted to save the idiot. I had a hard time finding him, go figure he was on the top floor in a bathroom at the end of the hall. In the end it all ended well. I saved him from dying. I just want to know how the fire started. Naruto doesn't know either."

"You kissed him then saved him. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"Yeah, but I had no-" That's when my brain registered what just happened. I look up eyes probably the size of baseballs. Itachi was smiling at me. He was looking at me. Itachi is awake. I could feel my hands shaking.

"Sasuke." Itachi sincerely says making his eyes soften.

"I-Ita-" I couldn't speak I was so shocked. I stand up and lunge myself at him hugging him without a second thought. "Itachi, I-" I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I felt Itachi's arms wrap around me pulling me tighter resting his head against mine.

"I'm glad to see you Sasuke."

"I'm glad you came back." I tighten my hug but then let go so I can look him in the eyes.

"I could never leave you alone Sasuke. Now about what happened today."

"You heard all that?"

"And the last one." Itachi laughs.

"Great."

"Why don't you talk to me like this all the time? I want to know what happens to you during the day."

"I just-"

"I don't want to hear it. You will talk to me more often now and tell me about stuff that goes on in your life."

"Sure." I smile and lean back in my seat some more. "Welcome back Itachi."

"Glad to be back, little brother." Itachi's smile made me so happy. I finally got my brother back.

* * *

Yes! Itachi is back! I'm so glad xD he has been gone for far to long in my opinion.


	10. Chapter 9: It'll Be Okay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 9: It'll Be Okay**

It's been a couple of days since Itachi and Naruto have gotten out of the hospital. We're back in school and everything seems to be normal. Well, as normal as it can get. A life that has Naruto in it is never going to be normal. When the homeroom bell rings we all get up and leave the room.

"Sasuke." Kiba runs up to me.

"Yeah?"

"I-I have ... uh .. something to tell you." He better not be telling me he likes me. Maybe I should tell him I overheard him and save him the embarrassment.

"I li-"

"I overheard your conversation with Naruto."

"Wha-" Kiba stares at me blushing slightly. "You mean ... you know then?"

"Mhmm."

"Oh ... uh-"

"I'm sorry, but I like someone else."

"I figured." Kiba nervously laughs. "Can I ask who it is?"

"You won't like it, but you can't tell him if I tell you."

"I won't tell him."

"It's Naruto." Kiba's eyes widen and he stares at me a little more than surprised.

"Naruto?"

"You guys talking about me?" Naruto says walking beside Kiba scaring us both.

"Hey Naruto." Kiba smiles acting like I didn't tell him anything.

"What were you guys talking about, sorry for interrupting your talking time but you can continue now."

"We were just talking about-" Kiba was cut off by a loud siren.

"A fire drill?" Naruto sighs and we all walk outside and find our teacher.

"You three. Why are you so late?" Our teacher yells at us and tells us to get in line. We stand here for a while until the announcements come on telling us we can go back inside. I start to walk into the school but something grabs my wrist and drags me from the school. I look over and see that Naruto was the one dragging me with him.

"Naruto What are you doing?"

"Going home."

"Why are you taking me? I don't feel like getting in trouble right now."

"It'll be fine Sasuke, I want to go and fix up the house in the forest."

"How are we going to fix it?"

"With tools and stuff ... duh." I roll my eyes and Naruto lets go of my wrist. When we get to Tsunade's house, Naruto runs in to grab the supplies. When he came back out he had a bag.

"Let's get going." We walk to the edge of the forest and start to climb up the hill. Both of us falling a couple of times before we reach the top. Finally we reach the meadow. "Hey I brought this." Naruto reaches in the bag and pulls out a tub.

"What is it?"

"Tuna."

"Why do you have ... tuna?"

"For the cat under the porch, if they're still there that is." Naruto laughs pulling it back in the bag. We walk into the forest again and reach the house. Naruto reaches into the bag again and he hands me the tuna. I unscrew the cap and set it in front of the hole they were in. There was a tiny meow and two pairs of eyes appear. The mom cat slowly comes out and cautiously sniffs the tuna taking a small bite. The kitten walks out and tries to eat it also. The kitten was black, white, and yellow. For some reason I wanted to take it home with me.

"Let's get to work." I stand up and take one more look. The mother cat didn't look to well, she was so skinny you could see her ribs. I wonder how long they've been here for. I walk up the stairs and Naruto follows me.

"Here is a hammer." Naruto hands me the hammer and I look around.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to fix this place if we have no wood or nails?"

"Good question."

"I'll look around for something to use, start to tare up boards that need replaced." I walk outside and look around the house. I go to the back of the house and see a shed. I walk over to it and open it up seeing piles of wood and nails. "Well this should do." I walk in and grab some wood and nails and go back inside. "I found these." Naruto looks up from the floor and smiles.

"Great." We worked on the house until it started to get dark. We got a lot of the floor to be safer to walk on, but it was still in bad shape. I decided to go outside to see the container of tuna completely empty so I pick it up and turn around to Naruto. His smile didn't look like it usually does, which made me a little concerned. "We should probably get back now." I nod and walk to the meadow with him and down the hill in silence. The silence made me kind of fidgety. Normally Naruto talks when we walk anywhere, maybe he's got something on his mind.

"Naru-"

"Sasu-" We both tried to say each others name which surprised us both. "Sorry, you can go first." Naruto laughs scratching the back of his head.

"I was just wondering if you were okay."

"Yeah, I guess I'm fine." He smiles but I could tell he was faking it. "I'm a little sad that my house got destroyed, but it's getting rebuilt right now so its okay." He stops talking for a little while letting us walk in silence yet again, until he spoke again. "H-hey Sasuke." I look over and Naruto was contently looking at the ground.

"Yeah?"

"You know on picture day when you got mad at me?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah?"

"And you know how you went to the roof and Sakura talked to you?"

"Mhmm."

"I kind of ... maybe ... overheard your conversation with her."

"Okay?"

"You don't care?" Naruto looks at me a little confused.

"Why should I-" Then I remember what happened and my eyes widen slightly. Sakura said who I liked. "Dammit." I whisper so only I could hear it. "What did you exactly hear?"

"Well, uh, the whole thing." I look over and see him looking at the ground again, but then back to me with saddened eyes. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop I just ..." He looks to his hands. "I meant to tell you sooner but I was afraid you would get really mad."

"I'm not mad, Naruto."

"I'm sorry I won't do it again! Please don't be-" Naruto's eyes widen and he got a confused look on his face. "Y-you're not mad?"

"No."

"I don't know what to say, I was planning on you being super mad at me."

"I don't really care that you know, Naruto. As long as you don't care then it's fine."

"I have to ask this one question." I glance to him raising an eyebrow. "Why me?" How did I know this was coming.

"That, you are going to have to find out by yourself."

"But-"

"I'm not gonna say."

"Fine." He pouts crossing his arms. Then a smirk formed. "You must have liked that kiss at my house." I felt my eyes narrow and I look at him from the corner of my eyes. "So I'm right? That must have been why you were so weak in the knees afterward." I turn my gaze into a glare which makes him smile even more. "That really must have been hard for you to control yourself." If we weren't so close to my house I would have strangled him. I turn to my house and quickly walk to the door only to be stopped by Naruto grabbing my wrist again. "Wait, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"I'm going on a trip with Jiraiya tomorrow and everyone else is coming, we are spending the night there then leaving the next day. Do you want to come too?"

"What time do you want me to be at Tsunade's?"

"Seven in the morning." Naruto's smile grew. Great. Early.

"I'll be there." Naruto let go of my wrist and smiled waving as he walked away.

"See you tomorrow!" He ran off and I go inside.

"I'm home." I take my shoes off and see Itachi standing right in front of me which almost makes pee myself. Was he standing there the whole time?

"Did you ditch school today?" Dammit.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Naruto made me."

"Oh, I see. That makes it totally NOT okay, Sasuke."

"Look, I'm sorry. I won't try to do it again." I walk past him and he sighs.

"Sasuke." Itachi says making me look back.

"Yeah?"

"I heard Naruto outside with you."

"Oh, right. I'm going on a day trip with him and everyone else tomorrow, we'll be back the day after tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." Itachi sighs.

"Oh and Naruto knows that I like him now."

"Really?!"

"Yeah." I look at him and see him smiling as I walk into my room.

XXXXXX

"Come on, come on, come on! Let's go people!" Naruto shouts pushing people into the car after we put our bags in the back, he managed to push me into the van as well. Because he pushed me in first I was pushed into the back of the van with Kiba and Lee. Fantastic.

"Is everyone in?" Jiraiya gets in and closes the door looking back at us and smiling when he sees my glare. "Good, then let's go. It will be a couple hours till we get there so relax." A couple hours. Great.

The whole trip I had to restrain myself from punching both Kiba and Lee. Lee was going on about Guy and youth and Kiba was just being Kiba. When everyone gets out of the car I look around. There is a beach, and a forest behind our cabin. The cabin looks pretty ... small. Can it really fit all of us comfortably?

XXXXXX

"I see you finally made it Jiraiya." Tsunade says walking from the cabin with Orochimaru beside her. Are. You. Freaking. Kidding. Me. I glare at Orochimaru when I see him smirk. I could see Naruto doing the same. I walk over to Naruto and elbow him in the side.

"Did you know he was going to be here?" I say glancing at Naruto then back to Orochimaru.

"No. I knew Tsunade was so I should have guessed he would be here."

"Dammit." I look down to the ground and clench my fists.

"I won't leave you alone long enough for him to touch you, Sasuke. Don't worry about him, let's just focus on us." Naruto stepped closer to me making me look up to see him smiling.

"Right." I go to the van again with him and grab our bags, handing Naruto his then shutting the trunk. When we walk inside I take a look around. It looks even ... smaller than the outside. "Where do we go?"

"Over here." Naruto was standing in front of a room. I walk over and into the room. There's one bed.

"Okay, now where's my room?"

"In here." Naruto looks at me confused then he smirks. "Or are you afraid to share a room with me, Sasuke?" I clench my fist around my bag's handle and glare at him.

"As if." I walk over throwing my bag on the bed.

"It's settled then." Naruto smiles and walks over to the door holding something in his hands. "Get changed, we're going swimming." My eyes widen slightly. Swimming? No way am I getting my hair wet. It takes hours to do.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I didn't bring a swimming suit."

"Why not?"

"I didn't know there was going to be a beach here."

"But ... wear your shorts."

"Fine." I sigh crossing my arms walking out of the room with Naruto following me.

"I'll be right down there, I have to change real quick so I'll meet you down there."

"Okay." I walk out the door seeing Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Sakura down at the beach.

"Sasuke, where's Naruto?" Sakura walks up to me.

"Getting changed."

"I see, why don't you go help him." She nudges my arm laughing.

"Ha, ha very funny." I roll my eyes and take my shirt off throwing it on the sand beside me. I sit down laying back, crossing my arms behind my head and closing my eyes. When all of the sudden the sun goes behind some clouds making it darker so I open one of my eyes.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto's smiling face was blocking out the sun.

"You didn't take long."

"I didn't want to keep you waiting." Naruto laughs moving out of the suns path blinding me. I quickly sit up and look at him. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"In the water, come on."

"Not happening."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Your coming in." Naruto grabs my arm and pulls me up dragging me knee deep into the water.

"Fine, fine just let go." He smiles and lets go and we walk deeper into the water. I look back and notice everyone else running towards us full speed. I gotta get out of the way, but as soon as I thought that something happened.

"Sasuke!" Naruto jumped at me laughing.

"Naruto, wait!" We fall into the water the rest of the way. Dammit, I am so going to kill him. I could feel something wrap around my waist. What is the dobe doing? I quickly stand up and see Naruto, with just the tops of his shoulders above the water. That fool, is he trying to grope me with all these people around? I quickly push Naruto away glaring at him. "What the hell Naruto, not here." Naruto raises his hands and his eyes widen.

"Sasuke?" Naruto furrows his brows and lowers his hands, that's when I realize there was something still around my waist. I reach down and feel my side pulling up something. Seaweed. Fan-fucking-tasic. I look over and see Naruto smirking. Dammit.

"I totally understand." Naruto walks behind me running his hand along my back teasingly. "So when? Tonight? Its should be easy since we're sharing a room you know."

"Wha-?! Wait... I-" Sasuke pauses and smirks. "I wouldn't want you to make to much noise. You can't handle that much pain dobe."

"Dammit Sasuke, I was supposed to be the one picking on you." Naruto sighs standing in front of me. I lean forward grabbing his shoulder and get closer to his ear.

"Sorry, I just couldn't control myself." I glance over and see Naruto slightly blushing. He looks over at me making me smirk. I then release him completely satisfied walking out of the water. I look over and see Kiba rolling his eyes and Sakura smirking. That's when I remember that my hair got wet. Great, now I have to go fix it.

I walk up to the house passing Jiraya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade. They all see me and smile, Orochimaru being especially creepy for even him. I walk in the cabin and right into the bathroom, looking straight at the mirror trying to fix my hair as best as possible (which isn't very good). I walk out of the bathroom and into Naruto's and mine room grabbing my bag.

"Sasuke."

"I don't care."

"That's rude, Sasuke."

"Why should I care if I'm rude to you?" I turn and see Orochimaru smirking in the doorway. Maybe I shouldn't have came in here alone.

"Because I'm your boss."

"Not here you aren't."

"Oh, Sasuke. That's where you're wrong."

"What?"

"You see," Orochimaru walks closer. "I am your boss. You have to do what I say."

"You couldn't make me do anything that you say."

"Would you do it if Naruto was in danger?" My eyes widen and I glare at him.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"All that I'm saying is that I know that you care for Naruto deeply."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I know you wouldn't willingly put him in danger, now would you?"

"You're such an asshole, you know that?" My glare intensifies making him smirk.

"I'll ask you once, would you want him to get hurt because of you?"

Don't reply, just ignore him. I try walking past Orochimaru, but he stops me.

"I didn't tell you, you could go."

"I don't need permission from you for what I can or cannot do."

"Sasuke."

"If you don't let me go then Naruto will-"

"Naruto will what?"

"Just let me go."

"Not willingly." I try pushing past but he grabs my wrist pushing me on the bed. I quickly kick my feet up kicking him in the chest getting up and leaving the room, immediately running into Naruto.

"Ah." I look in front of me and see him staring at me confused, and dripping wet.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto." I take a deep breath and step away from him.

"Is everything ... okay?"

"Just peachy." I walk past him out the doors, I could hear him follow me.

"Sasuke."

"What is it dobe?"

"What are you doing?"

"Going outside, I forgot my shirt."

"Oh." I quickly walk to the beach and grab my shirt. I look back and see that Naruto wasn't following me any more. That really sucked, because I wanted to talk to him right now. I glance to my left and see Naruto talking to Shikamaru and Kiba.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura stands next to me smiling.

"Hi."

"That little performance you did in the water a little bit ago was quite interesting."

"Let's not talk about that, shall we."

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" I glance at her.

"Why?"

"You seem different."

"Sorry."

"Guys!" Naruto runs up to us smiling. "We're going on a hike, you guys need to come with."

"Alright." Sakura eagerly smiles.

"Can't."

"What? Why not Sasuke?" Naruto pouts crossing his arms.

"I don't feel to good." I actually felt fine, but I didn't want to go on another hike.

"Aww man, well I could stay back with you." Naruto smiles again.

"No, you were happy about the hike, go on and have fun with everyone. I'll be here when you get back." Hopefully.

"O-okay." Naruto sighs looking back to everyone for a second then back to us. "They probably want to go now, so I guess we should go. Come on Sakura." Naruto and Sakura run to the group and Naruto looks back shouting. "I'll be back before you know it, so don't worry." He turns around and runs off.

I turn around and walk to the cabin. I walk into the living room looking around. Nothing to do here. I walk back outside and down to the beach where the adults were. I walk to the water taking my shoes off and walking along the edge so the water runs over my feet. I found it kind of calming. I walk down the beach pretty far and stop. I turn and look to the sea closing my eyes taking a breath. Maybe I should stay here until Naruto comes back.

I look over and sigh. I need a shower. I walk back along the beach and to the cabin, trying my best to avoid the three on the beach. I quickly walk inside and look out the window in the door to see if they saw me, they didn't. At least if they did notice they didn't care. I feel my hair and glare in the bathroom mirror. The sea water made it feel all scratchy. I turn the water on and strip waiting for it to get warm.

I open the closet and grab a towel setting it next to my clothes. I step in the shower and close my eyes. I let my mind go black. I wash my hair and stand in the water for a while until I finally decided to get out. I wrap a towel around my waist and do my hair (which takes an hour). I look at the clock when I walk in my room to change. 6:48. Naruto has been gone for a long time, I wonder if they got lost. That dobe, it wouldn't surprise me. I slightly smile and put my clothes on shoving my dirty clothes in my bag.

"What are you smiling at Sasuke?" I immediately turn around shocked by the voice, Orochimaru. He steps close to me as soon as I turn around and he pushes me on the bed roughly kissing me. I pull away and hit him with my head since he had my hands pinned down. Damned old bastard. He started messing with my shirt making my eyes narrow into a glare.

"What the hell." I move my one free hand and try to push him away, that's when I notice where my knee was. Between his legs. I bring my leg up as hard as I could and he backed up for a second so I turn over and start crawling across the bed. He grabs my ankles and pulls me back, but this time I was on my stomach. I try and turn but he pushes me back down. He starts pulling my shirt up again. He gets it halfway up and he stops. The front door opened. He backed up and looked at the door, but as he was doing that I turned over punching him in the face as hard as I could and I run out the door past Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Holy shit. Did he seriously just try to rape me? I run to the back of the cabin and look to see if he was following me, he wasn't. I walk further into the woods behind the cabin and lean on a tree. I need to stop freaking out. I sit down next to the tree bringing my knees up to my chest resting my elbows on my knees, and putting my face in my hands.

I heard leaves crunching so I flinch looking up starting to get up. When I see that it was a confused Naruto I sighed with relief sitting back down closing my eyes.

"Sasuke, did something happen?"

"I can't handle this anymore, I have no clue what he's going to do or when he's going to appear." I see Naruto look to me even more confused.

"What did he do?"

"He just ..." I clench my fist and look to Naruto. "Naruto I..." I look to the ground. This was hard for me to admit so I was going to take my time. "I'm just scared, Naruto." I see his eyes widen a little from the corner of my eyes.

"Sasuke," Naruto reaches over to me hugging me which surprises me. "I'm sorry for leaving you here alone when I said I wouldn't. I ran back as soon as I remembered. I'm really sorry, I didn't know he was going to do anything this drastic.

"I'm not trying to worry you Naruto." I put a hand on his arm and slightly smile at him letting him know I'm okay. "Let's get back." I stand up and Naruto does too.

"Right." As we were on our way back, I noticed Naruto walking closer to me than normal. Especially when Orochimaru looked at us. He was practically on top of me. We walk over to Jiraiya and stand right next to him.

"Jiraiya." Naruto pokes him when he doesn't look back.

"Huh, oh hey Naruto, Sasuke. Something wrong?" Yes!

"Well, uh." He looks over to me and I nod no. "Nope. I was just wondering if we were going to have a fire tonight."

"Of course, In fact I'll start it right now." Jiraiya walks over to Tsunade and it looks like he's telling her to help him, and apparently she said okay because they both walk over to the house grabbing some newspaper and a lighter.

"You know that we should tell someone." Naruto looks at me.

"Not right now."

"Sasuke, this won't stop unless we tell someone."

"I know, but I just don't want to tell anyone yet."

"I understand, let's go by the fire." Naruto was practically holding my hand. We both take a seat around the fire as everyone else comes back from the hike taking a seat with us. I look over and see Orochimaru directly across from me so I glare at him. I then feel something around my hand making me look over. Naruto was holding my hand glaring at Orochimaru too. Naruto really wasn't going to leave me alone. I smile and look at the fire. It was huge, but I could make it even better. I just didn't want to let go of Naruto's hand.

"Hey I have an idea!" Sakura says sitting next to me, she gets everyone's attention but she was looking right at me smirking. If it's truth or dare again I swear I'll leave right now. "Let's play would you rather." Dammit why another game. I sigh leaning back in my chair. "I'll start. Naruto, would you rather go without ramen or go without Sasuke." Both Naruto's and my eyes widen and we look at her. I hate playing games with her.

"Um ... That's ... uh ... without er ... Sasuke." I look over at him surprised. "Sorry." He whispers to me as everyone says ohhhhh. I try letting go of his hand but he grabbed my hand harder making it so I couldn't let go. "Sai, would you rather spend a year alone with Ino or Sakura?"

"Ino. Hinata, would you rather date Kiba or Shino?"

"Uh ... m-maybe ... uh ... K-Kiba." I move around in my seat to get comfortable and Kiba's phone started singing 'You don't understand, you don't understand. What you do to me when you hold his hand. We were meant to be-" Kiba quickly answers it looking at me confused then looking away. I furrow my bows and take out my phone holding it down by my side so only Sakura could see I had it out. Oh shit. How the hell did I call Kiba? What ... that's my ring tone for his phone. Well this is awkward. I hang up and shove it in my pocket again. Naruto looks over at Sakura since she was hiding a little laugh, then he looks to me and I just shake my head no. "Lee, w-would you rather kiss Tenten or Neji?"

"I would rather kiss Neji!" Lee stands up running to Neji making Neji spaz quickly standing up and running.

"Lee, it wasn't a dare! You don't have to do it!"

"Come on Neji!"

"Absolutely not!" Neji runs into the cabin with Lee following him. Good luck Neji. I look back seeing everyone laughing.

"Who goes now?" Ino looks at everyone.

"I will." Gaara says. I forgot he was here. "Kiba," Everyone looks at Kiba making him feel uncomfortable. "Would you rather make out with Sai or Sasuke?" I do an internal face palm.

"Uh, well I guess Sasuke." I felt Naruto's grip on my hand tighten. Damn he is going to pull my hand off if he squeezes it any tighter. I squeeze back telling him that he needs to chill with the whole hand squeezing thing. He doesn't even like me like that, so why is he getting so mad. "Uh, Sasuke. Would you rather save Naruto from someone trying to kill him or me?" I could feel everyone's stares at me, including Naruto.

"Probably," I look over at Naruto and smile making him slightly smile. "Kiba." Naruto's smile faded and his eyes widened a little. Paybacks a bitch. I smirk and look at Sakura who wasn't hiding her astoundment. "I'm going to bed now." I stand up letting go of Naruto's hand as I stand up walking to the cabin. I hear someone walking up behind me.

"I'll come too."

"You don't have t-"

"I said I wouldn't leave you alone." Naruto smiles as we walk in to the cabin and get ready for bed. I walk into the room and lay down on the bed getting under the covers. Naruto soon walks in, turning the lights off before he gets under the covers as well. I roll onto my side facing away from Naruto.

"Are you mad at me?" Naruto says just loud enough so I can hear it.

"Why would I be mad?"

"I chose ramen over you."

"No."

"Would you really choose Kiba over me?" I pause before answering his question.

"Of course not you dobe. I had to get payback for you choosing ramen over me somehow."

"Sorry about that, it's just that if I said without ramen then no one would let it go." Naruto laughs a little bit.

"So you would pick me over ramen?"

"Weeeell." I turn over onto my other side hitting him in the arm. "I'm just kidding." He laughs turning to face me on his side, which was kind of a mistake. Our faces were too close for comfort. "Hey Sasuke."

"What?"

"Do me a favor and close your eyes."

"What? No way."

"Please." I roll my eyes and sigh closing my eyes. I felt Naruto moving around and then I felt something on my cheek. When it went away I opened my eyes. Did he just ...

"What did you do?"

"I kissed your cheek." Naruto laughs.

"Why?"

"I don't know." I take a deep breath and sigh. "What was that sigh for?"

"Just know that this is your fault."

"What's my faul-" Naruto's sentence was cut off by my lips on his. Surprisingly Naruto didn't resist the kiss at all, in fact he pulled me closer which shocked me. I start kissing down to his neck making him shiver a little bitY. I start to pull at his shirt and that's when he decides to stop me. "Sasuke." Naruto said in a little gasp. I could feel his heart beating like crazy, maybe or that's just mine.

"Sorr-" I try and apologize but he stops me again.

"Sasuke, i-it's not that I don't want to ... I just want to wait, I'm not sure what I think right now. Maybe when I know for sure that this won't be a one time thing. It's just that when I fall, I fall hard and I don't think that I could deal with it if this were to happen to us." I smile and look up at him with a look that would make anyone scream with joy. Naruto was just the lucky guy to be on the receiving end. I see him blush but he doesn't look away.

"It's okay Naruto. I understand." I lay back down on my side of the bed and look at the ceiling. Man am I an idiot.


	11. Chapter 10: Does He Really?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Does He Really?**

I wake up to sun in my face. I blink until I could keep my eyes open. What time is it? I look around for my phone, I find it in my pocket. Why did I sleep with it in my pocket? I turn it on looking at the time. 8:33. Why did I wake up so early? I stand up and stretch. I walk out the door and see Naruto and Sakura laughing, Naruto was showing her something on his phone.

"What are you two laughing at?" Naruto quickly turns his phone off and sets it in his lap smiling. He looks over at Sakura who nods so he looks back to me turning his phone back on and showing me a picture of ... me sleeping.

"You look so peaceful when you are sleeping." Naruto laughs turning his phone off again.

"Not to mention how adorable you look in that picture!" Sakura laughs when I glare at her.

"Come on guys. Get your bags in the car, we're leaving soon." Jiraiya says walking into the kitchen telling us, then going to tell everyone else. I walk back into our room with Naruto following me. We clean up grabbing our bags and heading out to the car throwing our bags in the trunk. After a while everyone eventually put their bags in and got in. This time I got stuck in the back of the car with Lee and Neji, I was in between them. Lee was trying to reach for Neji and Neji was using me as a shield.

"Neji! I never got to kiss you."

"How many times do I have to tell you! It wasn't a dare Lee!" I see Naruto and Sakura laughing at me from their not so annoying seats. After a while Lee settled down. I pull out my phone and get ready to text Sakura.

**To: Sakura**

**Naruto kissed my cheek last night.**

I send the text and a minute she texted me back.

**From: Sakura**

**Details now Uchiha. **

**To: Sakura**

**Naruto and I were talking about the game by the fire and all of a sudden he told me to close my eyes, so of course I do thinking he was going to kiss me. I was really disappointed when he only kissed my cheek, so I ended up kissing him. He eventually stopped me or else I wasn't going to. He said he didn't know what he thought yet so he wanted to wait. Or something like that, I don't know what he meant by he didn't know what he thought yet though. **

Sakura looks back to me surprised, she then looks forward again and texts back.

**From: Sakura**

**Oh my gosh I can't believe that you and him did that. Don't worry I'll ask him what he thought about last night.**

My eyes widen. Her text makes me freak out a little. No, if she asks then he'll know I told her.

**To: Sakura**

**No! Don't!**

"Hey Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"What did you think about sleeping in the same bed as the Uchiha?" Naruto's eyes widen.

"Uh ... normal I guess."

"I see," Sakura looks away for a second then looks back at him nudging him with her elbow. "So what did you two do?"

"W-went to sleep."

"That's not what I heard."

"What did you hear?"

"I walked by your room and heard you two doing something."

"Uh..."

"I'll get right to it then, what do you think about Sasuke? I see the way you look at him, you want him."

"Wha- why do you think that?"

"Because I'm a girl, I know these kinds of things." Sakura smirks making Naruto look away slightly blushing. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what you say."

"Fine." Naruto faced her pulling her close to whisper in her ear. She back up when he was done.

"Really?" She looks a little surprised.

"Yeah, I just-" He looks out the window. "It's just a little complicated."

xxxxxx

Home sweet home. I walk inside taking my shoes off.

"I'm home!"

"Sasuke." Itachi comes around the corner smiling. "How was it?"

"Fun, I kissed Naruto."

"My little brother is growing up!" Itachi ran over to me hugging me laughing as I tried pushing him away. He lets go of me backing up. "So tell me what happened."

"With Naruto?"

"And the whole trip."

"Well." I walk back to my room and Itachi follows. He sits on my bed as I start to unpack. "The ride there I was stuck in the back cramped in between dog boy and the youth nut. I seriously wanted to kill them both. When we got there Tsunade and-" I stop from saying Orochimaru's name. Itachi doesn't need to know right now.

"And?"

"That's it, Tsunade was the only other one there at the moment. I ended up having to share a room with Naruto. We then changed to go swimming, I said I didn't want to but Naruto didn't give a shit. He dragged me into the water and then jumped on me getting my hair wet."

"You poor thing." Itachi sarcastically says making me glare at him.

"It was a tragedy." I finish unpacking and sit next to him. "I then made a fool of myself and Naruto picked on me, but then I fired it right back at him. All of my friends then went on a hike without me so I walked along the beach since I didn't go with them, but then I decided to take a shower. Which took a long time to take the shower, then do my hair, and then get dressed. After that uh-" I shivered a little bit.

"Are you cold?"

"I just got a chill, but after that they came back and we had a fire." I look to Itachi glaring. "We were playing a game and Naruto said he would pick ramen over me." Itachi started laughing so I hit his shoulder and he stopped.

"Sorry, continue."

"Later on that night we went to bed and I ended up kissing him." Itachi mouthed aw which made me glare at him. "Then I woke up and it turns out Naruto took a picture of me while I was sleeping. Then we packed up and left. Oh, but this time I was trapped between the youth nut and Neji. Lee was trying to get to Neji to kiss him but Neji was using me as a blocking device. Now I'm here."

"You know what." I look to Itachi and raise an eyebrow. "We are having a movie pizza night tonight." Itachi stands up looking down to me. "We should spend a little time together, don't you think?"

"Hn." I smirk and nod making Itachi smile.

"I'll let you relax a little while. Come on out around eight." Itachi leaves my room closing my door. What do I do until then? Sleep? I look out my window and sigh. What did Naruto say about me? I grab my phone about to send a text to Sakura when my phone vibrates.

**From: Sakura **

**Hey Sasuke, I have a favor to ask of you.**

**To: Sakura**

**What is it?**

I lay back on my bed.

**From: Sakura**

**I was going to have a party, but my parents said that I couldn't so I was going to see if I could have my party at your house. **

**To: Sakura**

**No way, then I'd have to clean up my house. Itachi would be here. I'd have to buy food, and all of that requires effort. Go ask Naruto if you can have it at his house.**

**From: Sakura**

**Please Sasuke, I'll clean your house for you and I'll buy the food. Itachi is cool, that's why I asked you instead of Naruto. Plus you're my best friend. **

I sigh glaring at my phone's screen.

**To: Sakura**

**Don't worry about it. I'll tell Itachi tonight sometime, when is it?**

**From: Sakura**

**Oh my gosh thank you Sasuke! You're the best! It's tomorrow at six. See you at school tomorrow.**

Tomorrow? Seriously? You couldn't of told me in advance by like ... oh I don't know, a couple of days or something. I sigh leaving my room. As soon as I step out of my door I smell pizza. Itachi looks over at me smiling.

"Sasuke, just in time." I walk over getting a slice of pizza and sitting on the couch.

"What's the movie?"

"I don't know, Kisame recommended it to me." Itachi put the movie into the TV and started it.

"Itachi."

"Hmm?" Neither of us move our eyes from the TV.

"I'm having a party tomorrow." Itachi glances at me from the corner of his eyes but then he looks back to the movie. "Actually it's Sakura's party, she just has to have it here."

"Okay, I'll leave you guys alone tomorrow."

"You don't have to." Itachi looks back at me again confused.

"Alright." Itachi smiled looking back to the screen.

"Just don't embarrass me this time."

"I'll try." Itachi laughs making me sigh.

xxxxxx

"Sasuke!" Naruto runs up to me putting his arm around my shoulder. I look over and glare at him and he lets go of me laughing. "I'm walking home with you today."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." I look over to see him grinning at me. I sigh in defeat. I really didn't have the energy to fight any more than that, and honestly I really didn't care. "Oh, right, I heard Sakura's party got moved to your house."

"Yeah."

"Does everyone else know?"

"Don't know, don't really care either." The bell rings and we are late for history. I see a teacher come out of a door in front of us, go figure it had to be the most annoying and the most strict teacher in the school. He really should retire ... or die, either would work for me.

"Hey! You two! Uzumaki? Uchiha." He walks up to us blocking our path. "Well, well, well. Why does this not surprise me? Uzumaki, get to class. Uchiha, come with me." The whole time the old man's glare didn't leave me, you better believe I was glaring back.

"W-wait, Mr. Gre-" Naruto was cut off by the old man.

"Naruto! I said go!" Naruto glares at him and leaves, only looking back once at me a little saddened.

"What the hell do you want old man?"

"That is no way to speak to your elders! Apologize this instant." I swear this old hag has it out for me.

"Why the hell should I apologize to someone who doesn't deserve it?"

"Watch your mouth, boy. Come with me." When he passed me I was so tempted to trip him and leave, but that wouldn't of ended well. So I decided to follow the stubby asshole to wherever he was taking me. We ended up at the principles office ... go figure. He wants me out of this school, and he is willing to do anything to do so.

"What is it this time, Green?" Tsunade sighs sitting forward in her chair.

"Uchiha here was skipping class."

"Sasuke?"

"It's not true, this old piece of shit has it out for me. The bell just rang, and I was with Naruto. He let Naruto go but made me come here."

"Sasuke," Tsunade sighs closing her eyes for a second. "Stay here with me, I want to talk. As for you Green, go back to whatever you were doing." Mr. Green leaves the room and I glare at her from where I was leaning on the wall. "Take a seat." I sit down in the chair in front of her desk sighing and look out the window. "What's on your mind Sasuke?"

That's a nice tree outside.

"Sasuke."

Oh look, a bird.

"I know he pisses you off, but you don't need to say anything smart back to him. What happened to the old you where you never spoke?" When I didn't talk back she heavily sighed.

"... Naruto."

"What about him?"

"He happened." I see her eyebrow raise from the corner of my eye.

"I've seen you two walking around a lot together, you're friends now?"

"You could say that."

"Will you tell me what you're thinking?" Believe it or not, me and Tsunade are pretty close. I was a trouble maker when I was younger and I got sent here a lot, over the years we got to know each other good enough to talk openly.

"Sakura is having a party after school today," I glance over at her then back out the window. "but it's at my house."

"Why?"

"Her parent's wouldn't let her have it at her house. I have a bad feeling that she purposely did this so it would be at my house."

"Why should it matter if it was at your house or not?"

"Don't ask me, ask the crazy pink haired girl." I sigh. "I swear I'll never understand her." I heard Tsunade chuckle slightly.

"I think she has a plan for you, I suggest you be careful if you don't want to fall into it." I sigh looking at my hand not knowing what I should look at. "So, I heard you have a crush on someone." I look up to her furrowing my brows. Not this again. "I bet it's Naruto, am I right?" I raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"Good guess."

"Tell me all about it." Tsunade leans forward again resting her head on the tops on her hands smiling.

"Shouldn't I go back to class?"

"Don't worry about it." I slightly smile looking at her. I love our principle.

xxxxxx

"That asshole, I hate him." Naruto kicks a stone angrily as he shoves his hands in his pockets and walks next to me.

"Luckily for me Tsunade already knew it wasn't anything that mattered, so she let me go."

"She kept you in there until just five minutes ago. What happened?" Naruto looked at me confused.

"Long story."

"Well I'm just glad school is finally over."

"Until next time."

"Don't remind me." Naruto laughs making me smile a little more than normal. I look forward and my eyes go wide, but then they turn into a glare. I stop and Naruto notices so he stops too.

"Sasuke?"

"Let's find another way."

"But this is the only way."

"We'll find another one." As soon as I grab Naruto's arm and turn _he_ says something.

"Sasuke, just the person I wanted to see."

"Sorry, we're leaving."

"Not so fast." Orochimaru grab my arm making me release Naruto and he turns me to face him.

"Let me go." I pull my arm away and glare at him. "What the hell do you want?"

"To talk ... alone." Oh hell no.

"He can't go with you Orochimaru, he has something to do." Naruto walked up next to me glaring at Orochimaru.

"What could that possibly be?"

"None of your business." I say glaring at him. "Let's go Naruto." I start to leave but Orochimaru stops me and leans over my shoulder whispering something to me.

"I wonder if you would come to me if I had something precious to you, or should I say ... someone." My eyes widen and I turn around starting to punch him but he backs up and Naruto grabs me and runs.

"Naruto! Let me go!"

"You had a look in your eyes like you were about to kill him."

"I wasn't going to kill him ... intentionally anyway." Naruto lets me go when we get to my house. He starts to walk up to the front door but I stop him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you get ready for the party."

"No you're not, you'll come here when everyone else does." I smile when I see Naruto pout a little. "Now get your scrawny ass home." I push him to the sidewalk and go inside closing the door. I take my shoes off.

"I'm home." I walk into the kitchen and see food. "Itachi?"

"Sasuke?" Itachi walks into the kitchen and smiles. "I got you guys some food and drinks for tonight."

"I have a feeling you're more excited about this party than I am." I smile setting out some food and putting the drinks in the fridge.

"Of course I'm excited! You've never had a party here! I want to see everyone again, it's been a long time you know."

"Can you clean up a little in the living room." Itachi furrows his brows looking back at the living room with his arms crossed.

"Why?"

"It's a mess. There are papers on the table, pop cans in the floor, the couch looks like it will eat you, just go fix it." Itachi pouts and slouches his back as he walks into the living room to clean, the sight makes me smile. My smile soon fades when I realize that I have to clean my room. Dammit. I walk back the hall into my room. I take a quick look around. A pile of clothes in the corner of my room, books all over my desk, cords everywhere, old notes to myself on my wall, my bed needs made, and I need to empty my garbage.

I quickly take my clothes and throw them in the washing machine then heading back into my room. I put all the books back onto my shelf, and in the process two books fell on my head. I hide the cords. I grab tie up the bag of garbage and throw it away, putting another bag in the small garbage can. I struggle making my bed, this reminds me why I never make my bed. Finally I was done. I look around checking to see if I missed anything.

I did, the notes on my wall. I walk over to my bulletin board taking down the scattered notes. When I take down the last one I look at the wall again. There were pictures of my friends and me. Why did I cover these? One of the pictures was of Sakura and I playing in the snow. She threw a snowball at my face and I started crying and Itachi was to busy taking a picture to help me. I smirk looking at the picture. I look over the pictures noticing I had one for everyone of my friends and me, even one with Naruto. We were at my house playing a game of go fish. I beat Naruto and he called me a cheater so then we started fighting, later on that night Naruto apologized and hugged me. Go figure Itachi had to take the picture at that moment. The doorbell rings snapping me out of my thoughts. I leave my room leaning against the hallway wall when I see Itachi at the door. Sakura was the first one, not a surprise.

"Sasuke." She walks back to me looking into my room. "Wow, you really cleaned up for this." She walks into my room and she automatically sees the wall of pictures. "I remember this moment! I made you cry." She laughs as I stand next to her sighing. I have no idea why I kept this picture, I look like a mess. The doorbell rings again. This one has got to be Naruto. I walk out being followed by Sakura as I open the door. To my surprise it's not Naruto, it's Kiba, Shino, and Sai. I let them in and go into the kitchen. A few minutes later it rings again, this time it's Hinata, Tenten, Neji, and Lee. After that Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Gaara show up. I walk up to Sakura.

"Where's Naruto? It's 6:20."

"I don't know, I'll text him and tell him to get over here." As soon as she said that the doorbell rings once more. I open the door hoping that it was Naruto, but my hopes were crushed. Itachi must have ordered pizza. I take the food and pay the guy and then quickly closing the door. As soon as I closed the door it rang again. I put the pizza's down and just as I was about to answer the door, Itachi got to it first. He opened the door and there he was. The one time I don't answer the damn door and it's him. He takes his shoes off and comes in walking over to me.

"You're late."

"I know, sorry about that." Naruto scratches the back of his head laughing.

"Everyone's here, now we can start with the more fun things." Sakura says making everyone look to her.

"And what exactly is that?" Kiba says after he takes a drink.

"Games." NO! No more games!

"What games?"

"Well we always have the normal games of would you rather, truth or dare," Not happening. "and spin the bottle, but if no one wants to play that I have another game we haven't played before." This got everyone kind of interested, but not me, I wanted no part in any of her games. I am just destined for embarrassment or something bad. "The pocky game." I saw everyone smile. Great, just great. "So it's settled, the pocky game it is. Sasuke, Naruto get over here. We walk over and take a seat. "Itachi." Itachi pokes his head out from behind the corner. "Pick two people."

"Okay, uh," He looked over to me but I glared at him. "Kiba and Shikamaru."

"Okay, thanks Itachi."

"No problem." He normally would have went back to doing whatever it was he was doing, but he stayed to watch. Sakura handed Kiba the pocky and he sat next to Shikamaru, both of them biting an end of the pocky slowly biting away at it. They got really close to kissing, but in the end Kiba gave in. After them was Lee and Neji. Lee grabbed to pocky and both of them bit opposite ends. Lee quickly started eating the pocky making Neji try backing away, as soon as Lee was a couple centimeters away from Neji, Neji backed up. This game when on for awhile. Hinata and Choji, Ino and Tenten, Sai and Gaara, Sakura and Ino, Naruto and Lee, Neji and I, Naruto and Kiba, Shino and Lee, Tenten and Gaara, Sakura and I, and Shikamaru and Sai.

Now Itachi has to pick the last two. "Well, how about Naruto and Sasuke." I look over at Itachi giving him the death glare. I'm so going to kill him later. Sakura handed Naruto the pocky and he sits next to me. We both bite at the ends and slowly bit away at it. When we got closer to each other we started pushing each other away (as if that helped anything). That's when I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Itachi with a camera. Did he take a picture of us? I look back at the pocky, it was getting dangerously small. Both Naruto and I were trying our hardest not to kiss. Finally I quickly lean forward grabbing the rest of the pocky letting our lips touch for a second. I sigh and look over at Sakura.

"Now what?"

"How about truth or dare." Kiba's suggestion made me want to punch him in the face for bringing it back up.

"Sounds good." Sakura smirked. "I'll go first. Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare I guess."

"I dare you to take Sasuke back to his room and go as far as you can." I look over and see that Itachi luckily wasn't there anymore.

"Uh... fine." Naruto stood up grabbing my arm and drags me into my room closing the door behind him. I look around not wanting to sit on my bed, but Naruto drags me to my bed and we both sit down.

"You know we don't have to do anything."

"I know." Naruto looks over and sighs laying back on my bed. "I have something I want to tell you though."

"What is it?" I lay back next to him.

"I was thinking about the trip we had not to long ago," He pauses for a little bit but I don't say anything because I know he isn't done. "and I was thinking about you." I glance over to him then to the ceiling again. "You remember what I said that night, about how I didn't know what I thought?"

"Yeah."

"I know now. I know that I like you, not just in a friendly way." I look over to him surprised sitting up and he does the same. I look over at him, just looking him in the eyes. He likes me.


	12. Chapter 11: What The Hell!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 11: What The Hell Is Wrong With You?!**

He actually likes me. I was so surprised by Naruto that I didn't know what to say. I had to say something before it gets into an awkward silence.

"I-" I start to say but as soon as I said that, I forgot what I was going to say. Should I ask him out? Or should I wait? I look over to him. "Why?"

"I don't know. I should hate you, but ever since you came back to school I have always had this weird feeling around you. I though it was just some weird form of hate but when we went on that trip with everyone, I noticed that I actually like you ... I guess." I smile looking to the door. Maybe I will ask him out.

"Naruto, do you want t-"

"Knock, knock, coming in." Sakura opened my door smiling. "How far did you two go?"

"All the way." I smirk at a slightly blushing Sakura. I glance over to see that Sakura isn't the only one blushing. I smile and stand up leaving my room.

"No you didn't." Sakura runs up to me with Naruto not far behind.

"No we didn't, but your reaction was interesting." We walk out into the living room and no one was there. "Everyone go home?"

"Yeah. I came back because I wanted to go to the convenience store, but I didn't want to go alone. So do you guys wanna come with?" I look over to the door, where are Itachi's shoes?

"Do you know where my brother went?"

"He said something about meeting some guy that Kisame told him about." I wonder who it is. I walk over to the door slipping on my shoes with Sakura and Naruto following. We leave my house and I lock the door before we left. We then turn to the left and start walking to the convenience store. My mind was wrapped around Itachi and who he was meeting for a while until Sakura talks. When we get to the store we all stop in front of the doors.

"Hey Naruto, can you go in and get these things for me?" She hands Naruto a list and he takes it looking it over.

"Sure, no problem." He goes in the store leaving me and Sakura out here.

"So did he tell you?" I guessed that she was talking about Naruto.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Are you two dating now?"

"No."

"..." I look over to see her glaring at me with all her might. "You didn't ask him out?"

"Nope."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I glance at the few people walking by as she screamed at me.

"Nothing, you interrupted me when I was about to ask."

"... Oh." I look over and see Naruto walking out of the doors.

"Here is your stuff Sakura." Naruto hands her the bag.

"Thanks Naruto." She smiles and we walk down the sidewalk again. She was glaring at the sidewalk for awhile. What is she planning now? I look up and see a big group of people. They looked familiar but it was dark so I couldn't see them to well. When they got closer I glared at them. Daniel and his friends. I quickly look away when they look over. Please don't notice me, please don't notice me. I don't want to fight right now. As we walk by I could feel their stares burning holes in the back of my head.

"Sasuke?" Shit. We all stop and Sakura and Naruto look back at the group. I slowly turn around glaring. "Sasuke! It is you! What luck, seeing you of all people. We were just talking about you." Daniel looks over at Naruto and Sakura smiling. "Nice to see you again Naruto." Naruto responds with a glare. Daniel walks closer to me grabbing my shoulder firmly and lowering himself to my height so he could whisper something in my ear. "It would be a shame if something happened to them, like, oh, I don't know, maybe a fire for instance." My eyes widen and I clench my fists. I saw Naruto push Sakura behind him as he tensed. He must of seen me tense. Daniel stood up again starting to walk back to his group.

"Hey Daniel." I smirk as he turns around. I bring up my fist punching him in the face. Daniel stumbled back into his friends holding his nose. He moved his hand looking down at it. There was blood. I saw Naruto whisper something to Sakura over his shoulder. She then slowly backed up until no one could see her anymore. What the hell is she doing?

"That wasn't very nice, Sasuke." Daniel looked to Naruto. "Looks like we will need to teach you a lesson."

"Your lessons never worked out very well before, Daniel." I smirk as Daniel glares over to me. Daniel quickly jumped at me punching me in the chest making me hit a pole behind me. I quickly dodge the other punch letting Daniel punch the pole where my head should have been. I look over and see Naruto fighting as well. Two others ran up to me grabbing my arms holding me back. Shit. How is this fair? I duck my head so Daniel punches one of the guys behind me knocking him out. One down.

"Dammit, Sasuke you weren't supposed to move."

"As if I would just sit here." I jump up kicking Daniel making both of us fly in different directions. Luckily I had a cushion to land on and I didn't have to land on the cement. I stand up punching the other guy in the face a couple times and just as I stand up and turn around, Daniel punches my cheek making me fall over to Naruto. I stand up as quickly as possible, but Daniel punches me again and as I land on the cement all the wind gets knocked out of me. I looked over and saw Naruto finish off his last guy. He looks at me then to Daniel, then before I could stop him he jumps onto Daniel's back chocking him. Daniel backs up into a pole hard enough to make Naruto let go. Daniel gasped for breath turning around to Naruto. I quickly stand up running over and kick between his legs. It was a cheep shot, but it needed to be done. As Daniel tumbled over I grabbed Naruto and ran. When we were a safe distance away, I stop.

"That was a good shot back there." Naruto laughs.

"I learned from the best." I smile and lean against a wall with Naruto. "Where did Sakura go?"

"Oh, I told her to get Jiraiya. She should be back soon."

"You know she could have called him."

"I know, but I didn't want her to get hurt." I sigh and look around. "Oh, I almost forgot." I look at him raising an eyebrow.

"What were you saying in your room?" My eyes widen for a second before they go back to normal.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go-"

"Sasuke, Naruto!" Sakura runs up to us with Jiraiya, Itachi, and some blonde guy. Jiraiya runs to Naruto and Itachi runs up to me grabbing my shoulders.

"What the hell Sasuke, you must really like to scare the shit out of me. Whenever I leave you alone you almost always get into some kind of danger. When Sakura called me I nearly had a heart attack." Itachi looked me in the eyes for a minutes before hugging me tight enough to nearly kill me.

I-Ita-chi. Can't ... breath." I tap his back telling him to let go.

"Good, this is your punishment." Itachi soon lets go smiling. I look to the ground and slightly smile.

"Sorry for always scaring you."

"Don't worry about it, let's go home." Itachi put a hand on my shoulder pulling me close as we all walked home.

xxxxxx

"Itachi."

"Yeah?" Itachi looks to me with a smile.

"Who is that?" I nod at he blonde behind him.

"Oh! I nearly forgot. Sasuke, this is Deidara. Deidara, this is my younger brother Sasuke." Itachi introduces us to each other. We both nod but Deidara smiles when he nods and I don't.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sasuke, Itachi always talks about you." I raise an eyebrow at Itachi and he just shrugs and looks away.

"It's nice to meet you too." I look over to Deidara. "Are you dating my brother?" Deidara's eyes widen slightly and he looks to Itachi who was smiling.

"Yeah, I am." Deidara smiles nervously.

"When did you two start dating?"

"Uh, a couple weeks ago."

"Where do you work?"

"Uh, with Itachi."

"Did you ask him out?"

"No, he asked me out."

"Okay, you have my permission to date my brother, just don't hurt him or I won't be happy." As I walk back to my room I saw Itachi laughing at a very confused Deidara. Itachi and I have a habit of being protective over each other when it comes to relationships. We always test the other's boyfriend to see if they are okay. Itachi has never gotten to do it for me, but I've done it plenty of times for him. Luckily Itachi was the one to break up with all of them so I didn't have to go hunt anyone down.

I walk into my room and sit on my bed looking over to my clock. 11:50. I should probably get to sleep. I lay back on my bed closing my eyes for a minute then opening them and stare at the ceiling. Of course it's not going to be that easy.

xxxxxx

The bell rings letting us leave Iruka's class. "Don't forget to do your paper tonight everyone." Iruka says as we all leave his room. I quickly leave the room walking past everyone to go to the roof for lunch. I glance over and see Naruto talking with everyone. He looks over to me smiling when he saw me looking at him, he waves a hand motioning for me to come over to eat with them but I just wave turning around smiling to go up the stairs to the roof. When I get to the roof I climb up the ladder and lay on my back looking up to the sky. I close my eyes, hiding them from the sun.

I've had something on my mind ever since our fight with Daniel. Naruto's house. Daniel was the one to catch it on fire. If I told anyone they probably wouldn't believe me. I have to tell Naruto though. I mean, it is his house so he deserves to know, right? I rub my face sighing. Man does he piss me off. I quickly sit up opening my eyes, but as I sat up my head hit something making me fall back down closing my eyes again. I hold me forehead and prop myself up on my elbow squinting to see what I hit.

"You have a hard head Sasuke." I see Naruto rubbing his head but when he sees me looking at him he smiles. "What are you doing up here all alone?" How can I tell him I know who burned his house down when he's so happy right now. Granted he's almost always happy, but I'm going to feel like such a bastard if he's going to be sad. I sit up all the way looking at him. "Sasuke? Is something wrong?"

"I know who burned your house down." Naruto's eyes widened and he frowns. Yeah, I feel like shit now.

"Who was it?"

"Daniel." I look away from Naruto sighing. "I shouldn't have said that you were my boyfriend to Daniel. If I hadn't of said that then the fire wouldn't of happened." I pause rubbing my eyes once again. "If you weren't my friend then you would still have your house."

"Sasuke, it's not like you to blame yourself. I don't like seeing you like this. Don't blame yourself."

"I just-"

"Sasuke, I don't care what happened to me. You were there when the fire happened and you saved me. If you weren't my friend then I probably would have died up there."

"Yeah but if-"

"I don't want to hear it Sasuke, I'm not giving you up as my friend so get used to it." I look over at Naruto who was smiling.

"What about your house?"

"It's almost rebuilt, when it's finally done I'll make sure to tell you."

"Alright."

"Here." I look over to see Naruto handing me my lunch.

"Didn't you already eat?"

"Nope." Naruto smiles as he pulls over his lunch from behind him. I slightly smile grabbing my lunch. "Let's eat."

xxxxxx

"Pleeeeease Sasuke! I really need your help, no one else will let me."

"No way am I letting you mess up my hair."

"I'll put it back to the way it was I promise."

"Go ask Naruto."

"He said he has fighting practice with Jiraiya after school."

"Kiba?"

"Has to take care of Akamaru."

"Shino?"

"Creeps me out."

"Neji?"

"Has long hair."

"Shikamaru."

"Said he was going to be busy sleeping."

"Choji."

"Going to dinner."

"Ino."

"Long hair."

"Tenten."

"Has some class to go to."

"Lee."

"Going to Neji's."

"Sai."

"Is busy doing something."

"How about yourself."

"I can't do my own hair, I need to be able to see the back of my head easily." I take a deep breath and sigh.

"Fine."

"Thank you Sasuke you really are the best, I'll be over sometime tonight." Sakura runs off leaving me to walk home alone. I walk to the front of the school and out the doors. Kiba was talking to Shikamaru and Hinata, and I really didn't want to get dragged into their conversation so I quickly walked up to a big group of people that was going in the direction of my house. As soon as I was out of Kiba's view I push through the group and walk home.

xxxxxx

"I'm home!" I take my shoes off throwing my backpack in the corner near the door and then I hear Itachi's voice. At first I thought he was talking to me, but then I heard another guys voice. I walk into the living room and see Itachi on the couch with Deidara. Deidara looks over to me.

"Hey Sasuke, how was school?"

"Good."

"What happened?" Itachi looks over.

"Sakura is coming over tonight, I have to help her with some school thing." Deidara looks over to Itachi giving him a look and Itachi shakes his head.

"How are you and Naruto?" Itachi looks back to me.

"I don't know, normal."

"Sasuke, I'm here." I turn around and see Sakura walk to me with a big bag by her side. "Let's go." She grabs my arm dragging me back to my room. I see Itachi's and Deidara's confusion as I disappear behind the corner into my room. She lets go of my arm pulling out my desk chair and making me sit in it. "Okay, I'm not gonna cut your hair so don't worry." I saw her pull out some stuff from her bag and put it of my desk. She then starts to mess with my hair.

"So, how was lunch up on the roof?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you two making a secret conversation when you two looked at each other, and as soon as you left, Naruto randomly remembered he had something to do."

"Actually, this time you really are wrong."

"Then he actually had something to do?"

"No, he followed me on his own free will. I wanted to be alone."

"Then what happened?"

"We just talked."

"That's it?"

"No, we also ate our lunch." She sighs grabbing a brush.

"You two had the perfect moment to have a little fun, but you were an idiot and just sat there doing nothing." That's when I notice my door was cracked open and I saw a camera lens poking through the crack. Itachi.

"Itachi you better not be taking any more pictures!" I try and get up but Sakura pushes me back into the seat laughing. Itachi then opens the door the rest of the way with Deidara standing behind him laughing.

"This is some school thing?" Itachi mocks.

"Actually it is, it's for my cosmetology class." Sakura happily says as I glare at Itachi. As soon as Sakura lets go of my hair I bolt out of the chair to Itachi, but Itachi was quick enough to move down the hall still taking pictures of me chasing him while laughing.

"Itachi, come here!" I reach out almost grabbing his shirt but he stops making me face plant right into his chest. I look up and see him throwing the camera to Deidara so I try to run to him but as soon as I turn around I feel Itachi wrap his arms around me tightly.

"Itachi."

"Yes?"

"Will you let me go?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Will you please let me go?"

"Not a chance." He squeezes tighter. I see Deidara take a picture then put the camera down.

"Okay, I won't try to kill you anymore. Now let me go."

"You're not going to go after Deidara, are you?"

"...No."

"Alright." Itachi lets go of me letting me step away. I sigh looking over my shoulder to Itachi. Why do I care so much anyway, I never cared before.

"What are you going to do with those?"

"Oh I don't know, print them off and put them in my album just like the other ones."

"Other ones?"

"That's enough Sasuke, I need to finish this." Sakura grabs me again dragging me back to my room. What other ones? I sit back down in the chair and she continues.

"If you hadn't of ran out I would have been done by now."

"Hn."

"Oh that reminds me, you and Naruto are dating now, right?"

"No."

"... I'm seriously starting to think you two are ill or something." She turns my chair around putting her hands on her hips and glaring at me. "What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing."

"Then text him right now and tell him to get his ass to the park and then you high tail your scrawny ass to the park as well."

"My hair is a mess." She quickly turns me around fixing my hair in five minute compared to my usual hour.

"No get your ass out of here and tell him to meet you somewhere."

"He has practice with Jiraiya."

"He will stop the stupid practice for you, now stop stalling and get the hell out!" She pushes me out of my room.

"Sakura, wait, hold on, relax will you." As soon as she pushes me into the front door she backs up.

"Now put your damn shoes on and go." She crosses her arms glaring at me. I look behind her when I see movement. Itachi and Deidara were poking their heads around the corner wide eyed. I sigh and put my shoes on.

"Itachi, I'll be back." I see her smile as I leave my house. How did I end up getting kicked out of my own house? I pull out my phone and bring up Naruto's contact. I stare at it for a while before texting him. Of course I'm nervous, why wouldn't I be. Even though I know he likes me, I have never done this before so I have to idea what to ask or say or anything.

**To: Naruto**

**I have something to ask you, do you think you can meet me at the park?**

I put my phone away and it made me jump a little when it rang. Did he seriously text back that fast? I look at the text.

**From: Naruto**

**Yeah, I'll be right there.**

You were supposed to say no you idiot. I sigh shoving my phone into my pocket and drag myself to the park. Why am I doing this? Do I just ask him bluntly or what? Okay, I'll just say it. This is nothing. I am an Uchiha after all. I walk into the park and look around. When I don't see him I start walking around the park. I look up to the sky noticing it was getting dark I look down sighing. That's when I see him walking towards me smiling.

"Sasuke!" Naruto waves a hand in the air and walks up to me.

"I thought you had practice with Jiraiya."

"I did, but you texted me."

"Right." I look away from him and start to walk and Naruto walks next to me. Neither of us talked for a couple minutes, but I had to end this. "Don't feel offended or anything when I say this," He looks over to me confused. "but Sakura forced me out here." He smiles and looks forward again. "It's not that I don't want to be here, I just ..." I sigh. He's probably laughing at me since I'm never like this. I glance over at him and see him slightly smiling. What is wrong with me? Why can't I say it? "Naruto, do you want to go out with me?" I look over to see Naruto smile even more.

"I'd love to." Naruto leaned in and kissed me real quick before backing up. I smile when I see his huge smile. "I was wondering if I was going to have to ask you, but then you said it."

"I didn't know what to say, Sakura made me come out here so I kind of forgot anything I used to know."

"Well, it's fine now. Oh, and uh, are we going to tell people or as you'd say, let them find out?"

"You can tell people if you want, I don't care. Everyone will find out eventually though."

"I guess you're right, but hey I have to get back to Jiraiya. He told me to get back quickly, apparently there was something he wanted to show me."

"I'll walk with you until we reach my house." I walk past him and he catches up grabbing my hand. I look over to him, he was smiling his usual grin only he seemed happier. When we got to my house I kissed his cheek before going up to my house. I walk through the door and look around. The lights were on. Is Sakura still here? I take off my shoes and walk to the living room.

"Sasuke." Itachi looks over and smiles. Only Deidara and Itachi.

"Where is Sakura?"

"Oh, she went home soon after you left." She made me do all that and she doesn't even stick around so I can tell her what happened. Okay, not like I really care. "Where did you go anyway?"

"I had to ask Naruto something."

"What did you have-" Itachi's eyes widen and he smiles. "Did you ask him out?"

"Don't make a big deal about it Ita-" Itachi cuts off my sentence when he hugs me tightly picking me up.

"My little brother is growing up so fast!" Itachi spins and puts me down looking at me. "Well."

"Well what?"

"Are you dating now or no?" Deidara walks over leaning on the wall next to Itachi.

"Yeah, we are."

"That means I finally get to test someone to see if they are good enough for you." Itachi smiles as I roll my eyes walking back to my room.

"Just don't scare him away, I did just get him after all."

xxxxxx

"Sasu- ... Hey Sa- ... Dammit will you wake up already?" All of a sudden I feel something hit my head, but it was soft so it was probably a pillow.

"Go away." I bury my face into my pillows trying to fall asleep again.

"It's already noon Sasuke, where is your brother anyway?" My brother? You mean you're not Itachi? I slowly lift up my head and look over my shoulder with a very confused look on my face.

"Naruto?" I take a deep breath and face plant back into my pillow.

"Yeah, wake up Sasuke. I was going to try to make you something to eat because I thought of something that might taste good, but Jiraiya wouldn't let me use the kitchen since it always ends in flames." I roll onto my back waiting for my eyes to get used to the light. When they do I sit up and swing my legs over the side of my bed and sit there for a minute before getting up. Naruto stands up pulling me along with him. "Come on, go get ready and I'll make the food so you can try it when you're done." Naruto pushes me to my closet and leaves my room.

"Don't burn my house down ... that might not go over to well with Itachi." I could hear Naruto's faint laughter from the kitchen as I got changed and walked into the bathroom. I look in the mirror and sigh. I grab some clothes and change into them, then I go into the bathroom and brush my hair and teeth. When I was done I walked to the kitchen, it smelled really bad.

"Uh, Naruto, what is that you're making?"

"It's some kind of cake." I walk up to him and look at it over his shoulder. I glance over at the counter beside Naruto and raise an eyebrow. Peppers?

"Did you use those peppers in this cake?"

"Yeah." Naruto smiles at me over his shoulder.

"Uh." How am I going to tell him this is going to taste really bad?

"Here, try it." I look back to Naruto seeing he was offering me some of the batter that was on his pointer finger. I take a deep breath and sigh as I lean forward and take the batter off his finger. It was hot. I blink a couple times and start to breath like a dragon blowing fire. A cake is not supposed to taste like this.

"Well?" Naruto eagerly waits for my answer.

"How many peppers did you use?"

"I'm not sure, maybe somewhere around twenty."

"Twenty?" My eyes widen a little bit.

"Yeah," His smile fades a little bit. "Is that to much?"

"Uh, Naruto, do you really know what you're doing?"

"Well."

"Have you ever made a cake before?"

"No, but I've seen people make them all the time."

"Have you ever had a cake with peppers in it?"

"No."

"Try it." Naruto sticks his finger in the batter and tastes it making him become a dragon as well. I smile at him and he calms down.

"Uh, I think there are to many in there."

"Just a lot."

Naruto pouts looking at the cake. "I can't do anything right."

"Naruto." I frown and walk over to him. "You've just never made one before, all you have to do is practice."

"I guess you're right." Naruto smiles. We both look over at Naruto's phone vibrating on the counter. He walks over and answers it sounding a little annoyed. "What is it Jiraiya? Right now? Why? I'm kind of busy. I already did that last night. Fine, fine don't get your panties in a wad I'll be there soon." Naruto hangs up his phone and looks over at me. "Jiraiya wants me to come help him with something, so I have to go, but I'll come back soon ... I hope." Naruto and I walk over to the door and he puts his shoes on.

"Do you want me to help?"

"No, it's fine, Jiraiya was acting weird so he probably wants to talk about something."

"Alright." I try not to sound or look sad that Naruto is leaving, but Naruto was good enough to see through my blank stare. He opened the door and pulled me closer kissing me lightly and smiling as he pulled back.

"It'll be fine Sasuke, I'll be back."

"Yeah, I know." I smirk. "There is no way you could resist coming back."

Naruto laughs stepping out of the door. "You're so full of yourself." I smile looking past Naruto seeing some people staring at us from across the road, so I decided to glare at them making them leave. "See you later Sasuke." Naruto waves and runs down the sidewalk in the direction of his house before I could say anything.

What am I supposed to do now?

* * *

I know ... peppers in a cake sounds weird, but I needed something to make the cake gross and I honestly couldn't think of anything else for Naruto to do, so it ended up like this xD I probably could have done ramen or something but it never occurred to me in the moment xD ... On a different note, I have to say that I will be putting this Fanfiction on temporary hiatus. I'm just not feeling it as much anymore and I have no idea where to go with it, the latest chapters just don't seem right or something. I just want to thank all of you who have commented. It means a lot xD, so thank you and have a great day.


End file.
